


Leszel az ál-barátom?

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gen, Humor, Kicsi angst, Lies, Love, M/M, POV Alternating, Romance, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Spocknál betelt a pohár, Stonn próbálkozásai miatt, hogy érzelmi választ csikarjon ki belőle, így hazudik, s azt mondja, hogy van egy társa. Stonn eléggé szkeptikus a kijelentést illetően, s mikor újra találkoznak pár nappal később, kérdőre vonja Spockot ezzel kapcsolatban. Spock nem akarja megadni unokatestvérének azt az örömöt, hogy bevallja hazudott, ezért a legközelebbi szépséget, akit talál, bemutatja Stonnak, mint partnerét.Jim mókásnak tartja a dolgot, ezért belmegy, mely egy igen féltékeny Stonnt eredményez, aki ezért az egész famíliának elmondja a dolgot.Most, hogy az egész család kitartóan meg akarja ismerni Jimet, vajon mit tesz Spock? Még ha Jim bele is egyezik, hogy segít, sikerül végigcsinálniuk? (Talán.) Az érzések vajon az útjába állnak a tervezett szakításnak? (Bizonyosan.) Spock vulkáni családja vajon odáig lesz majd Jimért? (Hát, persze, hogy így lesz!)





	1. Spock hazudik

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Will You Be My Fake Boyfriend?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092811) by [yaoichan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12). 



> Üdv mindenkit a legújabb fordításomban, nagyon aranyos kis történet lesz, sok-sok édes drámával. Jó olvasást hozzá, s remélem legalább annyira fogjátok élvezni az egészet, mint én :)
> 
> Előre nem szögeznék le semmit a frissítésekkel kapcsolatban, mivelhogy a fejezetek közepes hosszúságúak, így nem ígérek heti egy fejezetnél többet (talán annyit se), de mindenesetre próbálok sietni ésvagy legalább időben maradni. (Szurkoljatok nekem ehhez.)

– Spock.

Spock kővé dermedve megtorpant, hallva, amint egy ismerős hang a nevét mondja. Becsukta a szemeit, és mentálisan tízig számolt, mielőtt újra kinyitotta őket és megfordult. Stonn, az unokatestvére és gyerekkori bántalmazója állt pár lábnyira tőle. Stonn nem sokat változott azóta, hogy Spock utoljára látta őt. Spock nemrég utasította vissza a VTA-t. Stonn hallotta a híreket és úgy döntött, Spocknak hallania kellett, hogyan vették fel mindenféle gyanúsítgató célzás nélkül a veszteségére, és hogy nemrég lépett eljegyzési kötelékre T’Pringgel, miután a Spockkal közös eljegyzésük megszűnt. Stonn képtelen volt nem dörgölni akármit Spock orra alá, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy Spockot érzelmi válaszra sarkallja. Ez meg is tette.

_Talán megüthetném újra_ , gondolta Spock.

– Üdvözlet, Stonn.

– Üdvözlet.

– Mi szél hozott a Csillagflottához?

Stonn közelebb lépett. – Palo Altóban voltam egy tudományos konferencián, ahol a VTA-t képviseltem, és azt gondoltam, hogy meglátogatom az unokatestvéremet.

Spock összeszűkítette a szemeit. – Nem láttalak, és nem is hallottam felőled hét éve. Te nem szoktál meglátogatni engem, ahogy én se látogatlak meg téged. Miért vagy itt?

– T’Pring gyermeket vár. Kettő egész egy tized hónapra van kiírva.

– Gratulálok a nemzéshez. – Mondta Spock. – Bocsáss meg. – Spock elfordult és elsétált. Pár lábnyira jutott, mielőtt Stonn feltűnt mellette, vele sétálva.

– Van társad?

Spock mentálisan sóhajtott. – Nincs.

– Szégyen. Ennyi személlyel a Csillagflottában, annyi fajból és nemből, az ember azt gondolná, hogy találsz egy párt.

Spock a fogát csikorgatta.

– Pont úgy van, ahogy gondoltam, mikor gyerekek voltunk, se vulkáni, se ember. Neked nincs he-

– Van egy partnerem – bökte ki Spock. Azonnal megtorpant és mentálisan átkozta magát. _Nincs is._

Stonn megállt és szembefordult Spockkal. – Azt állítottad nincs társad.

Spock pislogott. – Ő nem a társam. A kapcsolatunk még nagyon korai szakaszában tart.

Stonn kritikus pillantással illette. – Értem. Mi a neve?

Spock elhúzott Stonn mellett. – Késésben vagyok az órámról, és mivel te nem vagy Csillagflotta tag, távozz. – Spock nem nézett vissza, vagy gondolt Stonnra a nap fennmaradó részében.

 

*****

 

Néhány nappal később, Spock a botanikus kertben sétált egy ösvényen, csodálva a gyönyörű növényeket és virágokat, melyek körülvették őt. Hétvége volt, tehát Spock nem volt a Csillagflottai professzori öltözékében; sima hétköznapi ruhát viselt, egy pulóvert, melyet az édesanyja készített számára és szürke tapadós nadrágot.

Spock követte az ívelt ösvényt, és felzárkózott egy csoporthoz, mely az egyik docenst hallgatta. Spock a csoport szélén maradt, és hallgatta a nőz, ahogy a Zellerbach kertről beszélt.

– A Zellerbach egy vicces név – mondta egy szőke, aki előtte állt.

– Jim, én próbálom hallgatni – mondta egy barnahajú a szőke mellett.

– Zellerbach – a szőke, Jim, megismételte. – Miért is vagyunk itt, még egyszer?

A barnahajú elfordította a fejét, hogy Jimre nézhessen. Spock felemelte egy szemöldökét, felismerve a férfit az egyik előző évi osztályából. McCoy.

– Jojo jön meglátogatni a jövő héten, és szükségem van ötletekre, hogy hova vigyem, amit élvezne.

Jim elfordította a fejét, és Spock megpillantotta a kábító profilját, és ragyogó zafír-szemeit. – Melyik hatéves szereti a kerti túrákat?

– Van itt más is, amit élvezhet. Mint például egy kincsvadászat.

– Oh! Miért nem csináljuk azt? Szeretem a kincsvadászatokat.

– Francba is Jim, nem vagy már gyerek. – Morgott McCoy.

– Spock.

Spock megmerevedett és mentálisan felnyögött. Megfordult és újra szembetalálta magát Stonnal. – Stonn. Üdvözlet.

– Üdvözlet.

– Mi hozott ide a botanikai kertbe ezen a délutánon? – Kérdezte Spock.

– Felügyeltem az ültetését két vulkáni fajnak, melyet a _Galaxis Kertje_ kiállításra telepítettek ide. Épp a kijárat felé tartottam, mikor megláttalak. A partnered veled van?

– Miért?

Stonn közelebb lépett. – Csupán kíváncsi vagyok, ki találná a társaságod tűrhetőnek.

Spock ökölbe szorította a kezeit.

– Kivéve persze, hogyha nincs is partnered. Beszéltem apáddal múlt éjjel, és azt állította, hogy nem vagy kapcsolatban.

– Az apám és én nem beszéltünk azóta, hogy eljöttem a Vulkánról. És ahogy már megjegyeztem két nappal ezelőtt, a kapcsolatom még a korai szakaszában van, a szüleim egyike se tudja, hogy találkozgatok valakivel. Ez senki másra nem tartozik.

– Tehát, nincs itt? – Kérdezte Stonn. Egy mulató csillanás jelent meg a sötét szemeiben. Spock nagyon meg akarta ütni őt újra. – A hazugság egy emberi sajátság, Spock. Te egy…

– Jim – mondta Spock hangosan.

Hallott egy „mi van”-t maga mögött. Spock megfordult, és két kék szemet talált, melyek őt bámulták. A szívverése felgyorsult, épp csak egy kissé, ahogy Spock küzdött, hogy megtalálja  a szavait.

– Jim – ismételte Spock, kinyúlva Jim karjáért, melyet meg is fogott. Maga mellé húzta Jimet, és Stonnra nézett. – Ez itt Jim, a partnerem. Jim, ez az unokatestvérem, Stonn.

Csend töltötte meg a terüket pár pillanatig.  Spocknak ötlete sem volt, hogy vajon Jim belemegy-e a játékba, vagy hogy Stonn elhiszi-e nekik.  Majdnem eldöntötte, hogy elfut, mikor Jim megmozdította a karját, és kezét Spockéba csúsztatta. Egy villám cikázott végig Spock karján felfelé a kontaktusból, és tűzijátékok robbantak fel a fejében.

– Hello Stonn, örülök, hogy találkoztunk – mondta Jim, Spocknak dőlve.

Stonn szemei bebarangolták Jim alakját, mielőtt visszanézett volna Spockra. – Jim egy… férfi és ember.

– Igaz – mondta Spock.

– Teljesen ember – mondta Jim. – És teljesen férfi. Igaz, édesem?

Spock Jimre nézett, és a szőkét huncutul rávigyorogva találta. Spock bólintott. – Valóban.

Stonn szemei az összefűzött kezeikre vándoroltak. – Milyen illetlen.

– Oh, ez nem illetlen. – Mondta Jim, feltartva a kezeiket egy pillanatra. – Amit múlt éjjel csináltunk, nos, az volt aztán az illetlen. Igaz, édesem?

Spock nem tudott semmit tenni az arcán felkúszó melegség ellen. – Igaz.

Stonn még jobban kihúzta magát, és hagyta, hogy a szemei újra Jimen kóboroljanak. Spock látta a pillantást azokban a sötét szemekben, amit valahogy nem tudott hova tenni. – Értem. – A szemei elszakadtak Jimtől, és visszanézett Spockra. – Itt az ideje, hogy távozzak. Viszlát, Spock. – Stonn felemelte a kezét a vulkáni ta’alban. – Hosszú és eredményes életet.

Spock feltartotta a szabad kezét. – Békét és hosszú életet.

Stonn még egyszer utoljára Jimre nézett, majd elfordult és távozott. Mikor Stonn eltűnt a látótávolságból, Spock elvette a kezét Jimtől és szembefordult a szőkével. McCoy melléjük sétált, és zavarodottan nézte Spockot.

– Mi a pokol volt ez? – Kérdezte McCoy.

– Szerintem mókás volt. – Mondta Jim egy vigyorral.

– Elnézést kérek – mondta Spock. – Tévesen azt mondtam az unokatestvéremnek, hogy van egy partnerem, hogy ne kelljen a lekicsinylő megjegyzéseit hallgatnom a kevert örökségemről.

– A fattyú – válaszolta Jim. – De hé, nem probléma. Mont mondtam, mókás volt. – Mosolygott rá csodálatosan Jim.

– Köszönöm szépen.

– Mondjuk, nem lenne rossz tudni a neved.

– Én vagyok…

– Spock parancsnok –vágott közbe McCoy. Megbökte Jim karját. – Ez az a professzor, akiről meséltem a múlt évben.

– A kobold? – Kérdezte Jim a barátjára pillantva.

Spock felemelte az egyik szemöldökét, míg Jim folytatta. – Azt hittem valami vén vulkáni szivar, nem egy fiatal dögös pasi.

– Jim, ő itt áll előttünk.

Jim visszafordult Spock felé. – Mi az? Tudod, hogy dögös vagy, nem?

Spock kinyitotta a száját, de ötlete sem volt, hogyan válaszoljon. Becsukta a száját, és bólintott.

– Francba is, Jim – motyogta McCoy.

– Nos, Spock, öröm volt találkozni veled, és tettetni, hogy a pasid voltam. Azt hiszem, Stonn féltékeny volt.

– Ő egy vulkáni. A féltékenység illogikus.

– Legyen bármilyen illogikus is, ő kétségkívül lecsekkolt engem, és féltékeny volt.

Spock végignézett Jimen. A szőke kifejezetten gyönyörködtető volt a szemnek esztétikai szempontból. Magas, szőke, zafír szemek. Ki ne lenne féltékeny Spock barátjára. Spock mentálisan megrázta a fejét. Jim nem volt az ő barátja. Nem volt partnere.

– Köszönöm, hogy belementél a játékba – mondta Spock.

– Szívesen – válaszolt Jim. – Ha szükséged van egy ál-barátra megint, megtalálsz az egyetemen.

– Nem hiszem, hogy szükségem lesz egy ál-barátra megint, de köszönöm az ajánlatot. – Spock vulkáni üdvözletet mutatott feléjük. – Élvezzétek a napotok további részét. Hosszú és eredményes életet.

– Szia, Spock – válaszolt Jim.

– Ja, szia – mondta McCoy is, felajánlva egy kis intést.

Spock bólintott mielőtt gyorsan távozott.

 

*****

 

Három hónappal később, Spock teljesen elfeledkezett Stonnról és Jimről. Hazaérkezett azután, hogy a barátjával és tanársegédjével, Nyotával töltötte az estét, csak hogy a komputerét csipogva találja, mely egy elszalasztott videóhívást jelez.

Leült a komputer elé, és látta, hogy az édesanyja hívta. Csak tíz perccel szalasztotta el, így visszahívta őt.

A hívás kapcsolódott néhány perc után, és az édesanyjának gyönyörű arca jelent meg a képernyőn.

– Anyám – üdvözölte őt Spock. – Elnézést kérek, hogy elmulasztottam a korábbi hívásodat. Épp most érkeztem haza.

– Oh, semmi baj, kan-bu – válaszolt. Amanda elmosolyodott. – Jimmel voltál?

Spock pislogott. – Jimmel?

– Stonn beszélt apádnak és nekem róla nemrég, de mivel te nem említetted őt, nem gondoltam, hogy helyes lenne felhozni a témát. Ti ketten még mindig együtt vagytok?

Spock kinyitotta a száját.

– Mert ha igen, szeretnénk, hogyha elhoznád őt a két hét múlva esedékes klán-összejövetelre. Akor szüneten vagy, nem?

Spock újra pislogott. – Igen,  a Csillagflotta Akadémia egy rövid szüneten lesz. Klán-összejövetel?

– Stonn és T’Pring gyermeke pár héttel ezelőtt meglátta a napvilágot. T’Pau szükségesnek tartotta egy klán-összejövetel összehívását, mivel már  egy ideje nem üdvözölhettünk gyermekáldást a családban.

– Három éve – mondta Spock. – Három éve volt.

Amanda megrázta a kezét. – Akkor is egy ideje volt már. Mindenesetre, Stonn mindenkinek mesélt Jimről. Sajnálom, hogy ezt tette. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te akartál az lenni, aki először mond valamit erről. De mivel már mindenki tudja, mind szeretnénk vele találkozni.

Spock újra pislogott. – Mi?

Amanda bólintott. – Igen. Az egész klán szeretné megismerni ezt a fiatalembert, akivel egymás kezét fogtátok nyilvánosan.

– Értem. – _Stonnnak bizonyosan szüksége van arra, hogy újra megüssem._

– Szeretnék vele találkozni, Spock. – Amanda rámosolygott. – Ő boldoggá tesz téged?

– A boldogság egy emberi érzelem.

Amanda felkuncogott. – És te mégis egy emberrel randizol.

Spock be akarta vallani az édesanyjának az igazságot. Nem gondolt rá, és nem is látta Jimet, mióta a kertben elváltak. Az anyja annyira boldognak tűnt. Boldogabbnak, mint már hosszú ideje látta. Nem akart okot adni rá neki, hogy szomorú legyen.

– Spock? Elhozod majd Jimet?

– Anyám, a kapcsolatunk még mindig új és…

– Megértem. Még mindig fiatal vagy, és néha a dolgok nem tartanak sokáig. Ez rendben is van, csak tudatom majd mindenkivel, hogy…

– Elhozom őt, Anyám – mondta gyorsan Spock.

Amanda összeütötte a tenyereit. – Oh édesem. Majd elintézem a transzportotokat, és alig várom, hogy mindkettőtöket lássam.

 

*****

 

A következő nap, Spock próbálta megkeresni Jimet csak név alapján. A Csillagflotta rengeteg Jim és James nevű egyénnel rendelkezett az akadémián, és Spock nem tudott a szobatárs neve, szemszín és hajszín alapján rákeresni.

Spock úgy tervezte, hogy az estét az keresési eredmények átböngészésével tölti mindenképp, míg Nyota be nem lépett az irodájába.

Elmosolyodott és a kezébe adta a PADD-ját. – Végignéztem a végső esszéken és a legtöbb dícséretes. A margókra írtam neked jegyzeteket.

– Köszönöm – mondta neki Spock, elvéve a PADD-ot, és félrerakva azt. Nyota helyet foglalt vele szemben. – Lehet egy kérdésem?

– Természetesen. Lökd.

Spock felemelte egy szemöldökét, de nem mondott semmit a „lökd”-re. – Keresek egy kadétot, akinek a neve Jim. Van egy szobatársa, akit McCoynak hívnak.

– Miért keresed Kirköt? – Kérdezte Nyota, összehúzva szemöldökeit zavartan.

– Kirk. Szőke kék szemekkel?

Nyota bólintott. – Ja, ez Kirk. A Kobayashi Maruról van szó?

– Nem, csupán beszélnem kell vele. Melyik kollégiumban van?

– McCoyjal kívül maradnak az egyetemen.

– Akkor belepillantok majd a beosztásába.

– Megtehetnéd, vagy csak simán elmehetnél a könyvtárba. Tett Kirk talán valamit?

Spock megrázta a fejét. – Nem, csupán beszélnem kell vele. Mit tudsz Jimről?

– Ő egy okoska.

Spock felemelte egy szemöldökét.

– De intelligens. Az osztályunk ásza. Keményen dolgozik. Úgy gondolom, nem semmi csillaghajó kapitány lesz belőle egy nap. De ismét, elég öntelt néha.

– Értem. Akkor megtalálhatom őt a könyvtárban?

Nyota felnevetett. – Igen, tulajdonképpen ott él.

– Köszönöm.

 

*****

 

Spock pár órával később bekóválygott a Csillagflotta könyvtárába. Közeledett a vacsoraidő, és remélte, hogy Nyotának igaza volt, és Jim úgyszólván a könyvtárban élt.

Az üres információs pult mellett állt, és körbenézett a nagy épületben. Három emelet magas, ezer és ezer könyv meg adatbank, és legalább száz privát szoba találkozóknak meg tanulásnak fanntartva. Spock magában sóhajtott. Hogyan is kellene neki megtalálni…

– Segíthetek, Uram? – Kérdezte egy ismerős hang.

Spock a hang felé fordult és magában ragyogott Jimet látva, ahogy az információs pult mögött állt. Jim szemei elkerekedtek kissé a felismerésben. Egy mosoly futott keresztül a vonásain.

– Spock – mondta Jim. – Rég nem láttalak.

Spock előrébb lépett. – Valóban. Itt dolgozol?

Jim megrázta a fejét. – Nem, de ismerem annyira a helyet, hogy nem bánják, ha néha segítek embereknek. Tehát, miben segíthetek neked, Parancsnok?

Spock körbepillantott. A könyvtár nem volt túl zsúfolt, de nem is volt üres. Nem akarta, hogy a beszélgetésüket valaki meghallja. – Azért jöttem, hogy beszéljek vele, Jim. Van valami privátabb hely, ahová mehetnénk?

Jim szemöldökei kissé összevonódtam, mielőtt bólintott. – Ja, persze. Kövess.

Jim körbevezette a pulton, és hátra a halmokhoz. Csinált pár kanyart, mielőtt egy zárt tanulószobához érkeztek. Spock nézte, ahogy begépel egy kódot és az ajtó kinyílik. Jim intett Spocknak, hogy menjen be, és a vulkáni ezt is tette. Odasétált az asztalhoz a szobában, és a tartalmára nézett. PADDok, papír füzetek, könyvek, tollak és ceruzák voltak szétszórva a tetején. Spock megfogta az egyik füzetet, és látta a haladó formulát egy hajó kódhoz lefirkantva a papírra.

– Miről kell beszélnünk? – Kérdezte Jim, Spock mellé állva. – Szükséged van rá, hogy újra az ál-barátod legyek.

– Igen. – Spock Jim arcába nézett és egy meglepett pillantást látott azon. – Három hónapja azt mondtad, hogy…

– Oh, én emlékszek – mondta Jim, Spock felé fordulva. Rávigyorgott Spockra. – Visszatért az unokatestvéred, hogy idegesítsen? Fel akarsz vágni netán a jóképűségemmel?

– Nem. – Spock megállta, hogy összekulcsolja a kezeit. – Leülhetnék? – A választ meg se várva leült Jim jóváhagyása nélkül. Jim nem mondott semmit, de bólintott és leült vele szemben.

– Minden rendben?

– Nem éppen. A hazugságom miatt, amit az unokatestvéremnek mondtam, most ő visszamenve a Vulkánra, informálta az egész családot rólad.

Jim csak bámult rá. – Az egész családot?

– Bizony.  Stonn és a párja nemrég adott életet egy gyermeknek. Ez egy tradíció, hogy bemutassuk az új gyermeket a klánnak. A mátriárkánk, a nagymamám T’Pau, összehívott egy klán-összejövetelt az új gyermek miatt és az édesanyám azt kérte, az egész család azt kérte, hogy hadd találkozhasson veled.

Jim folytatta a bámulást. – Uh… oké.

– Az anyám annyira elégedettnek tűnt, hogy egy kapcsolatban vagyok, hogy nem voltam képes elmondani neki az igazat. Ezért elnézést kérek.

– Hol van ez a családi összeröffenés?

– A Vulkánon.

Jim szemei elkerekedtek. – A Vulkánon.

– Én is ezt mondtam.

Jim hátradőlt a székében és végigfutatta a kezét a szőke tincsein. – Hűha. Igen nagy kutyaszorítóba kerültél itt, Spock.

– Valóban így van. Az unokatestvérem és én mindig versengtünk egymással. Felnőve, én legyőztem őt tanulásban, logikában, és némely sportban. Az ő válaszai a vereségére mindig az volt, hogy felhozta a kevert örökségem, hogy én se nem vulkáni, se nem ember nem vagyok, tehát nincs is helyem az univerzumban.

– Az a fattyú.

Spock egyetértően bólintott. – A legtöbb próbálkozása, hogy kicsikarjon belőlem egy érzelmi választ, találkozott vagy a figyelmen kívül hagyásommal, vagy az öklömmel, amivel szépen behúztam neki.

– Én tuti megütném. Franc. És ti rokonok vagytok?

– Ahogy korábban is mondtam, igen. Az apáink testvérek. Stonn azt is kielégítőnek találja, hogy az én korábbi jövendőbeli társam őt választotta helyettem.

– Várj, akkor ő ellopta a pasid?

– T’Pring nőnemű, és nem volt a barátnőm. Egy kezdetleges jegyesség állt fenn kettőnk között, melyet  akkor rendeztek el nekünk, mikor hét évesek voltunk. Egyikünk sem élvezte a másik társaságát, szóval nagyrészt figyelmen kívül hagytuk egymást. Nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy a Csillagflottához jöttem volna, ő kérvényezte, hogy a kapcsolatunk töröljék, hogy Stonnal lehessen. Ekképp is történt, és most ők össze vannak kapcsolódva, és van egy gyerekük.

– Emiatt a családi összeröffenés?

– Igen. Megértem, hogyha túl sok az, amit kérek ezzel tőled. Csak letisztázom magam az anyám előtt és…

– Nem, nem, megértem.

– Hogyha ez túl sok kényelmetlenség…

– Nem, nem, rendben van.

– A rendbennek igen változó a definíciója.

Jim felhorkantott. – Jól van, tehát, ez egy kicsit furcsa, de rendben van. Mire van szükséged tőlem? Hogy elmenjek a családi összejövetelre és legyek a karod éke?

– Igen, de mivel ez így elég kényelme…

– Nem – vágott közbe Jim. – Stonn úgy hangzik, mint egy igazi seggfej, és amire emlékszem, a tag nagyon féltékenynek nézett ki rád. Ne add meg neki azt a kielégülést, hogy tudja, nem találkozgatsz senkivel. – Vigyorgott Jim. – Elmegyünk a te családi összejöveteledre, mindenkivel jópofizunk, de talán lesz egy-két nézeteltérésünk.

Spock bólintott. – És így egy valószínűnek tűnő szakítás is megtörténhet az összejövetel után.

– Bizony. Stonn legalább tudhatja, hogy képes vagy egy barát vagy barátnő tartására. Neked vannak lehetőségeid, ő meg azzal a T’Pring nővel ragadt.

– Köszönöm, hogy segítesz, Jim.

– Szívesen, de én is akarok valamit cserébe.

– Fizethetek…

Jim megrázta a fejét. – Nem, nem akarok pénzt. – Jim megragadta a PADD-okat az asztalról és átnézte őket. Megtalálta azt az egyet, amit keresett, és a többit visszarakta az asztalra. Spock nézte Jimet, ahogy nyomogatja a PADD képernyőjét, mielőtt Spock felé fordult.

– Szóval, tudom, hogy te programoztad a Kobayashi Marut.

_Nyota említette a tesztet._ – Ez így van.

– Nos, már megpróbáltam párszor.

– Te vagy az a kadét, aki nem értette meg a paramétereket.

Jim felhorkantott és megrázta a kezeit. – Oh, megértettem én, csak nem tetszettek. Nem hiszek a nyerhetetlen helyzetekben.

– Jim, a lényege a tesztnek, hogy megtapasztalják a félelmet. A félelmet, a bizonyos halállal szembenézve. Hogy elfogadják azt a félelmet, és fenntartsák a parancsnokságot maguk és legénységük felett. Ez egy erény, mely minden Csillagflotta Kapitánytól elvárt.

– És ez nagyszerű! De ott kint, kint az űrben, bármely kapitánynak lenne lehetősége a harcra. Ez a teszt… leszűkíti a lehetőségeket, hogy mi történhet, és hogy mit tud a kapitány tenni, hogy megmentse a legénységét.

– Jim, a lényege a tesznek, hogy ne győzzenek.

– Ismered az apámat?

– George Kirk, igen. Mindenki, aki idejön az akadémiára, tanul Kirk Kapitány önfeláldozásáról, és hogy hogyan mentette meg minden tagját a legénységének, beleértve a te és anyád életét is.

Jim bólintott. – Szerinted győzött?

Spock felvonta egyik szemöldökét. – Felteszem nyert, annak ellenére, hogy elvesztette az életét.

– Ő benne volt egy nyerhetetlen helyzetben. Egy igazi Kobayashi Maruban, és talált egy utat, hogy nyerjen. A limitált opciók közül, amik rendelkezésére álltak, talált egyet, és megmentette az egész legénységét. Ha a Kobayashi Maru rendesen lenne programozva, akkor több lehetőség lenne a kapitány számára, limitált választási lehetőségek, de legalább választási lehetőségek. Mert lehetetlen egy kadét számára, hogy egyszerre megmentse a Kobayashi Marut, elkerülje a harcot a klingonokkal, és elmeneküljön a semleges zónából egy csillaghajóval, ezzel a programozással, ami most van.

Spock ránézett Jim PADDjára. A képernyőn kódok futottak keresztül.

– Létrehoztam a kódot, egy szubrutint, hogy adjon egy lehetőséget a harcra annak, aki éppen a tesztet végzi. Ennyi lenne az egész. Teljesen véletlenszerű, hogy mi történik, és a kapitányon múlik, hogy eldöntse, miképpen kezeli a sanszot, amit kapott. Kérlek vess rá egy pillantást. Cserébe, hogy leszek a partnered, kérlek nézd ezt át, és fontold meg.

Spock elvette a PADDot Jimtől. – Át fogom nézni, és visszaadom neked holnap.

– Oké. Köszönöm. – Jim leszakított egy papírról egy darabot, és ráírta a kommunikátorának számát. – Várom a holnapot, Spock.

 

*****

 

Spock az egész éjszakát azzal töltötte, hogy Jim kódját olvasta át. Tökéletesen volt megírva, és azt csinálta, amit Jim mondott, mikor a következő nap kora reggel kipróbálta. Első esetben, a harc változott, mert a klingonok egy lövése mellé ment, így Spock képes volt visszalőni és felrobbantani két hajótestet, a többit pedig hagyta elfutni. Károk és némi életvesztés is történt, de megmentették a szorult helyzetben lévő hajót és sikeresen kimanővereztek a semleges zónából.

Második próbálkozásra, a hajója felrobbant.

A harmadikon, két föderációs hajó érkezett és segített.

A negyediken, sikerült három hajót eltávolítania, mielőtt a hajója kritikusan megsérült volna. Képtelen volt viszont megmenteni bárkit is.

Spock hátradőlt a szimulátorban levő kapitányi székben, és majdnem mosolygott. Ez egy átkozottul jó alprogram volt. Még mindig teljesítette a rendeltetését, gondolta, de emellett adott egy harcolási lehetőséget.

Spock elhagyta a szimulációs szobát és Jimet hívta.

– Ki ez? – Válaszolt egy mergós hang.

– Spock vagyok.

– Spock? Spock, még… – halott némi suhogást majd egy nyögést. – Még nincs is hat óra. Miért hívsz ilyen korán?

– Elnézést kérek a korai hívásért, de átolvastam a kódodat és alaposan teszteltem.

– És?

– Meg kell dícsérjelek az egyedi gondolkodásért.

– Köszi. És?

– És fel fogom hozni a feljebbvalóimnál. Övék a végső szó az új programokban, de úgy hiszem, hogy engedni fogják nekem, hogy foganatosítsam az alprogamot.

– Remek. Most már visszamehetek aludni?

– Elkísérsz a Vulkánra?

– Persze, persze, leszek az ál-barátod.

– Köszönöm. Később kapcsolatba fogok veled lépni, hogy átvegyük a részleteket. Úgy hiszem szükségünk lesz arra, hogy kiterveljünk egy történetet, hogy ne engedjünk hibát  találni a kapcsolatunkban.

Spock hallotta Jimet ásítani. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy kitalálsz valami logikus, „hogyan találkoztunk”-történetet. Most pedig visszaalszom. Hívj rendes időben legközelebb.

– Rendben, de kevesebb, mint két óra múlva tanórád lesz.

– És addig még egy óra és negyven percnyi alvásra van lehetőségem. Jó éjt, Spock.

– Jó reggelt, Jim. – Spock bontotta a vonalat, és az irodájába ment. Még van két és fél órája az első órája előtt, és addig ki kellett találjon egy, ahogy Jim hívta, logikus „hogyan találkoztunk”-történetet, amit a szülei és a családja elhisznek.


	2. Találkozás a szülőkkel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást az új fejezethez :)

Később aznap, Jim professzora néhány perccel korábban elengedte őket. Jim összegyűjtötte a cuccait, és csatlakozott az osztálytársaihoz, akik a kijárat felé vették az irányt. Elhagyta a termet, és balra fordult, sikeresen eltávolodva pár lábnyira, mielőtt hallotta volna a nevét egy ismerős hangtól.

– Kirk Kadét.

Jim elmosolyodott, és megállt. Megfordult, hogy szembetalálkozzon az új barátjával. Spock állt előtte, a formatervezett fekete professzori öltözékében feszítve. Jim nem tudta nem megnyalni az ajkait. _Francba is, ő igazán dögös_. – Professzor.

– Azért jöttem, hogy visszaadjam a PADDodat – mondta Spock, felé nyújtva az előbb említett tárgyat. – Illetve vettem a bátorságot, és hozzáadtam egy fájlt az élettörténetemről, tehát, esetlegesen tanulmányozd át a kirándulásig.

Jim elvette a PADDot, és gyorsan kinyitotta a fájlt. Pislogott. – Spock, ennek van vagy száz oldala, adattal tele.

– Alapos voltam.

– Ja, az voltál. Öh, köszi.

Spock bólintott.

Jim körülnézett a folyosón, aztán vissza Spockra. – Van a közelben órád?

– Nincsen.

– Akkor honnan tudtad, hogy itt leszek?

– Megnéztem a kadét-iratodat.

– Kicsit se hangzik kukkolósnak.

Spock szemei lesodródtak a földre. – Elnézést kérek. Nem ez volt az én…

– Csak ugratlak, Spock. Rendben van.

– A rendbennek igen változó a definíciója.

– Ez a mottód, vagy mi?

Spock szemei újra felemelketek, hogy találkozzanak Jiméivel. – Nincsen mottóm.

– Persze, oké.

– Mikor leszel szabad, hogy találkozzunk, és átnézzünk mindent? Továbbá, az édesanyám kérte, hogy találkozhasson veled videóhívás formájában, még a családi összejövetel előtt.

Jim felvonta a szemöldökeit. – Szeretne találkozni velem?

Spock orcái egy lágy zöld árnyalattal büszkélkedhettek most már. – Ma reggel küldött egy üzenetet, amiben kért egy képet rólad, hogy megtudhassa, hogyan nézel ki. Elküldtem neki egyet, és nem volt vele megelégedve.

– Milyen képet küldtél el neki?

– Azt, ami a kadét fájlodban van.

Jim megforgatta a szemeit, és bosszankodva felnyögött. – Spock, az a kép egy nappal az után készült, hogy egy kocsmai verekedésbe keveredtem. Még nem volt lehetőségem lecserélni, de most megteszem. – Jim megrázta a fejét. – Nem csoda, hogy az anyád látni akar először engem. Mit mondott pontosan a képről?

Spock szemei elterelődtek Jiméiről. – Hogy nem túl előnyös, és úgy tűnik, hogy egy verekedésben vettél részt.

– Spock.

– Ez volt az egyetlen fotó, ami elérhető volt számomra akkor, ilyen rövid idő alatt.

Jim megdörgölte az arcát a kezével. – Oké, oké. Csak… hé, te – mutatott Jim egy mellettük elhaladó kadétra. – Sanderson, igaz?

A kadét bólintott.

Jim átadta neki a PADDját, majd megragadta Spock karját. – Állj mellém. Sanderson, tudnál egy képet készíteni rólunk?

Sanderson bólintott, és felemelte a PADDot.

– Várj. – Jim Spockra nézett. – Rakd a kezed körém.

– Mindketten egyenruhában vagyunk, és ez nem…

– Kéz – mondta neki Jim.

Spock szeme tikkelt, és Jim azt gondolta, hogy épp készül veszekedni vele, de inkább közelebb lépett hozzá és Jim dereka köré fonta a karját. Jim elmosolyodott, és Sandersonra nézett. – Most csinálhatod.

Sanderson bólintott, és hamarosan egy kattanó hang hallatszott a PADD felől. Sanderson visszaadta azt, majd szalutált Spocknak, mielőtt távozott. Jim a fotóra nézett.

– Nem mosolyogsz – sóhajtott. – De ez akkor is aranyos. – Megnyomott pár gombot, majd szembefordult Spockkal. Pislogott azon, hogy Spockot még mindig ilyen közel állva hozzá találta. A keze még mindig körülötte volt. Jim megnyalta az alsó ajkát, és nem mert volna megesküdni rá, hogy Spock szemei levillantak és végignézték a mozdulatot. Spock gyorsan hátralépett, és a kezeit a háta mögé rakta.

– Én öh… el fogom küldeni neked, hogy megnyugtasd anyádat, amíg nem találkozunk. Amikor is pontosabban, mert el vagyok havazva ezen a héten az óráimmal és szimulációkkal, hogy készen álljak a jövőheti félévi vizsgára.

– Érthető. Szombat este?

– Jól hangzik. Csak üzend meg a címedet, és ott leszek. – Jim látott valakit feléjük sétálni a folyosón, és elvigyorodott. – Marnie!

Uhura megforgatta a szemeit, mielőtt észrevette Spockot. – Professzor, mit csinálsz itt?

– Kirk kadéttal beszélgettem egy ügyről – válaszolt Spock.

– Tehát, Maroth, hogy vagy? – Kérdezte Jim.

– Ezek nem a neveim, és jól vagyok.

– Én is. – Jim levette a táskáját, és kinyitotta. Kihúzott belőle egy könyvet, és egy ceruzát.

– Kirk kadét? – Kérdezte Spock.

Jim felemelte a könyvet, megmutatva a címét : _Átfogó baba-névtár, 101.kiadás_. – Már vagy egy éve próbálom kitalálni a nevét. Már az m-nél tartok amúgy. – Jim kinyitotta a könyvet az utolsó résznél, ahol abbahagyta, és kihúzta az utolsó kettőt, amit mondott. Uhurára nézett és felemelte az egyik szemöldökét. – Marpessa? Marquise? Marsala? Martha?

– Egyik sem – mondta Uhura.

Jim vágott egy pofát, és kihúzta a többit is. – És mi van a Martinával, Marvell…

– Nem.

Jim kihúzta a neveket ismét, és aztán Spockra nézett. – Te tudod a nevét?

Spock Uhurára nézett. A nő visszabámult, összefonva a karjait a mellkasa előtt és egy szemöldököt felvonva rá. Spock félrenézett, és megrázta a fejét. – Nincs hozzáfűznivalóm a témához. Szép napot.

Jim elvigyorodott. – Tehát, ő tudja, Marvina.

– Nincs hozzáfűznivalója a témához, Kirk. Miért is beszélt veled, amúgy?

– Közösen dolgozunk valamin, Marwarid.

Uhura megrázta a fejét. – Én vagyok a tanársegédje. Nekem kellene vele dolgoznom.

Jim elrakta a könyvét, és visszavette a hátizsákját a hátára. – A Kobayashi Maruhoz van köze. Programozás és ilyenek, nem nyelvtan.

– Oh, akkor rendben van.

– Bizony, szóval nem kell féltékenykedni – mosolygott rá Jim.

A nő összeszűkítette a szemeit. – Nem vagyok féltékeny.

– Persze, Mary.

Uhura megforgatta a szemeit, majd elviharzott mellette, és távozott.

 

*****

 

Jim rámosolygott Bonesra, mikor hazajött aznap este. Bones ledobta a cuccait a szófa mellé, és rábámult.

– Mit tettél? – Kérdezte Bones.

– Vacsorát készítettem. – Jim az étkezőasztal felé mutatott a kezeivel, ahová zöldbabot, sajtos tésztát, kukoricakenyeret és sült csirkét rakott.

– Ezeket a boltban vetted.

– Tökugyanaz.

Bones odasétált és leült. – Mit tettél, Jim?

Jim két sört rakott az asztalra, és Bonesszal szemben leült. – Emlékszel, mikor pár hónappal ezelőtt Spock ál-barátját játszottam el a kertben?

– Igen.

– És én azt mondtam neki, hogyha szüksége van rám, hogy újra legyen az ál-barátja, akkor lennék.

– Hadd találjam ki, megkért, hogy legyél újra az ál-barátja?

Jim elmosolyodott. – Igen. Az unokatestvére a parkból visszament a Vulkánra, és elmondta az egész családnak, hogy mennyire is jóképű vagyok.

– Kétlem, hogy ezt mondta volna nekik.

– Ezt a sztorit én mesélem, Bones. Mindenesetre, most a család találkozni akar velem.

– Jim, te és Spock nem alkottok egy párt.

– De ők azt hiszik, hogy azok vagyunk, és Spock; azt hiszem, neki van némi problémája, hogy hogyan látja őt a családja, vagy valami. Nem tudom, de nem tisztázta le a dolgot rólunk, tehát a Vulkánra megyek.

Bones egy ideig csöndben volt. Kortyolt párat a söréből, Jimre bámult, aztán még többet ivott az italból. – Ez nem fog jól végződni, Jim.

– Annyira pesszimista vagy. Minden rendben lesz.

– Ha te mondod.

– Én mondom.

– Rendben.

– Rendben.

Elkezdték enni a vacsorájukat csendben, de néhány pillanat után, Bones megszólalt. – Tehát Vulkán, mi? Ott pokoli forróság uralkodik ám, csak, hogy tudd.

– És mikor ott leszek, én is melegebb leszek.

Bones sóhajtott, majd felnevetett. – Kicsit azt kívánom, bár ott lehetnék, hogy lássam, hogyan reagálnak rád azok a koboldok. Ők mind merevek és logikusak, te meg… – Bones gesztikulált a kezével. – Te te vagy.

Jim elvigyorodott. – Mókás lesz. Szeretni fognak engem.

– Csak légy óvatos, Jim.

– Legyek óvatos?

– Láttam már több filmet is ilyen dologról, tudod, ál-kapcsolatban lenni egy családi cuccra, meg hasonlók. Sosem végződik jól, és az érzések is mindig közbeszólnak.

Jim megrántotta a vállait. – Ez nem egy film, és nem fogok érzéseket táplálni Spock felé. Dögös, de ennyi.

– Ha te mondod.

– Én mondom.

– Rendben.

– Rendben.

– Edd meg az átkozott ételed, Jim.

– Te edd meg az átkozott ételed.

Bones megrázta a fejét, és motyogott valamit, arról, hogy szüksége van egy új barátra.

 

*****

 

Jim kopogott Spock lakásának ajtaján, majd lesimította a gombos ingének elejét. Még, ha ez csak egy viedóhívás is, Jim akkor is szeretett volna tisztességesen, és szalonképesebben kinézni, mint amit Spock küldött róla a nőnek. Tudta, hogy Spock kevert volt, de Jim még mindig nem tudta, minek a keveréke. Korábban nem gondolt rá, hogy megkérdezze.

_Romulán? Nem, annak semmi értelme nem lenne. A legvalószínűbbnek az ember tűnik a szemei miatt. Nagy barna szemek. Mint az olvasztott csokoládé. Én pedig szeretem a csokoládét…_ Jim kiszakadt a gondolataiból, ahogy az ajtó kinyílva felfedte Spockot.

Spock ugyanazt a pulóvert viselte, amire Jim emlékezett, hogy a kertben is volt. Nagyon jól állt rajta. Jim engedte, hogy a szemei levándoroltak, hogy lássa Spock fekete nadrágját és zokni borította lábfejeit.

– Jim?

Jim visszakapta a tekintetét Spock csokoládé-szemeire. Elmosolyodott. – Bocsánat. Hogy vagy?

– Jól vagyok. Kérlek, gyere be. – Spock félreállt, hogy engedje Jimet belépni.

Ahogy Jim elsétált mellette, rápillantott Spockra a szeme sarkából. _Cuki fülek._ Jim végigsétált a rövidke hallon, és a nappali szobában találta magát. Padlótól plafonig ablak volt, mely a tengerpartra nézett, ahol a nap épp kezdett lemenni. Jim csodálta a látványt, majd körbe nézett a szobában. A kanapé, dohányzóasztal, és egy szék állt a szoba közepén, míg egy asztal és egy komputer helyezkedett el  a sarokban. Három könyvesszekrény magasodott a fal mellett a szoba másik oldalán, roskadásig tele könyvekkel. Jim majdnem oda akart menni, és felfedezni, de ellene döntött.

– Ez igazán szép – mondta Jim, Spock felé fordulva.

– Köszönöm. – Egy sípolás hallatszódott a szomszédos szobából.  – Szeretnél egy csésze teát?

– Szívesen elfogadnék egy kis teát.

– A vulkáni fűszeres tea elfogadható számodra?

Jim bólintott. – Persze.

– Kérlek, foglalj helyet. Egy pillanat, és itt leszek.

– Oké.

Spock átment a szomszédos szobába, amit Jim a konyhának hitt. Jim képtelen volt megállni a késztetést, hogy lecsekkolja Spock farát, ahogy távozott. Magának mosolygott, majd leült a kanapén, és türelmesen várt. Közel ült oda, ahol a könyvek voltak, és kisilabizált pár címet.

– Szoktál olvasni? – Kérdezte Spock megijesztve Jimet. Megugrott a helyén, és tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett fel Spockre. Spock döbbentnek tűnt. – Elnézést kérek, amiért megijesztettelek.

Jim felkuncogott. – Nem, semmi baj. Ja, szoktam olvasni, és szeretem a régi könyveket.

Spock lerakta a teáscsészét a csészealjjal az asztalra Jim elé. Körbesétált, majd leült Jim mellé a saját teáscsészéjével. Jim kortyolt belőle egyet és biccentett a kellemes ízre.

– Ez jó. – Jim egy újabbat kortyolt. –Nagyon jó. Istenem, remélem nem vagyok rá allergiás.

– Vannak allergiáid? – Kérdezte Spock. Ő is kortyolt a saját teájából.

– Ja, egy csomó. – Jim kortyolt még egyet, majd megnyalta az ajkait. – Általában a tünetek rögtön jelentkeznek, ha allergiás vagyok. – Jim várt egy pár pillanatot, majd vállat vont. – Gondolom, akkor nem vagyok allergiás rá.

– Megkönnyebbültem, hogy ezt hallom. Nem vagyok a birtokában a szükséges gyógykészítményeknek, hogy ellássak egy allergiás reakciót. – Spock lerakta a teáscsészéjét az asztalra. Felvette a PADDot, ami ott volt. Jim nézte, ahogy nyomkodta a képernyőt.

Jim is lerakta a saját teáscsészéjét, és Spock felé fordult, egyik lábát maga alá húzva, és az oldalát a kanapé háttámlájának döntve. – Mit csinálsz?

– Hozzáadom a listámhoz, hogy mit már tudok rólad. – Spock felnézett  a PADDról. – Milyen konkrét allergiáid vannak?

Jim elmosolyodott. – Hogy megnevezzek párat, amit tudok : eper, hal, de nem kagyló, latex, nikkel, különféle gyógyszerek ellentétes hatást váltanak ki nálam, néhány fűszer, virágok…

Spock felvonta egyik szemöldökét. – Ha allergiás vagy a virágokra, akkor miért voltál a botanikus kertben?

– Csak néhány virág. Azt hiszem a rózsák a fő bűnösök. A szemeim tiszta puffadtak meg viszketősek lesznek tőlük.

– Milyen más allergiák vannak még?

– Ez egy hosszú lista, és én nem is tudom az összeset. Bones strigulázza őket amúgy.

– Bones?

– McCoy. Én Bonesnak hívom.

Spock visszanézett a PADDjára és Jim nézte őt, ahogy jegyzetet készít McCoy becenevéről. Jim közelebb hajolt, hogy többet is megpillantson a listából. Jim elvigyorodott. – Látom a listád főként a kadét fájlomból van és oh… a büntetőjogi nyilvántartásból.

Spock szemei lassan felemelkedtek, hogy találkozzanak Jim csillogó kékjeivel. – Én… ez csak… én nem…

Jim felemelte a kezét, és Spock abbahagyta. – Rendben van. Pike is átnézte azt, mikor jelentkeztem. Semmi bűncselekmény, csak néhány piti és rosszmagaviseleti butaság.

– Elnézést kérek, hogy átfutottam. Nem kellett volna.

– Megint csak, semmi baj. – Jim elvette Spock PADDját a férfitől. – Hogy őszinte legyek, én nem néztem át a te általad adott információkat.

Spock szemöldökei felemelkedtek. – Miért? Annak érdekében, hogy biztosítsuk, hogy a családom elhiggye, hogy együtt vagyunk, tudnunk kell…

– Nem kell tudnunk mindent, Spock – vágott közbe Jim. – Milyen régóta hiszik, hogy együtt vagyunk?

– Négy hónapja.

– Oké, szóval, négy hónap alatt, lassúra véve ezt az ál-kapcsolatot, még nem tudnánk egymásról mindent. A főbb dolgokat igen, de nem mindent. Ily módon, őszintén tanulhatok új dolgokat a családoddal, és lehetnek kis vitáink azon a tényen…, hogy én  nem tudom… nem meséltél a szeretett háziállatokról.

– I’Ch…

– Ne, ne mondd el.

Spock bezárta a száját.

– Mi történik az első randin? – Kérdezte Jim.

– Az első randinkon, mi elmentünk a…

– Nem, nem a miénken. Majd oda is elérünk. Általában, mi történik egy első randin?

– Nem tudom. Sosem voltam még  randin.

_Mi?_ Jim hátradőlt. – Komolyan?

Zöld pír tűnt fel Spock orcáin. – Igen. Randizás és egy pár keresése nem volt a gondolataim között.

– Szexeltél már?

A zöld egy árnyalattal elmélyült. Spock szemei a teáscsészéje felé vették irányukat. – Vulkániak, általában, nem kötelezik el magukat sima kapcsolatok mellett. Ez a – Spock kettejük közé mutatott a kezével – hamis megállapodás, a legközelebbi, amiben én valaha is voltam egy kapcsolathoz képest.

Jim pislogott pár alkalommal, feldolgozva az információt. – Istenem, de aranyos vagy.

A zöld lekúszott Spock nyakán.

Jim elmosolyodott és közelebb helyezkedett. – Oké, szóval a mi első randink volt a te valaha volt első randid.

– Pontosan.

– Hűha, te tényleg nagy galibába keveredtél itt a családoddal.

– Valóban. Mit javasolsz, mit tegyünk?

– Nos, el kellene mennünk.

– El?

– Ahelyett, hogy itt ücsörgünk és beszélünk, menjünk el. Csináljuk meg azt az első randit, amit kigondoltál. El is játszatjuk, megismerhetjük egymást jobban, érezhetjük egymást, és a hazugságod sem lesz egy teljes hazugság, mivel tulajdonképpen volt első randink.

– Logikus.

Jim elvigyorodott. – Én egy logikus fickó vagyok.

Jim látta Spock szájának széleit kissé felfelé kunkorodni.

_Aranyos_.

Egy csöngés érkezett a komputer felől. Spock felállt. – Itt az idő, hogy találkozz az anyámmal.

Jim is felállt. – És az ő neve…?

– Amanda.

– És az apád…?

– Sarek.

Jim bólintott. – Amanda és Sarek.

Odasétáltak a komputerhez, ahol Spock felállított két széket. – És mit csinálnak?

– Ha elolvastad volna a fájlokat, amit adtam neked, tudnád a választ erre a kérdésre.

Jim kinyújtotta a nyelvét Spockra, majd helyet foglalt a komputer előtt. – Oh hé, ne felejts el apró dolgokat hozzáadni, ami tudatja velük az esetleges szakítás sem áll távol.

– Emlékszem. – Spock leült Jim mellé, és megnyomta a gombot, válaszolva a hívásra. Jim kiegyenesedett és felvett egy mosolyt, ahogy Spock édesanyja feltűnt a képernyőn.

Jim mosolya erőltetettből rögtön őszintévé vált, ahogy Amandára pillantott. A nő gyönyörű volt, idősebb, valószínűleg az ötvenes éveinek vége felé. Sötét haja a vállaira omlott, és mutatott pár tincs őszebbet is itt-ott.

Arca felragyogott látva őt, látva mindkettejüket. – Jim – mondta lágyan.

Jim felemelte a kezét egy kis intésre. – Örülök, hogy végre láthatom, Mrs. Mrs…öh… Sarek?

Amanda finoman felnevetett. – Kérlek, hívj Amandának.

– Amanda. El kell mondanom, most már értem, honnan kapta Spock a gyönyörű barna szemeit és jó kinézetét.

 – Köszönöm szépen, de nem fogadhatom el az összes érdemet a kinézetéért. Az édesapja is igen jóképű.

– Úgy gondolod, hogy a szemeim gyönyörűek? – Kérdezte Spock, Jimre nézve.

– Spock, ne már, mindig azt mondom, hogy mennyire szeretem a szemeidet. Olyanok, mint az olvasztott csokoládé.

Spock elpirult, és félrenézett. Jim mentálisan ragyogott, majd visszaterelte a figyelmét Amandára.

– És, Amanda, te amúgy sem lehetsz elég öreg, hogy Spock anyja legyél.

– A harmincadik életévében születtem – mondta Spock. – Elég idős volt.

– Spock, Jim csak hízeleg.

– Oh.

Jim elvigyorodott. – Vulkániak, mi?

Amanda nevetett, majd bólintott.

– Azt is el szerettem volna mondani, hogy sajnálom, hogy Spock azt az első képet elküldte neked. Nem mondta el nekem, hogy akartál egy képet, de mikor mégis, miután elküldte azt az igazán előnytelen képet, biztosra mentem, hogy legyen egy szép képünk, amit leküldhetünk.

– Sejtettem, hogy csak valahonnan szerzett egy képet, hogy elküldje nekem. A másoik kép már sokkal jobb volt, de még mindig nem emelte ki a valódat. – Amanda a fiára nézett. – Spock, ő káprázatos.

Spock bólintott. – Valóban, ő az, Anyám.

Jim gyengéen oldalba bökte  Spockot. – Ah, káprázatos vagyok, édesem?

Spock félrekapta a fejét. – Tudod, hogy az vagy.

Jim nem tudott nem elpirulni erre. Amandára nézett, és látta őt mindentudóan rájuk mosolyogni.

– Ti ketten – mondta. – Annyira örülök, hogy végre találkoztam veled, Jim. Elképzelésed sincs, milyen régóta vártam már arra, hogy halljam, hogy a kan-bum talált magának valaki különlegeset.

– Anyám, ahogy korábban is elmondtam, Jim és én lassúra vesszük ezt a kapcsolatot. Ő nem alaki különleges.

Jim vette az alkalmat és tátott szájjal bámult Spockra. – Megbocsáss?

Spock megrázta a fejét. – Nem úgy értettem… te különleges vagy… Én csak… mi lassúra vesszük a dolgokat.

– Ah-ha – mondta Jim, összeszűkítve a szemeit kissé, mielőtt visszanézett Amandára.

– Én nem akartam semmit sem elkezdeni – mondta Amanda, kettejük közé nézve.

– Nem tetted, hölgyem – mosolygott Jim. – Csak ez egy hosszú hét volt.

– Mindkettőnk számára – értett egyet Spock.

– Megértem. Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy olyan boldog vagyok kettőtök miatt. Nagyon édes párt alkottok.

– Köszönjük. – Jim Amanda mögé nézett a szobában, ahol a nő volt. – Látom kedves kis házatok van. Alig várom, hogy személyesen is lássam.

– Oh, köszönjük szépen, Jim. Most már sokkal könnyebb, fenntartani, hogy az én kis kan-bum kiköltözött, és nem bújik bele mindenbe.

– Szóval Spock egy kis bajkeverő volt, mi? Pont, ahogy gondoltam.

– Nem voltam az – mondta Spock.

– Az volt – mondta Amanda Jimnek egy vigyorral. – Nos, az volt, mikor totyogó kisgyerek volt. Mindig belemászott mindenbe, lehúzott dolgokat, szétszedett dolgokat. Sareknek és nekem majdnem pórázra kellett kötnünk őt, mikor a városba mentünk.

– Képekre van szükségem – nevetett Jim. – Spock nem mutatott semmit sem a gyermekkorából. Mindig volt ez a bilifrizura neki?

– Két éves kora óta igen. Azelőtt a hajában voltak aranyos kis bongyolkák, amikre nem vitt rá a lélek, hogy levágjam.

Jim Spockra nézett. – Bongyolkák?

– Anyám. Jim. Kérlek.

Jim megrázta a fejét, és visszafordította a figyelmét Amandára.  – Ő sosem mond el nekem semmit, Amanda. Fogsz nekem mutatni képeket, mikor odaértünk, ugye?

– Fogok mutatni párat. Valójában nem ide fogtok jönni. T’Pau úgy döntött, hogy az összejövetelt az ő otthonában, Vulcana Rengar mellett tartjuk. Talán a következő szüneteden Spock el fog hozni ShiKharra.

– Az igazán jó lenne. Alig várom, hogy a Vulkánra érjek. Azt hallottam, hogy pokoli a forróság ott.

– Tud pokoli lenni. Azt ajánlom, hogy pakolj pár szintetikus anyagból készült ruhadarabot is, ami segít hűvösen maradni.

– Azt fogom tenni. Sarek ott van? Azt reméltem, hogy vele is találkozhatok. – Jim érezte, ahogy Spock megmerevedik mellette. Amanda szemei kissé kitágultak; egy meglepett pillantás futott át a vonásain. _Franc, valami rosszat mondtam. Él még az apja?_

– Itt van. Én csak… megyek és idehozom.

– Anyám, nem kell… – próbálkozott Spock, de Amanda már fel is állt, és távozott. Spock Jimre nézett. Jim ártatlanul mosolygott. – Ha elolvastad volna a fájlt, tudtad volna, hogy nem beszéltem az apámmal, mióta elhagytam a Vulkánt.

– Oh,a mindenit! Nos… itt az ideje egy újabb kis összezörrenésnek?

Spock sóhajtott, és bólintott, ahogy Amanda visszatért. Leült, és egy vulkáni férfi ült le mellé. Ő is idősebb volt, fekete hajjal, melybe több ősz szál vegyült, mint Amandáéba.

– Sajnálom – mondta Jim. – Nem tudtam, hogy ti nem beszéltek.

Amanda még meglepettebbnek tűnt, ahogy Sarek szemöldökei felemelkedtek.

– Jim – mondta Spock komoran. – Ez nem olyasvalami, amit hangosan kimondanék.

– Nos, ha korábban elmondtad volna, hogy ne…

– Most nem ennek van az ideje – vágott közbe Spock. Az apjára nézett és felemelte a kezét a vulkáni szalutációban. – Hosszú és eredményes életet, Apám.

Jim is felemelte a kezét. – Örülök, hogy láthatlak, Uram. Elnézést kérek, hogy… nos… nem akartam borsot törni az orrod alá. Néha csinálok ilyesmit.

Sarek bólintott. – Semmi következménye nincs. Épp, ahogy te is felkészületlen voltál, hogy találkozz velem, én is felkészületlen voltam, hogy találkozzak veled.

– Nos, mindenesetre örülök, hogy találkoztunk.

– A feleségem úgy informált engem, hogy egy Csillagflotta kadét vagy. E módon találkoztatok Spockkal?

Jim bólintott, majd megbökte Spockot az asztal alatt. Nem tudta a „hogyan találkoztunk”-történetet.

– Jim és én az akadémia könyvtárában találkoztunk. A legtöbb idejét ott tölti, tanulással, vagy mások segítésével. Én egy könyvet kerestem, és nem tudtam megtalálni annak kijelölt helyén. Jim volt olyan kedves, hogy segítsen átkutatni az egész könyvtárat, és a következő nap értesített annak megtalálásáról.

Jim elmosolyodott. _Ez_ _tényleg úgy hangzott, mint valami, amit én csinálnék_. – Csak annyira összezavarodottnak tűnt, mert a könyv nem ott volt, ahol a komputer mondta, hogy kellene lennie.

– Ezt meg tudom érteni – kuncogott Amanda. – A vulkániak olyanok, mint a logika és törvények.  Bármiféle eltérés, és ők… nos, úgy hívom, hogy rövid zárlat.

– Pontosan így nézett ki Spock! – Nevetett Jim _. Ember, azt kívánom, bárcsak igaz lenne ez a történet._

– Mikor visszavittem a könyvet, Jim dolgozott és beszélgettünk az óráimról, mivel a lakótársa az előző évben az egyik diákom volt. Jim ekkor felvetette, hogy részt vehetnénk egy étkezésen együtt.

– Elhívtam őt – vallotta be Jim. – Egy kicsit ügyetlenkedtem, de megtettem és ő azt mondta, hogy… mit is mondtál?

– Nem.

_Nem? Mi? Miért mondanál nemet nekem?_

– Nem? – kérdezte Amanda.

Spock bólintott. – Jim megkérdezett még néhányszor a következő hetekben, mire beadtam a derekam.

_Hűha, haver, ez engem igazán ellenszenves alaknak állít be_. – Egy kicsit kemény voltam, és sajnálom azt az első randit. Mondtam neki, hogy nem kell többet találkoznunk, ha nem akar.

– De élveztem a társaságát – mondta Spock, Jimra nézve.

Jim viszonozta a pillantást, és vigyorgott. – És én élveztem a tiedet.

Egymásra bámultak még egy pár pillanatig, mielőtt Jim vonakodva elszakította a tekintetét. – Azóta pedig lassúra vesszük a kapcsolatunkat.

– Valóban – értett egyet Spock.

Sarek bólintott. Aztán a feleségére nézett. Jim látta a nőt, ahogy megpaskolja a férfi  karját.

– Nagyon örvendtem a találkozásnak, Jim – mondta Amanda. – Sarek és én alig várjuk, hogy találkozzunk személyesen is. Az egész család lelkesen várja, hogy találkozhasson veled.

– Nem lelkesek – mondta Sarek.

– Oh, pedig azok, még ha ez illogikus is – mondta neki Amanda. – Nekünk most le kell raknunk. Sarek holnap korán kel és nem tud nélkülem aludni.

– Anyám.

– Amanda.

– Igaznak hangzik – kuncogott Jim. – Nemsokára találkozunk.

– Hosszú és hasznos életet – adta hozzá Spock, felemelve a kezét ta’alban. Jim lemásolta és megismételte a szavait.

– Békét és hosszú életet – viszonozta Sarek.

– Viszlát most – mondta Amanda, mielőtt a videó kikapcsolt volna.

Jim hátradőlt a székében, és sóhajtott. – Nos, azt hiszem, ez jól ment.

Spock szembefordult vele. – Azt hiszem, tényleg így volt. Köszönöm.

– Nem probléma, most, mivel elhívtalak, gondolom én fizetek a vacsoráért?

– Helyesen következtettél.

Jim felhorkantott. – Rendben, de ne számíts rá, hogy felvágjak.

– Felvágj? Nem értem.

Jim felállt. – Majd később elmagyarázom. Most, hol folyt le az első randink?

– Éloi.

Jim ezúttal igaziból eltátotta a száját. – Éloi? Úgy, mint a három Michelin csillagos étterem a külvárosban?

– Igen.

– Hogy a pokolba szereztem én oda foglalást?

Spock pislogott. – Én… én nem tudom. Ez volt a toplistás étterem a városban, szóval úgy hittem…

– Úgy hitted, hogy az én kadét képem tud foglalást szerezni oda és ki is fizetni?

Spock szemei tikkelt. – A szüleim nem tudják hol volt a randink.

– Helyes, mert megváltoztatjuk. Gyerünk, tudok egy kellemes helyet közel a kikötőhöz. – Jim elindult a bejárati ajtó felé, megrázva a fejét, ahogy ment. – Jesszus, a vulkániaknak igazán drága ízlésük van.

 

*****

 

Amanda felállt és elhagyta a dolgozószobát. Sarek követte.

– Nem kellett volna informálni őket arról, hogy szükségem van a jelenlétedre az ágyunkban azért, hogy nyugalmas álmom legyen – mondta Sarek.

Amanda kuncogott. – Nem tudtam megállni. – Belépett a hálószobájukba, és kihúzta a hálóköntösét. – Jim nagyon kedvesnek tűnik. Jó a kémiájuk együtt, úgy gondolom.

– Kedves, igen, ámbár úgy tűnt, kissé civódtak egymással. Spock elmulasztotta közölni vele, hogy ő és én nem beszélünk.

– Nem, nem tette. – Amanda a férjére nézett. – Ennek mondjuk változnia kell. Mindkettőtök úgy viselkedik, mint egy gyerek, azon döntése miatt, hogy csatlakozik a Csillagflottához.

– Amanda, a vulkáni utat választotta…

– Vulkáni maradt így is. Csak inkább a Csillagflottát választotta – szakította félbe Amanda. – Sarek, ő a te fiad. Nem számít az életútja, ő akkor is a te fiad marad. Nem azért csinálta ezt, hogy téged bosszantson. Ők kiközösítették őt, azt sugallva, hogy hátránya van. Én örülök neki, hogy egy olyan utat választott, ahol elfogadást talál. Ahol talál valaki olyat, mint Jim, hogy vele legyen, még ha néha össze is kapnak. Mi is szoktunk civakodni.

– Igen, de…

– Minden pár szokott vitába keveredni időről időre, ez természetes, hogy nem jövünk ki az élet minden pillanatában. Néha te olyannyira frusztrálsz engem azzal, hogy logika ez, logika az, hogy le akarom tépni a frufrudat a fejedről.

Sarek közelebb lépett. – Tisztában vagyok vele.

Amanda kinyúlt és megérintette az arcát. – De jobban szeretlek bárminél.

– És én is szeretlek téged, ashal-veh – válaszolt Sarek.

– Megpróbálsz majd zöld ágra vergődni Spockkal, amíg itt lesz?

– Milyen zöld ág?

Amanda megrázta a fejét, és elmosolyodott. – Tudod, hogy mire gondoltam.

Sarek elgondolkodott, majd bólintott. Megcsókolta a nő arcát. – Törekednem kell majd egy jobb kapcsolatra a fiunkkal, amíg itt lesz.

– Köszönöm.

– Spock, úgy tűnt… szerelmes Jimbe.

– Amilyen az apja, olyan a fia, mikor a gyönyörű emberek elcsábításáról van szó.

– Valóban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igazság szerint, most kényelmesebbnek tűnt az, hogy tegeződjön Jim Spock szüleivel, szóval következetesen így fogom fordítani... Legalábbis, a terv ez egyelőre. 
> 
> A különböző eddig feltűnt vulkáni kifejezések fordításai pedig:  
> kan-bu - fiú(gyermek)  
> ashal-veh - édesem  
> ta'al - az a jellegzetes szalutáció, amit Spock szokott  
> (legalábbis azt hiszem, de nem beszélek vulkániul, csak ez tűnt logikusnak)


	3. Randi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást az új részhez!  
> (még magam is megleptem milyen hamar kész lett)

Spock követte Jimet és a pincért az éttermen keresztül. Spock élt a lehetőséggel, hogy Jim hátsó felét csodálja, konkrétan azt, hogyan nézett ki a fara a szűk nadrágjában. Spock megharapta az alsó ajkát, majd megrázta a fejét. Elfordította a tekintetét, mikor megmutatták nekik az asztalukat. Leült a kétszemélyes asztalhoz, és nézte, ahogy Jim vele szemben helyet foglal. A pincér odaadta nekik az étlapokat, majd elsétált. Spock egy pillanatot arra szánt, hogy körbenézzen. Nem volt túl csicsás étterem, de még így is elég szép volt, és Spock alulöltözöttnek érezte magát a kis házikészítésű pulóverében.

– Át kellett volna öltöznöm – mondta Spock.

Jim felnézett az étlapjáról. A szemei átfésülték Spock felsőtestét egy pillanatig. A félhomályos fényben, mely az étteremben uralkodott, Spock észrevette, hogy Jim szemei sötétebb árnyalatú kéknek tűnnek. Mikor felemelkedtek, hogy találkozzanak Spockéval, pont jól kapták el a fejük felett fényforrást, és visszavilágosodtak. A férfi adott Spocknak egy, az előzőekhez képest lágyabb mosolyt. – Na, jól nézel ki.

Spock melegséget érzett az orcáiban. Leszegte a szemeit, és felvette az étlapot. Meg volt lepődve, hogy talált vegetáriánus választékot is a menün. – Van vegetáriánus választékuk.

– Oh, franc, igazad van – mondta Jim. – A vulkániak vegetáriánusok. Baszki, én ezt teljesen elfelejtettem. Csak arra emlékszem, hogy ez a hely rendelkezik egy olyan rostélyos étellel, amit nagyon szeretek. Gondolnom kellet volna…

– Nincs belőle semmi probléma, Jim. Van vegetáriánus fogásuk.

Jim bólintott. – Remek. Még mindig sajnálom, hogy nem gondoltam erre korábban.

A pincér odajött az asztalukhoz és ők rendeltek. A pincér visszatért egy perccel később az italaikkal, és egy kosár kenyérrel az asztalra.

– Tehát, mi egy első randin vagyunk – mondta Jim.

– Valóban így van. Mi csinálunk?

– Te mit gondolsz, mit csinálunk?

– Ahogy korábban mondtad, megismerjük egymást behatóbban.

Jim elmosolyodott. – Hello, én James Tiberius Kirk vagyok. Kérlek hívj Jimnek. Idén fejezem be a második évemet a Csillagflotta Akadémián. A parancsnoki pályán vagyok, előrehozott haladón. Úgy tervezem, hogy a harmadik évem végén befejezem, és szerzek egy hajót, amit parancsnokolhatok. A születésnapom január negyedikén van, ami miatt én egy bak vagyok, mely kiegészül egy elbűvölő, szorgos és alkalmazkodó személyiséggel. Te jössz.

Spock mentálisan mosolygott, még azt is érezte, hogy a szájának sarkai fel akarnak kunkorodni egy kivülről is látható mosolyban. – Én Spock vagyok. Én…

– Nem-nem, teljes nevet.

– A teljes nevem kiejthetetlen a legtöbb embernek.

– Nos, én nem olyan vagyok, mint a legtöbb ember.

– Tényleg nem. Helyes. A nevem S’chn T’gai Spock.

Jim szemei egy kissé elkerekedtek. – Ja, csak Spocknak foglak hívni.

– Köszönöm. Én egy Csillagflotta tiszt vagyok, parancsnoki rangban. Emellett professzor és programozó is az akadémián. Mikor az Enterprise elkészül, én leszek az első tisztje Pike kapitánynak, ezzel együtt pedig a főtudományos szakértő is.

Jim összefonta a karjait az asztal tetején, és egy kicsit előrébb hajolt. – Úgy érted, mikor az Enterprise kész lesz, te leszel az én első tisztem, mivel én leszek a kapitány.

– Nem.

Jim kinyújtotta rá a nyelvét. – Rendben, megértettem ez mind. Folytasd.

– Folytassam? – válaszolt Spock, felemelve egy szemöldökét.

– A szülinapod?

– A születésnapok illogikusak.

– Nem, teljesen logikusak, mert ezek annak a napnak az évfordulói, mikor beléptél a világba, meztelenül és ordítva.

_Ez logikus, felteszem_. – Csillagidő 2230.06.

Jim egy vigyorban tört ki. – A szülinapunk mindkettőnknek januárban van.

– Pontosan.

– Csak két nap különbséggel.

– És három évvel.

– Ja, de két nap. Oh, ez tök menő. Tarthatunk egybekötött szülinapi partikat.

– Nem hiszem.

Jim félrenézett, és összevonta a szemöldökeit. Spock hallotta Jimet, amint fordított sorrendben motyogja a hónapok neveit, mielőtt átkozódni kezdene. – Francba, nem voltunk együtt januárban. – Jim visszanézett Spockra. – Ha együtt lettünk volna januárban, akkor egy egybekötött születésnapi buli igazán jó történet lett volna a család szórakoztatására.

– De nem voltunk.

– Ja, francba. De, hé, te is bak vagy.

– Az asztrológia badarság.

Jim hátradőlt és megrázta a fejét. – Te annyira nem vagy mókás. Rendben, lássuk csak… mi más… oh, a szüleim Winona és George. Te és mindenki a föderációban ismeri az apám, szóval abba nem kell belemenjünk. – Spock bólintott beleegyezésképp. Nem tudta elképzelni egyik sülőjének sem az elvesztését olyan fiatalon, mint Jimmel történt.

– Az anyám és én jól kijövünk – folytatta Jim. – Ő még mindig a Csillagflottában szolgál. Van egy idősebb testvérem, Sam. Mi nem… Úgy értem, van kapcsolatunk, de az egy kicsit erőltetett. Ő elment, elhagyott engem, mikor gyerekek voltunk.

Spock látta, hogy Jim szemei levándorolnak és szomorúnak tűnnek. Spock meg akarta ölelni őt, vagy megérinteni valamilyen módon, hogy vigasztalást nyújtson. A szíve fájt az oldalában valamilyen okból, amiért Jimet szomorúnak látta.

– Nehéz időszak volt az. Anyám testvére, Frank vigyázott ránk, míg Anya nem volt a bolygón. Ő egy kicseszett nagy seggfej volt, és elhajtotta Samet. Nagyapa befogadta őt, de nekem maradni kellett.

– Mennyi idős voltál?

– Tizenkettő. Visszavágásként lehajtottam egy kocsival egy szirtről – Jim ezután egy öntelt mosolyt vett fel. – És ez volt a kezdete az én bűnözői pályafutásomnak. Nem tudom miért mondtam el ezt neked. Ez nem olyasmi, amiről beszélni szoktam, főleg nem egy első randin. – Jim szemei még mindig szomorúnak tűntek a vigyor ellenére.

– Köszönöm, hogy megosztottad. Én nem tudom elképzelni, hogy ilyen kemény körülményeken menjek keresztül.

Jim megrázta a kezét. – Ez mostmár a múlt, és rosszabbon is keresztülmentem már, mint hogy a bátyám elhagyjon. Amibe most mi nem fogunk belemenni. Mindenesetre, Sam házas, Denevában él a feleségével. Nemsokára gyermekük is lesz. – Jim kortyolt egyet a borából. – Tovább lépve… Spock, neked vannak testvéreid?

– Van egy idősebb féltestvérem, az édesapám első házasságából. Nem beszéltem vele több, mint egy évtizede.

– Basszus, mi történt?

Spock mentálisan sóhajtott. – Ez egy hosszú történet, egy olyan, amit nem hiszem, hogy megosztanék egy olyan kapcsolatban, ami lassan megy.

– Én megosztottam egy részét a sanyarú kölyökkoromnak. Most te jössz.

– Na jó. Sybok elvetette a logikus neveltetését és azt választotta, hogy keblére öleli az érzéseket. Mikor bátorította a többieket, hogy kövessék őt, száműzték, és sosem tért vissza.

Jim féloldalra döntötte a fejét. – Ez nem tűnik olyan rossznak. Mi a baj azzal, ha az ember megadja magát az érzéseinek?

– Én nem hiszem, hogy bármi baj is lenne ezzel, ámbár, ahogy már korábban is megjegyeztem, ez egy hosszú történet, melynek csak a rövidített verzióját osztottam meg.

Jim bólintott. – Oké. Úgy sejtem, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy nem hozzuk fel őt a vacsoraasztalnál?

– Pontosan.

– Mik a hobbijaid?

– Témaváltoztatás?

– Ja – mosolygott Jim.

– Élvezem a tudományt és…

– Nem, nem tudományos cuccokat vagy dolgokat, amit a munka keretei között csinálsz. Hobbik. Mit szeretsz csinálni, mikor csak magad vagy? Valami, ami boldoggá tesz.

Spock felvonta egyik szemöldökét.

Jim felkuncogott. – Talán nem kifelé boldog, de mi tesz belül boldoggá?

– Sakk.

– Sakk? A sakk jó. Szeretem a sakkot. Mi más?

– Olvasás. Játszok vulkáni lantot. Ny…Uhura és én szoktunk együtt gyakorolni. – Spock reménykedett benne, hogy az elszólását sikerült palástolni, de a Jim arcán megjelenő kifejezés másról árulkodott. – Én… Én még élvezem az akváriumban tett látogatásokat – vallotta be Spock.

Jim egy új mosollyal ajándékozta meg. Egy édessel, ami a szemeit is csillogásra késztette. Spock szíve már nem fájt többé, hanem csak szaporábban dobogott. – Szeretem az akváriumot.

– A Vulkánnak van vízi élővilága, de nincsenek sem akváriumok, sem állatkertek. Az anyám gyakran vitt el ilyen helyekre, mikor a Földre látogattunk.

– Visszahoz kedves emlékeket?

– Valóban. Mik a te hobbijaid? – Kérdezte Spock, ahogy a pincér lerakta eléjük az ételeiket. Rostonsült burgonyát Jimnek és szarvasgombás rizottót Spocknak.

– Azt hiszem ugyanaz, mint neked. Olvasás, sakk, San Franciscóban sétálgatás. – Jim evett pár falatot az ételéből, és Spock is hasonlóképp cselekedett.

– Van kedvenc könyved? – kérdezte Spock.

Jim megnyalta az alsó ajkát és Spock követte a rózsaszín nyelv útját a szemeivel. – Annyira sok könyvet szeretek. Nem hiszem, hogy le tudom szűkíteni egyre. _Két város regénye, Az öreg halász és a tenger, Az ötös számú vágóhíd, Harry Potter sorozat_ , Roald Dahl könyvei, öh… _A nap újból felkel_ – Jim abbahagyta és felnevetett. – Napestig tudnám folytatni, szóval most itt abbahagyom. Mi a helyzet veled?

– Hasonlóan, túl sok van, hogy le tudjam szűkíteni egyre.

– Lefogadom, hogy mind logikus könyvek – csipkelődött Jim.

– Az _Alice Csodaországban_ nem egy logikus könyv, és Roald Dahl munkásságának nagy része sem.

Jim nevetett. – Egyetértek.

Ezután kényelmes csendbe süppedtek, és  csak ettek egy ideig. Jim elcsent egy falatot Spock rizottójából, tehát Spock visszavágott pár burgonya elvételével. Jim küldött neki egy vigyort, majd gyengéen meglökte a lábát az asztal alatt.

– Tudom a szüleid nevét, a testvéred, nagymamád T’Pau, és az unokatestvéred Stonn meg a feleségének T’Pringnek. Milyen más családtagokról kellene tudnom? Nagyapa? Nagynénik? Nagybácsik? Kedvenc unokatestvérek?

– A nagyapám születésem előtt eltávozott, a neve Skon volt. Az apámnak két fiatalabb fiútestvére van, Silek és Sopek. Silek házasságban van Mitranival, és három gyermekük van. Spock házastársa T’Hen,ő a második felesége.

– Melyik pár gyermeke Stonn?

– Spock és első felesége Elieth, a szülei Stonnak.

Jim bólintott. – És Stonn most T’Pringgel van, és született egy… gyermekük.

Spock biccentett. – Egy lány, akit T’Ariisnak hívnak.

– T’Pau, Silek, Sopek, Mitrani, T’Hen, T’PRing, Stonn és T’Ariis. Ez az egész család?

– Nem. Silek gyermekei is ott lesznek, ahogy azok gyermekei is. Más távoli rokonok is várhatók, hogy részt vesznek. Majd bemutatlak, ha elérkezik annak az ideje.

– Mikor volt utoljára, hogy egy ekkora családi összejövetel történt?

– Volt egy összejövetel, hogy köszöntsünk egy gyermeket, három egész ötvenhárom tized évvel ezelőtt.

Jim befejezte a rostélyosának utolsó falatját, majd  hátradőlt és megsimogatta a pocakját. Spock nézte a kezét és, hogy hogyan kunkorodott fel kissé az inge, kis bőrt felfedve elől. – Ember, ez aztán jó volt – nyögött Jim.

Spock visszarántotta a pillantását a tányérjára, és befejezte, ami még maradt az ételéből. Ez egy jó étek volt. Spock lerakta az evőeszközeit, és felrakta az asztalra a kezeit melléjük.

A pincér odajött az asztalukhoz és felvette a tányérjaikat. – Desszertet?

Jim előre hajolt és a kezeit Spockéin pihentette. Jim bőre a sajátjáén szikrázott. Bámult a kezeikre, míg Jim a desszert lehetőségekről érdeklődött.

– Isteni csokoládés ganache mousse tortánk van csokoládé szósszal és friss erdei gyümölcsökkel.

Jim megcirógatta Spock kezét és egy elragadtatott kifejezést viselt az arcán. – Ez jól hangzik. Akarsz felezni, Spock?

Spock elszakította a szemeit a kezeikről.  – A csokoládé nem fér meg a vulkániakkal.

– Oh – a férfi visszanézett a pincérre. –Valami más, ami nem tartalmaz csokoládét?

– Van még csodálatos epres szuflénk eper öntettel és epres szorbéval.

Jim elvigyorodott. – Én szó szerint meghalok, ha ezt megeszem. Nem kell eper.

A pincér bólintott. – Uh, nos, van még sült Hawaii karamellizált ananász fagylalttal és vaníliás sifonnal.

– Ez már jól hangzik, Spock?

Spock bólintott és a pincér elsétált, hogy leadja a rendelésüket. Spock visszanézett a kezeikre, ahol Jim lassan körözött az ujjbegyeivel a bőre mentén. Spock engedte, hogy egy darabja a mindig fentlevő páncéljának kissé hátrább húzódjon.  Megremegett, ahogy Jim felszíni gondolatai és érzelmei belészivárogtak. Jim boldog volt, de egy kissé ideges. Jim Spockra gondolt, pontosabban a füleire, és azon elmélkedett, hogy miért voltak hegyesek.

– Jim.

– Igen, Spock?

– A vulkániak érintőtelepaták.

Jim keze lefagyott. – Te olvasod az elmém?

Spock szemei találkoztak Jiméivel, ahogy visszarakta a páncélját a helyére. – Elkaptam egy gondolatot. A vulkáni fülek azért hegyesek, mert a Vulkánon a levegő ritkább, mint a Földön, és az evolúció egy némileg más formát eredményezett, meg egy kissé nagyobb fület, hogy segítsen a hangok felismerésében.

– Köszönöm, hogy informáltál erről – mondta Jim. – Elkaptál mást is?

Spock megrázta a fejét. – Nem, én védekezek.

– És mi van akkor, hogyha valamire nagyon hangosan gondolok? – Spock nézte, ahogy Jim felölt egy intenzív koncentrációra utaló arckifejezést. Spock páncélja szorosan a helyén volt, de még így is hallotta Jim elméjét, ahogy az övének mondja, hogy „3.1415926535897932384…”

_Lenyűgöző. Ennek nem szabadna megtörténnie. Nem kellene hallanom a gondolatait. A pajzsom a helyén van. Az elméje… nagyon erőteljes_. – Tisztában vagyok az összes számjeggyel, mely a pí-t alkotja, Jim.

Jim rávigyorgott, az arca felragyogott és a szemei csillogtak. – Hé, ez tök menő!

– Valóban. – Spock a kezeikre pillantott újfent. – Arról is kell informáljalak, hogy a vulkániak kezei nagyon érzékenyek.

– Mennyire érzékenyek?

Spock megfordította a kezét, így most a tenyereik értek össze. – Ez az a mód, ahogy a vulkániak csókolóznak.

Jim szemei kitágultak. Lenézett a kezeikre egy pillanatig, majd visszabámult Spockra. – Csók?

– Igen.

– Tehát… mikor én fogtam a kezed a kertben, és Stonn azt mondta, hogy illetlen, akkor azt tényleg úgy értette, hogy az illetlen volt?

– Igen. Ilyen cselekedetek felháborítóak a nyilvánosság előtt. Az elfogadható módja, a törődés kifejezésének nyilvánosság előtt az ez – Spock elhúzta a kezét Jiméből és kitartotta a mutató és középsőujját. Jim feltartotta a kezét és találkozott a másik két ujjával. Spock megborzongott. – Ezt úgy hívják, hogy ozh’esta – mondta neki Spock. – Ujj-ölelkezés.

– Hűha. Ezt… nagyon jó tudni. – Jim elhúzta a kezét. A pincér ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy lerakja eléjük a desszertjüket és két kanalat. Jim felvette az egyik kanalat és belemélyesztette a desszertbe. – Rendben, mivel te nem randizol.

Spock felvette a másik kanalat. – Tényleg nem.

– Az volt az első csókod?

Spock megállt a sült Hawaii falat bekapása közben.

– Spock?

– Igen – mondta lágyan.

– Jó volt?

– Gondolom. – Spock evett egy falatot az ananászos édességből.

Jim gyengén felnevetett. – Remek. Majd akkor fokozom a kézcsókos mutatványom később. Muszáj lesz majd, legalábbis Stonn előtt, gyengédséget sugároznunk, hogy az agyára menjünk.

– Igen, muszáj.

– Ez amúgy rendben van?

_Igen, ez több, mint rendben van._ Spock bólintott. – Mi egy ál-kapcsolatban vagyunk, és fenn kell tartanunk a látszatot. A megítélésedre hagyom, hogy mikor és mennyire gyakran kell bemutatnunk a gyengédséget.

Jim visszabólintott. – Nos, én egy nagyon tapizós fajta pasi vagyok, szóval előre is elnézést kérek, ha nagyon megszállom a személyes teredet. Hé, ezt tudnád majd egy lehetőségnek használni egy vitára.

– Valóban.

Jim még egy mosolyt küldött neki, és Spock szíve kihagyott egy ütemet.

 

*****

 

Vacsora után, amiért Jim fizetett, Spock hazakísérte Jimet. Ahogy közelítettek Jim épülete felé, Jim gyengéden oldalba lökte.

– Miért nem randiztál? – Kérdezte.

– Ahogy már mondtam, nem ez volt a prioritásom.

– Tehát, nem voltak olyan indíttatásaid, hogy valakit gondosan közelebbről átolvass?

– Nem voltak.

– Még Ny-val sem?

– Ő csupán egy barát.

Egy barát, ami szeretne több lenni, gondolom.

Spock megrázta a fejét. – Nem gondolok rá romantikus értelemben. Értékelem a barátságát.

– Az jó. A barátok jók.

– És mi a helyzet veled? Jóképű vagy és annak ellenére, hogy azt hallottam ’okoskodó’ vagy, a társaságod igazán kellemesnek találom. Szoktál randizni?

– Oh, köszönöm, Spock. Tudod, te is dögös vagy.

– Azt mondtam, hogy jóképű vagy, nem dögös.

– Egykutya. Öh, én randiztam. Mikor először jöttem a Csillagflottához, egy új levelet hajtottam félre, elkezdve az utamat egy jobb élet felé, szóval úgy gondoltam, hogy adok a randizásnak és elköteleződésnek egy esélyt. Csak épp nem működött.

– Miért?

Jim vállat vont. – Csak nem voltak jók számomra. Nem illettünk össze. Persze, a szex nagyszerű volt, de csak ennyi, és nem építhetsz egy kapcsolatot csak a szexre.

– Én nem tudhatom.

– Szexelhetsz randizás nélkül.

– Ezzel tisztában vagyok, de, ahogy mondtam, nem volt semmiféle indíttatásom a randevúzásra, vagy csupán arra, hogy találjak valakit, akivel hálhatok.

– Legalább szoktál maszturbálni?

Spock megrázta a fejét. – Ez a beszélgetés nem helyénvaló.

– Ezt igennek veszem.

– Illogikus vagy.

Jim nevetett, és újra meglökte gyengéden őt, mielőtt bevezette az épületbe, és fel a lakásának ajtajához. Jim megfordult, és szembenézett Spockkal. – Ez egy kellemes este volt, ál-barát.

– Igen, az volt. Köszönöm, hogy fizettél.

– Szívesen. De még mindig nem vágok fel.

– És én még mindig nem tudom, hogy ez mit jelent – válaszolt Spock.

Jim oldalra döntötte a fejét, és közelebb lépett. Spock állta a sarat, ahogy Jim megszállta a személyes terét. Ennyire közel léve, Spock képes volt látni, hogy a férfi szemei miképpen birtokolnak egy sötétebb gyűrűnyi kéket az írisz szélén, és az hogyan szelídült egy világosabb árnyalatba.

– Talán felvágok egy kicsit – mondta Jim finoman.

Mielőtt Spock újra kérdőre vonhatta volna Jimet, a szőke becsukta a szemeit és előrehajolt, a puha ajkait Spockéinak nyomva. Spock lefagyott és nem tudta mit csináljon. Sosem tapasztalta meg még eddig az emberi csókot. Becsukta a szemeit, majd visszacsókolt.

Jim közelebb lépett és a kezeit Spock hasára rakta. Spock Jim derekán pihentette a kezeit, és élvezte az érzését azoknak a puha, rózsaszín ajkaknak a sajátján. Ötlete sem volt, hogy amit csinált, az helyes volt-e, de Jim nem állította meg, szóval ő sem tette.

– Ehhem.

Mindketten lefagytak és lassan kinyitották  a szemeiket. Jim elhúzta az ajkait és megfordult. McCoy állt az ajtóban, kezei összefonva a mellkasa előtt és a szemei összeszűkültek.

– Azt hittem, hogy ez hamis? – Szólalt meg McCoy.

Jim megnyalta az ajkait. – Az is, mi csak… eltávolítjuk az útból a gubancokat először.

– Ah-ha – mondta McCoy.

– Kadét, jó estét – mondta Spock.

– Ja, ’estét, Parancsnok. Nem akarsz bejönni? Épp egy nagyszerű filmet nézek. Egy lány megkért egy fiút benne, hogy legyen az ál-barátja és kísérje el a családjához, és tudod mi történik a végén?

– Nem tudom.

– Bones, itt az ideje ágyba bújni – vágott közbe Jim. Jim küldött Spocknak egy mosolyt. – Jóéjt, Spock. Hamarosan találkozunk.

– Valóban. Jóéjt. Mindkettőtöknek.

Spock sarkon fordult és gyorsan távozott. Bent a liftben az ajkaihoz érintette az ujjbegyeit. Becsukta a szemeit és még mindig érezni tudta Jim ajkainak puhaságát a saját ajkainak nyomódni.

Sóhajtott. _Ez csupán egy ál-kapcsolat. Hamis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ford.megj.:   
> az magyarban ugyan megtalálható az „aquarium” honosodott verziója, de mi azt kisebbekre használjuk, és az össznépi vizes állatparkokat, amennyire én tudom, tropikáriumnak nevezzük, de egye fene módon hagytam benne az akvárium kifejezést 
> 
> bevallom az ételekben annyira nem vagyok otthon angolul, Spock kajája eredetileg „black truffle risotto”, melyben nem voltam biztos, hogy most akkor mit is akar, így nagyvonalúan szarvasgombás rizottónak fordítottam, ha valaki jobban tudja, az kérlek szóljon 
> 
> A könyvek melyek elhangzottak, létezőek, ha valaki nem ismerné fel :   
> Charles Dickens –Két város regénye, Ernest Hemingway – Öreg halász és a tenger, A nap újból felkel, Kurt Vonnegut – Az ötös számú vágóhíd, Joanne K. Rowling – Harry Potter, és igazság szerint Roald Dahl munkásságába is érdemes egy pillantást vetni, ha engem kérdeztek


	4. Több beszéd, s némi kínosság

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Néha úgy gondolom, hogy fordítani sokkal viccesebb, mint olvasni, de aztán rájövök, hogy nehezebb is.   
> Mindegy is, jó mókát az olvasáshoz~

– Nagyon csinos vagy, Jim néni  – mondta Joanna, ahogy egy ecsetet dörgölt a férfi orcájához.

– Jim bácsi – javította ki Jim. – És köszönöm. Te is csinos vagy.

– Tudom.

Jim felhorkantott. A  lány pont olyan volt, mint az apja.

– Csukd be a szemeid – mondta neki a kislány.

– Rendicsek. – Jim behunyta a szemeit, és összerándult az arca, ahogy a lány megbökte a szemhéját egy kicsit, ahogy egy másik ecsettel dörgölte a bőrét. – Milyen színeket használsz?

– Mindet.

– Oh Istenkém.

Néhány pillanattal később, Jim kinyitotta a szemeit. Valaki kopogott az ajtón. Joanna felkapott egy másik ecsetet és ismét Jim arcát dörgölte vele.

– Valaki itt van – mondta Joanna.

– Hallottam – mondta neki Jim. Megcsiklandozta a lányt, amivel kacagásra késztette, majd elmozdult, hogy fel tudjon állni. Odasétált az ajtóhoz, és kinyitotta, csak hogy ott találja az ál-barátját állni. Spock egy kicsit meghökkentnek tűnt a megjelenése miatt, a szemöldökei felemelkedtek, és a szája elnyílt kissé.

– Reggelt. Éppen készültem indulni – mondta neki Jim.

Spock folytatta a bámulást.

– Nem tetszik a sminkem? – Kérdezte Jim.

Spock kinyitotta a  száját, majd becsukta.

– Egy dögös felfordulás vagyok, igaz-e? – Kérdezte Jim egy vigyorral.

Spock szemei szórakozottan csillantak meg. – Ezen megállapítások közül az egyik helyes.

– És még én vagyok az okoska? – Csipkelődött Jim. Intett a férfinak, hogy jöjjön be, és rámutatott a nappali részre, ahol Joanna szétszórt egy rakat sminkcuccot a dohányzóasztalon. – Ez Bones lánya, Joanna. El kellett szaladnia a boltba, és engem hagyott itthon felvigyázónak.

– Felvigyázónak? – kérdezte Spock.

Jim felkuncogott. – Próbáltam ellenállni, de lebiggyesztette az ajkát, és addig nyafogott, amíg bele nem egyeztem, hogy engedjem azt, hogy egy teljes átalakításban részesítsen. – Jim becsukta az ajtót, és  odavezette Spockot a kislányhoz. A lány felnézett kettejükre a nagy, mogyorószínű szemeivel. – Joanna, ez itt Spock. Spock, Joanna.

– Szervusz, Joanna – üdvözölte őt Spock.

– Szia, Spock.

– Leülhetsz ide vele, amíg én letisztítom az arcomat. Nincs több átalakítás, JoJo.

– Oké – válaszolt a lány.

Jim elment a folyosói fürdőszobába és megnézte magát a tükörben. Összerezzent. Joanna szétkent piros és lila púdert az egész orcáján, zöld csillogós szemfestéket a teljes szemhéján és szemöldökein, rózsaszín rúzst az egész száján és állán, és néhány hajcsatt is volt a hajában. – Dögös felfordulás, valóban. – Kivette a hajcsattokat a hajából, majd alaposan lesikálta az arcát, letisztítva mindent róla.

Mikor visszajött a nappaliba, azután, hogy durván öt percet távol volt, azt látta, hogy Joanna egy gyümölcskelyhet eszik a konyhában, és Spock a kanapén ül csattokkal és masnikkal a hajában. Jim elnyomott egy nevetést, ahogy megkerülte a szófát, hogy Spockra nézzen. – Nos, legalább nem rakott rád semmi sminket.

– A lány igencsak manipulatív – mondta Spock.

– Ja, de aranyos. – Jim közelebb lépett, és felkapta a PADDját az asztalról. Mielőtt Spock ellenkezhetett volna, Jim lőtt róla egy fotót.

– Én nem csináltam képet a te sminkedről – mondta Spock, egy aranyos morcos kifejezéssel az arcán.

– Nem fogom senkivel sem megosztani.

– Ezt igen nehezen találom hihetőnek.

Jim elvigyorodott. – Oké, talán csak az anyáddal. – Jim lerakta a PADDját, és segített Spocknak kivenni a  dolgokat a hajából. Jim élt a lehetőséggel, hogy végigfuttassa a kezeit Spock selymes fürtjein, hogy hátrasimítsa, vissza a bilifrizurájába. Röviden elgondolkozott, hogy vajon hogyan érződne az, hogy megragadja azt a hajat a szenvedély egy pillanatában. Hirtelen elkapta a kezét, emlékezve Spock képességére.

Spock felállt. A szemei sötétebbnek tűntek. Jim megnyalta az alsó ajkát.

– Ő a te barátod? – Kérdezte mellettük megjelenve Joanna.

Jim elnézett Spockról, és bólintott. – Ja, persze, hogy az. – _Ál-barát, Jim. Hamis._

Joanna elmosolyodott. – Ő a te szőke herceged?

Jim felkuncogott. – Ja, persze.

Joanna Spockra nézett. – Szoktatok csókolózni?

Mindketten elpirultak, ahogy Jim válaszolt neki. – Igen.

Joanna visszanézett Jimre, és ezúttal vigyorgott. – Szereted őt?

– Igen. – Jim szemei kitágultak. – Mi? Nem! Nem, nem, mi csak… randizuk és… a kapcsolatunk lassan halad.

– Igen, lassan – értett egyet Spock.

Az ajtó kinyílt és Bones belépett. – Bones itthon van! – Kiáltotta Jim, meg akarva változtatni a témát.

Joanna inkább elkezdett énekelni. – Két szerelmes pár, mindig együtt jár, egy tányérból esznek, mindig összevesznek!

Jim Spockra pillantott, és látta a szemöldökeit nagyon magasan megint. Spock az „egy tányérból” kifejezést motyogta magának.

Bones mindannyiuk között járatta a tekintetét, mielőtt megrázta a fejét. – JoJo, elég a csipkelődésből, és takarítsd fel a sminkeket. Nem tudom miért hagyja a mamád, hogy játsszál velük. – A lány bólintott, és elkezdte csinálni azt, amit mondott neki.

Jim helyet változtatott, és a hálószobája felé mutatott. – Megyek és befejezem a pakolást, és aztán mehetünk is, Spock.

– Természetesen. Itt fogok várni.

Jim bólintott, majd gyorsan elhagyta a szobát, és a sajátjába ment. Megragadta az összehajtogatott ruhákat, amit az ágyra rakott korábban, majd berakta őket a bőröndjéba.

– Elnézést Joanna miatt – mondta Bones a szobába lépve.

– Na, semmi baj. Aranyos lány.

– Szükséged van valamiféle segítségre?

Jim megrázta a fejét. – Minden megvan, most már csak be kell raknom a táskáimba.

– Megvannak az injekcióid?

– Ja.

– És el is viszed őket?

– Ja.

– El fogom mondani Spocknak, hogy menjen biztosra, hogy beadod őket.

Jim sóhajtott. – Akkora egy aggódó alak vagy.

– És te meg sajnálni fogod, miután elfelejted bevenni a tri-ox injekciódat, aztán kidőlsz olyan hamar, ahogy belépsz a vulkáni atmosztférába.

– Be fogom adni az injekciókat.

Bones leült az ágyra, és nézte Jimet, ahogy mindent elpakol egy kissé rongyos bőröndbe. – Az a dolog már az utolsókat rúgja, Jim.

– Csak kitart még egy hétig. Remélem.

Bones bólintott. Körbenézett a szobában. – Eltávolítottad az összes rossz dolgot?

Jim a barátjára nézett. – Mit?

– Joanna itt fog aludni, amíg te nem leszel itt. Nem akarom, hogy bármi olyat találjon, amit nem kéne neki.

– Nincs is itt semmi rossz – mondta Jim. _Várj, mégis_.

Bones külött neki egy pillantást, ami azt sugallta, hogy ő is ezt gondolta. Jim éjjeli szekrénye felé fordult, és kihúzta a fiókot. Visszafordult az ágy felé, és kiborította a tartalmát rá. Jim próbált ártatlannak tűnni, annak a ténynek ellenére, hogy az ágyán most pár huncut dolog pihent.

– Semmi rossz, mi?

Jim megvonta a vállát. – Csak tuszkold be a szekrényedbe vagy valami, hogy ne találja meg. – Jim megfordult és a fürdőbe ment a neszesszeres táskájával. Összeszedett mindent, amire szüksége lehetett a hétre a Vulkánon, és le is ellenőrizte.

Mikor kijött a szobájából, Bones és a „rossz” dolgai eltűntek, a fiókja vissza volt rakva a helyére. Jim vállat vont, és befejezte a pakolászást. Megragadta a bőröndjét és a hátizsákját, majd visszament a nappaliba, pont időben, hogy hallja Bonest egy fejmosást tartani Spocknak.

– Ha bántod őt, én is bántalak téged – mondta Bones.

– Nagyon illogikus vagy – válaszolt Spock. – Miért akarnám én bántani őt?

– Talán direkt nem is, de én tudom ám, hogy ezek a dolgok hogyan szoktak végződni, és nem akarom, hogy Jim úgy jöjjön vissza, hogy ki van borulva vagy valami.

Jim látta, hogy Spock felvonja a szemöldökét. _Francba is, Bones, elég már ezzel a filmes dologgal. Ez nem egy film._

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy nem fogom bántani őt.

– Helyes. Vannak injekciók a csomagjában. Menj biztosra, hogy befecskendezi őket.

– Ezek az allergiáira vannak?

– Néhány igen, mások meg segítenek neki lélegezni.

– Tri-ox. Biztosítani fogom, hogy beadja őket rendszeresen.

– Köszönöm.

– Spock most már a nagybácsim? – Zendített rá Joanna.

Jim ezt intő jelnek vette, hogy tudassa, hogy ő is itt van. – Rendben, induljunk, Spock.

Spock lepillantott Joannára, majd vissza Jimre. Elvette a szőkétől a bőröndöt, majd bólintott. – Valóban, ideje az indulásnak.

Jim megölelte Bonest. – Rendben leszek.

– Még szép, hogy úgy lesz.

Jim felkuncogott, majd megpaskolta Joanna fejét. – Keserítsd meg apád életét, míg odaleszek.

– Meg fogom próbálni – válaszolt Joanna. – Viszlát, Jim néni.

– Jim bácsi – sóhajtotta Jim, mielőtt elhagyta volna a lakást, Spockkal a nyomában.

 

*****

 

– Ez átkozottul szép – füttyentett Jim, ahogy Spock bevezette magukat a Vulkánra induló transzportszobájukba. Amanda csinálta a foglalást, és valamilyen oknál fogva egy romantikus menekülés szoba csomagot foglalt, pezsgőkkel a kis étkezőasztalon, és szívformájú édességes dobozzal a kétszemélyes ágyon. Szerencsére nem voltak rózsák, vagy bármi egyéb féle virág, mivel Spock elmondta az édesanyjának, hogy Jim igen sok mindenre allergiás.

Volt még egy kis kanapé is, és Jim úgy gondolta, hogy majd jól elaludhat azon. – Milyen hosszú az utazás?

– Egy éjszaka – válaszolt Spock, lerakva a csomagját az ágy mellé.

– Rendben, egy éjszaka azon a kanapén nem lesz olyan rossz. – Jim lerakta rá a bőröndjét, és lerázta a vállairól a hátizsákját.

– Kanapé?

Jim bólintott. – Ja, aludhatok a kanapén. Nem probléma.

– Jim, a szüleim és a családom úgy hiszi, hogy  egy kapcsolatban vagyunk. Az anyám foglalt nekünk egy szobát egy ággyal. Azt gyanítom, hogy mikor megérkezünk a Vulcana Regarra, ott is csak egy ágy fog rendelkezésünkre állni.

Jim az ágyra nézett, majd vissza Spockra. – Tehát, akkor osztozunk?

– Ez a logikus.

– Ja, logikus. – _Oh, Istenem. Megosztani egy ágyat Spockkal. Megosztani egy ágyat. Meg tudom ezt csinálni._ Jim mosolygott, és áthelyezte a táskáit az ágy mellé, Spockéihoz. – Melyik oldalt szeretnéd?

– Nincs kedvencem. Te választasz.

– Öh… a jobb oldal.

Spock bólintott. Jim körbenézett, majd mikor visszament a kis nappali részbe, ott is körbenézett.

– Jim? – Kérdezte Spock.

Jim felnézett a vulkánira. – Van némi szabad időnk. Tulajdonképpen az egész nap. Szeretnél csinálni valamit? A transzport rendelkezik néhány pihenőszobával és étteremmel.

– Nem igénylek táplálékot most, de elmehetünk egy pihenőszobába, ha szeretnél.

Jim felállt. – Ja, csináljuk ezt.

 

*****

 

Jim emlékezett, hogy Spock szerette a sakkot, szóval odavezette magukat a majdnem üres pihenőszobában a sarokban felállított háromdimenziós sakk-készlethez. Jim helyet foglalt az egyik oldalán, és Spock a másikon tette ugyanezt. Jim intett Spocknak, hogy kezdjen. Spock óvatosan felvett egy bábut és egy másik szintre helyezte.

– Mi mást kell még tudnom a holnap előtt? – Kérdezte Jim, mielőtt az egyik bábuját megmozdította.

Spock felvonta a szemöldökét a lépésen, majd válaszolt. – Mit szeretnél tudni?

– Nem tudom. Olyan dolgokat, mint a kezes csókolózás. Tudom, hogy ez felháborító, de mi csinálni fogjuk. Van még valami más, amit tudnom kellene, hogy hogyan, vagy épp hogyan ne cselekedjek?

– Értem. Nos, a vulkániak nem érintik meg az ételeket az ujjaikkal. Kizárólagosan evőeszközöket használunk.

– Még a szendvicseknél és kenyereknél is?

– Vannak speciális kesztyűk, melyeket hordani lehet ilyen esetekben.

– Menő. Más valami?

– Van egy szokás, miszerint az ottalvó vendégeknek kell reggelit készíteni.

Jim eltátotta a száját Spockra. – Mindenkinek kell reggelit csinálnom?

– Igen.

Jim pislogott. – Mindenkinek?

– Igen.

_Most komolyan?_ Jim gondolkozott, mielőtt bólintott. – Azt hiszem, ezt meg tudom tenni. – _Remélem._

– Az anyám már informált arról, hogy segít majd neked a reggelivel.

Jim megkönnyebbülve fújta ki a lélegzetét. – Remek, mert szükségem lesz rá.

Spock áthelyezett egy gyalogot a táblán. Jim is egy gyaloggal lépett.

– Hogy mondod, hogy szia vulkániul? – Kérdezte Jim.

Spock felvette a huszárját, majd lerakta. Felvett egy másik gyalogot, majd lépett vele. – Két módja van: nashaut, ami azt jelenti, hogy üdvözlet, vagy szia, és csak párosodott egyének között, vagy nagyon közeli barátok esetén használatos.

– Szóval ezt mi használhatjuk egymással?

– Igen. A másik módja pedig a tonk’peh, ami ugyanazt jelenti, mint a nashaut; szia, vagy hello. Ez egy közvetlen üdvözlés, amit a vulkániak között használunk.

– Tonk’peh – ismételte el Jim. – Én használhatom ezt a te rokonaiddal?

– Használhatod, ámbár, úgy hiszem sokkal fogékonyabbak lennének arra, hogyha a hosszú és eredményes élettel köszöntenéd őket. Dif-tor heh smusma.

– Dif-tor heh smusma – ismételte Jim. – Jól mondtam? – Jim a bástyájával lépett, ami arra késztette Spockot, hogy felvonja a szemöldökét.

– Igen, jól mondtad. A lépéseid nem… logikusak. Milyen stratégiát használsz?

Jim elvigyorodott. – Most, Spock, nem mondhatom ezt el neked.

Spock bólintott, majd lépett egyet a saját bábujával.

– Szóval, azt mondom, hogy hosszú és eredményes életet, és ők azzal válaszolnak, hogy…?

– Békét és hosszú életet. Sochya eh dif.

– Sochya eh dif. Vettem. – Jim felemelte a kezét a vulkáni üdvözlésben. – És ezt is csinálom?

– Pontosan.

Jim szélesebben vigyorgott, majd egy újabb bábuval lépett. Spock újfent felvonta a szemöldökét.

Húsz perccel később, Spock ledöntötte a királyát vereségében. – A lépéseid úgy tűntek, semmiféle stratégiát nem tartalmaztak.

– Tudom.

– Nem vesztettem partit már pár éve.

– És én sem.

Spock küldött Jimnek egy pillantást, majd azt mondta. – Állítsuk újra a pályát. A következőt megnyerem.

Jim felnevetett. – Majd meglátjuk, Spock.

 

 

_*****_

A reggel és a koradélután fennmaradó részét a sakktáblához szegezve töltötték, néhány intenzív játék keretein belül. Spock csak egyetlen egyet tudott megnyerni. Ebéd után, Spock Jimet egy másik pihenőszobába vezette, és megmutatta neki a kal-tohnak nevezett logikus játékot. Spock végigvezette egy játékon Jimet, majd utána hagyta megvédeni magát a férfit egy másik játékban.

Félúton Jim egy rossz rudat húzott ki, és az egész dolog összeroskadt.

_Akurvaanyját,_ átkozódott Jim mentálisan. Spockra nézett, és látott egy szórakozott csillanást a szemeiben, és egy csipetnyi önelégült mosolyt az ajkaira húzódni.

– Újra? – Kérdezte Jim.

– Ha ezt szeretnéd – jelentette ki Spock, felvéve a darabkákat.

– Oh, ez az. Nyerni fogok.

 

*****

 

– Ez a játék röhejes, de a jó értelemben – mondta Jim, ahogy az egyik étterem felé sétáltak pár órával később.

– Ez a játék nagyfokú logikát és stratégiát igényel. Azzal ellentétben, ahogy a sakkot játszod, itt nem rakhatod akárhova a rudadat, aktuális óhajod szerint.

Jim felkuncogott. – Ja, ezt megértettem. Igazán elmondhattad volna korábban amúgy, hogy ne rakjam a t’ant a kal-tohval ellentétes oldalra.

– Úgy gondoltam, hogy hamarabb észreveszed a hibát, mint azt te ténylegesen tetted.

Jim nekilökte a vállát Spockénak. – Csak meg akartál verni valamiben. Megtartottad magadnak az összes titkát a játéknak. – Jim elmosolyodott látva a majdnem-vigyort feltűnni Spock vonásain. – Hé, fogd be.

– Egy szót sem szóltam.

– Eleget mondtál.

Spock csupán megrázta a fejét, majd intett Jimnek, hogy lépjen be az étterembe. Jim sétált be elsőként és a pincér leültette őket egy asztalhoz, mely közel helyezkedett el egy kis megfigyelőablakhoz. Jim leült és kinézett, de csak a mellettük elszáguldó csillagokat látta, ahogy hiperűrsebességgel haladtak.

A pincérük odajött és felvette az italrendelésük, és mikor visszatért az italokkal, felvette az ételrendelésük. Az étterem nem volt olyan zsúfolt, és Jimnek tetszett a kis sarok, ahol csak maguk voltak. Nézte Spockot, ahogy egyet kortyol a forró teából, amit rendelt, majd az étkészletet piszkálta.

Jim felvette a saját italát, és nézte Spockot, ahogy ismét csak piszkálja őket, átrendezve a villát, kanalat és kést, az egyik oldalra, majd átrakva a kst a másik oldalra.

– OCD? – Kérdezte Jim.

Spock felnézett és megrázta a fejét. – Nem szenvedek obszesszív-kompulzív megbetegedésben.

– Akkor csak ideges vagy?

– A vulkániak nem lesznek idegesek. – Spock lerakta a kanalat ugyanarra az oldalra, ahol a kés volt.

– Én úgy gondolom, hogy a vulkániak túl sokat tiltakoznak.

Spock a kezeit az ölébe rakta, és gúnyosan felvonta egyik ívelt szemöldökét. – Illogikus vagy.

– Ja. Tehát, miért vagy ideges?

– Én nem vagyok… – Kezdte Spock, majd megállt. Lenézett az ölébe pár pillanatig, majd vissza fel Jimre. – Én… aggódom, hogy a mi hamis kapcsolatunk lelepleződik.

Ha Spock kezei az asztalon lettek volna, Jim kinyúlt volna értük és megérintette volna őket, hogy megnyugtassa Spockot. Előredőlt a székében, és gyengéden megrúgta Spock lábfejét a sajátjával. – Minden rendben lesz. Mi megcsináljuk ezt, Spock.

Spock bólintott.

– És ha a kiborul a bili, akkor majd elviszem a balhét.

– Nem kell ezt tenned.

Jim vállat vont. – Nem bánom. – Jim visszatartotta magát attól, hogy  ő maga is babráljon az étkészlettel. Ő is elég ideges volt a héttel kapcsolatban, hogy vajon ők ketten tényleg meg tudják-e ezt csinálni, körülvéve Spock családjával, és nem csak pár olyannal, mint Stonn, vagy épp a szüleivel a videocseten. – Beszéljünk. Kicsit többet. Dolgokról.

– Milyen dolgokról?

Jim újfent vállat vont. – Nem tudom. Öh… Mondjuk a szüleidről? Hogyan találkoztak ők ketten?

– San Fransiscóban. Az anyám egy tanárnő volt, aki a tanulóit vezette egy tanulmányi kiránduláson, körbe számos konzulátuson és nagykövetségen. Amikor a vulkáni épülethez értek, szó szerint belefutott az apámba.

Jim elmosolyodott. – Ah, ez aranyos.

– Anyám elnézést kért, és apám elfogadta, majd felajánlotta a tanulóknak, hogy lesz a túravezetőjük a nagykövetségen. Anyám azt mondta, hogy több időt töltött Sarek bámulásával, mint a gyerekekével, amit igazán nem kellett volna.

– Elkószált valamelyik gyerek?

– Nem.

– Akkor gond egy szál se – kuncogott Jim. – Mi következett? Randiztak?

– Udvaroltak, igen. Három hónapig, aztán az édesapám házasságot ajánlott fel. Logikus volt.

– Mert szerelmesek volt egymásba – jelentette ki Jim egy mosollyal.

Spock kinyitotta a száját, majd becsukta, mielőtt azt mondta: – Nem tudom.

Jim összeráncolta szemöldökeit. – Nem tudod, hogy a szüleid szeretik-e egymást?

– Abban biztos vagyok, hogy az anyám szereti az apámat.

– És apád szereti Amandát?

Jim látott valamit átvillanni Spock szemein. Spock lenézett az ölébe egy pillanatra. – Spock?

Spock felnézett Jimre szomorú szemekkel. – Amikor kisfiú voltam, Stonn és én fizikális veszekedésbe keveredtünk. Ő azt állította, hogy az apám egy áruló volt amiatt, hogy hozzáment az anyámhoz, akira úgy utalt, mint egy szajhára.

– Meg fogom ütni abban a pillanatban, hogy meglátom – mondta Jim.

– Nem szükséges. Több alkalommal is megütöttem már az évek során hasonló esetekben, és szigorúan meg lett róva a klán által is. Mikor a szüleim jöttek, hogy begyűjtsenek az iskolából, vitatkoztak a szituációról. Anyám kitartott amellett, hogyha valaki megüt, akkor üssem vissza. Apám arról beszélt, hogy hogyan kellett volna a ráció irányítsa a tetteimet, hogy jobban kellett volna tudnom ennél. Anyám egyetértett,  azt akarta, hogy magamba fogadjam a Vulkánt, de ugyanakkor képes legyen magam lenni, ami félig ember is.

– Erre mit mondott az apád?

– Azt mondta, hogy az emberségem volt a kiközösítés oka. Anyám dühösen távozott.

Jim bólintott. – Én is ezt tettem volna. Spock, neked mindkét világból a legjobb jutott. Félig vulkáni – logikus, érzelemmentes, és ilyesmi, illetve félig ember – illogikus és pokolian érzelmes.

– Feltételezem.

– Amiatt a veszekedés miatt, te azt gondolod, hogy az apád nem szereti az anyádat?

– Úgy hiszem, az apám nagy becsben tartja az anyámat, de burkoltan célzott rá aznap, miután anyám elment, hogy, mint a földi nagykövet, a kötelessége az, hogy megfigyelje és megértse az emberi viselkedést. Összeházasodni anyámmal… logikus volt.

– Ez az oka, hogy nem beszélsz vele?

Spock megrázta a fejét. – Nem, de az az eset elgondolkoztatott magamról. Hogy egyáltalán képes vagyok-e szeretni valakit. Bizonyosan nem szerettem T’Pringet, aki a jövendőbeli feleségem volt. Elmélkedtem, hogy vajon a kitűzött időben, találnék-e valakit, akivel összekapcsolódhatnék, csak azért, mert ez logikus, és nem az érzelmek miatt.

_Awww… Miért kell ilyen aranyos legyen? Miért? Csak meg akarom ölelni és megtartani őt._

_Nem, Jim, ez csak egy megállapodás._

_Francba_.

Jim mentálisan megrázta a fejét. – Szereted az anyádat?

Jim nézte Spock szemeit finoman felcsillanni. – Igen.

– Szereted az apádat?

Spock pislogott. – Őt… Összetettek az érzéseim vele kapcsolatban.

– Oké, ezt meg tudom érteni. De mi történt pontosan, ami azt okozta, hogy ti ketten abbahagytátok a kommunikációt?

– Felvettek a Vulkáni Tudományos Akadémiára, de én visszautasítottam a beiktatást, miután a felvevő jogtanácsos arra utalt, hogy sokat elértem annak a hátrányomnak ellenére, ami az ember édesanyámból fakad.

– Fogadok, ez felmérgelt.

– Felteszem. Az apám a tanácsban ült, és semmit sem mondott, hogy ellensúlyozza a gyanúsító célzást. Ő, ellenben, nem volt elragadtatva attól, hogy én visszautasítottam a VTA-t, és így nem beszéltünk egymással, mióta elhagytam a Vulkánt. Anyám néha közvetített kettőnk között, hogy elősegítse a kommunikációt, de eddig nem volt sikeres.

– Ameddig a te nagyszerű, illogikus ál-barátod meg nem kérte, hogy csatlakozzon a videóhíváshoz.

– Valóban.

Jim hátradőlt a székében. – Nos, ejnye. Van némi apakomplexusod.

Spock mindkét szemöldöke magasra szaladt. Jim felkuncogott. – Nekem is van, Spock. Nem azért mondom, hogy szivassalak, te csak általános problémákkal rendelkezel, amiket ki kell beszélni. Én nem tudom, mert az apám meghalt aznap, mikor születtem.

– Akkor mi a te problémád?

Jim felnevetett. – Tudod, sok időt töltöttem terápián, ahogy felnőttem, próbálva ezt kideríteni. Gondolom… az árnyékában élni, fel akarva érni hozzá, úgy, hogy közben ne legyek ő. – Jim megvonta a vállait. – Ez bonyolult.

– Nyilvánvalóan.

Jim kinyújtotta a nyelvét Spockra. – Hé, pokolian hosszú időbe telt nekem, hogy elismerjem magamnak ezt, és egyszer sem beszéltem erről senkivel. – _Akkor meg mi a francért beszélek neki erről?_

– Köszönöm, hogy megosztottad velem.

– _Én_ köszönöm, hogy megosztottad. Nézd, Spock, talán itt az ideje elásni a csatabárdot.

– Milyen bárdot?

Jim lehajtotta a fejét, és mentálisan tízig számolt. Aztán felemelte a fejét, és beszélni kezdett. – Ez egy kifejezés. Azt jelenti, hogy helyrehozol valamit. Mi van akkor, ha az apád azelőtt meghal, hogy lehetőségetek lenne kibékülni? Hogy éreznéd magad? Mint a szar, és tele lennél megbánással.

– A vulkániak nem…

– Ha azt mondod, hogy a vulkániak nem éreznek megbánást, akkor megütlek.

– A vulkániak igen mélyen éreznek, és sokkal erőteljesebben, mint az emberek.

– Azt mondod, hogy akkor hiper-szuper szarnak éreznéd magad?

– Felteszem.

Jim egy mindentudó pillantással nézett Spockra. Spock kiengedett egy sóhajt. – Felteszem, itt az ideje annak, hogy elássam a csatabárdot, ahogy te mondtad. Nem vagyok abban biztos, hogy vajon fogékony lesz-e rá, hogy beszéljünk újra.

– Addig nem tudhatod, amíg meg nem próbálod. A fenébe is, úgy hangzok, mint valami terapeuta, vagy valami ilyesmi. Sajnálom, nem akartam…

– Nem, Jim, igazad van. Illogikus, hogy nem beszélek az apámmal. Meg fogom próbálni elősegíteni a kommunikációt vele a hét folyamán.

Jim elmosolyodott. – Helyes. Hé, miért nem öleled meg, mikor meglátod?

Spock elképedtnek tűnt.

Jim felnevetett. – Vagy nem. Csak egy ötlet volt.

– Valóban, egy ötlet. Most, gondolom itt az ideje rólad beszélni?

Jim felkuncogott. – És mit szeretnél tudni?

– Miért csatlakoztál a Csillagflottához? Azt állítottad, hogy nem akarsz az árnyékában élni, és hogy fel akarsz érni hozzá, de nem akarsz ő lenni.

– Úgy gondoltam, itt az ideje összeszednem magam. Az nem visz sehová, ha csak bumlizok Iowában, és pokolian próbálok nem olyan lenni, mint ő.

– Mi változott?

– Egy kocsmai verekedés, ami amúgy nem az én hibám volt, csak kérdezd Ny-t.

– Ny nem a teljes neve.

– Oh, ezt már kitaláltam. Használva a babaneves könyvet, leszűkítettem a lehetséges neveket a következőkre: Nya, Nyala, Nyarai, Nyasia, Nyla, Nyfain, Nyneve, Nyoka, Nyomi, Nyota, Nyree, Nyura. – Jim gyengéden meglökte Spock lábát újra. – Nem akarsz egy újabb tippet adni?

– Nem – válaszolt Spock egy vigyorral.

– Végül úgy is ki fogom találni.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy így lesz. Ahogy mondtad, egy kocsmai verekedésben voltál.

– Igen, kocsmai verekedés. Öh… nem az én hibám volt. Én csak barátságos voltam Ny-val, mikor ezek a termetes kadét seggfejek jöttek és elkezdtek valamit. Megint, én csak barátságos voltam.

– Ittas voltál?

Jim megrázta a kezét. – Egy kicsit spicces, de csak ennyi. Mindenesetre, verekedtünk. Én, olyan ötük ellen. Totál én nyertem.

– Ha te mondod.

– Én mondom – vigyorgott Jim.

– Megemlítettelek Pike kapitánynak egy héttel ezelőtt. Ő azt állította, hogy össze kellett kaparni téged, mert egy asztalon nyáladzottál, mikor ő feltűnt és megállította a verekedést.

Jim megforgatta a szemeit. – Nyertem volna, ha ő nem lép közbe.

– Ha te mondod.

– Én mondom. Miután felnyaltam magam, Pike és én beszélgettünk. Nos, ő beszélt némi értelmet belém. Az este fennmaradó részében elgondolkodtam mindenről. Úgy véltem, itt az ideje némi változásnak, hogy javítsak magamon. A reggel felvirradt, én meg felpattantam a hajóra. Ahol is találkoztam Bonesszal. Rámhányt tíz perccel azután, hogy felszálltunk.

– Én nem lettem volna barátja annak a kadétnak, aki a gyomra tartalmát rám ürítette volna.

Jim felnevetett. – Az te vagy, nem én. Ez nem egy meghívás neked, hogy hányj rám, amúgy.

– Feljegyezve. Én… örülök, hogy csatlakoztál. Pikenak igaza volt, te ide tartozol.

– Köszi. Én a csillagok közé születtem.

– Ahogy én is.

– Talán egy nap szolgálhatunk ugyanazon a hajón.

– Te, mint kapitány és én, mint első tiszt?

– Úgy gondolom, hogy egy pokolian jó csapatot alkotnánk mi ketten.

– Talán.

 

 

*****

Vacsora után, sétálgattak a hajóban, és folytatták a beszélgetést változatos témákról. Az utolsó könyv, amit Jim olvasott, egy tudományos kísérlet, amin Spock dolgozott, és néhány Csillagflotta-ügy. Amikor elmúlt tíz, visszatértek a szállásukra.  Jim szemezgetett a pezsgős üveggel, de úgy döntött, hogy békén hagyja az éjszakára.  Inkább majd elviszi T’Pau rezidenciájára, és megosztja a vulkániakkal.

– Hé, szoktak inni a vulkániak? – Kérdezte Jim.

Spock kijött a hálószobából egy fekete ruhával a kezében. – Inni?

– Alkoholt.

– Alkalmanként. Ránk nincs olyan hatással, mint az emberekre, és más fajokra.

– Oké. Mi az ott? – Jim a ruha felé bólintott.

– A meditációs ruhám. Ha nem bánod, le szeretnék itt ülni meditálni. Olyan gyertyákat használok, amiket némelyek kellemetlen szagúnak titulálnak.

– Némelyek… mint az édesanyád?

– Igen, és mint az elsőéves szobatársam is. Ha kifogásolod, tudok…

– Nem, nem, rendben van. Én csak megyek és lefekszem.

– Nem szándékoztam előírni.

Jim megrázta a kezét.  – Mindegy, rendben van. Én amúgy is valószínűleg aludni fogok már, mire te az ágyba jössz.

Spock bólintott, majd a fürdőszobába ment. Jim a hálószobába ment. Felkapta a bőröndjét, és felemelte az ágyra. Sóhajtott, látva a szegélyeket jobban elnyűni. _Hülye táska._ Kicipzározta, és felnyitotta. Ahogy félretolta a tartalmát, hogy megtalálja a pizsamáját, a keze megakadt valamiben, ami vastag átmérővel és selymes, puha felszínnel rendelkezett. Jim szemei kitágultak. _Oh, ne_. Kihúzta a tárgyat, ami el volt temetve minden alatt.

– Basszus. – Jim a kezében tartotta az új, lila vibrátorát, kiegészítve barázdákkal és egy görbe csúccsal, a prosztatájának örömére. – Francba is, Bones!

– Jim? – Jim visszatuszkolta a tárgyat a táskájába, és Spock hangja felé fordult. A vulkáni az ajtóban állt, a fekete ruhájában. Jim röviden elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon meztelen-e alatta, mielőtt megrázta a fejét.

– Jól vagyok. Bones csak… mindegy, semmiség.

Spock rá bámult még pár pillanatig, majd bólintott. – Akkor most becsukom az ajtót.

– Ja, remek,  köszi. Jó mókát a meditációhoz.

– Köszönöm. – Spock megfordult és távozott, az ajtó becsukódott mögötte.

Jim felnyögött, és visszanézett a bőröndjére. Kivett mindent, és megtalálta a tárgyakat az éjjeli szekrényének fiókjából, melyek most a bőrönd alján pihentek. – Francba is. – Felkapta a pizsamáját, és gyorsan magára vette, mielőtt mindent visszatuszkolt a bőröndjébe, biztosra menve, hogy a kis huncut tárgyai jól el legyen rejtve megint. _Bones halott. Annyira halott. Tízszeresen fog ezért megfizetni._

Jim levette a bőröndjét az ágyról, és az oldala mellé rakta, el az utból. Elővette a PADDját és egy könyvet a hátizsákjából, és visszamászott az ágyba, a takarók alá. Küldött Bonesnak egy mérges arcot, mielőtt lerakta a PADDját az éjjeli szekrényre, és kinyitotta ott a könyvet, ahol abbahagyta korábban.

 

*****

 

 

Jim egy megugrással ébredt, érezve az ágy másik oldalát besüllyedni. Odafordult, és Spockot találta ott, aki épp bemászott az ágyba. Minden lámpa le volt kapcsolva.

– Nem akartalak felébreszteni – mondta Spock.

– Nem, nem, rendben van. – Jim felemelte a fejét, és megtapogatta a mellkasát a könyvéért. _Hova lett?_ Elkezdett felülni, de meglátta az éjjeli szekrényen. _Én nem raktam oda._

– A könyv majdnem leesett a földre, mikor a szobába jöttem. Beleraktam egy könyvjelzőt, és leraktam a szekrényre.

– Oh. Köszönöm. – _Ez édes volt tőle._

Spock lefeküdt a saját ágyrészére, pár lábbal arrébb Jimtől, a sötétben. – Szívesen.

Jim visszafeküdt. Jó ideje volt már, hogy megosztott valakivel egy ágyat, hogy csak aludjanak, és ezt tudatta Spockkal is.

– Sosem osztottam meg ágyat olyannal, aki nem a szülőm volt.

– Ah – mondta Spock. Újra csend ült a szobára. Jim próbált nem ficeregni. Szeretett a bal oldalán aludni, de ha azt tette volna, akkor Spockkal lenne szemben. Az ágy bal oldalát kellett volna kérje. A jobb oldalára fordult, és a választófalra bámult. – Jóéjt, Spock.

– Jóéjt, Jim.

 

 

*****

 

Jim reggel arra ébredt, hogy nagy melegség és kényelem öleli körbe. Még nem volt kész, hogy kinyissa a szemeit. Visszabújt a meleg, kemény testhez maga mögött, és érzett kés erős kart összeszorulni maga körül.

_Ez nagyon kellemes_ , gondolta Jim. A személy légzése csiklandozta a nyakának hátulját, de Jim nem bánta. Elmosolyodott, ahogy egy orr dörgölődött a tarkójához.

.

.

.

Jim szemei hirtelen felpattantak. Elhúzódott, ami azzal végződött, hogy lefordult az ágy széléről a padlóra, ahol egy csattanással ért földet. – Au. –Jim felült, ahogy Spock is ugyanezt tette. Barna szemek találkoztak az övéivel, és gyorsan félre is néztek, egy zöld pír festette meg a vulkáni orcáját.

– Elnézést kérek – mondta Spock. – Nem akartam megszállni a személyes teredet ilyen módon.

– Nem, rendben van. – _Nincs rendben, Jim! Nincs rendben!_ – Gond egy szál se. – _Igen, gond. Az összebújás nagyszerű volt._

Spock bólintott. Végigdörzsölte a kezét a keléstől kócos haján.

_A reggeli haja annyira aranyos,_ gondolta Jim. Mentálisan megdorgálta magát, majd felállt. – Megyek a… fürdőszobába. Oké?

Spock bólintott, és Jim gyorsan összeszedte a bőröndjét, majd pucolt vele a fürdőszobába.

 

*****

 

A reggel fennmaradó részét egy kínos állapotban töltötték, semmiségekről beszélhetve, és kerülve a szemkontaktust. Amikor a hajó belépett a Vulkán keringési pályájára, magukhoz vették a csomagjaikat, és a hajókikötő felé vették az útjukat. Egymás mellett ültek a rövid repülés alatt, amíg leértek az űrkikötőbe.

– Ki vesz fel minket?  – Kérdezte Jim, próbálva megtörni a kínosságot. Na, összebújtak, nagy dolog.

– Egy sofőr, akit a családom bérelt fel, fog elvinni minket a nagymamám otthonába, ahol üdvözölni fogunk mindenkit.

– Már mindenki ott van?

– Nem tudom. Úgy hiszem, néhányan később érkeznek.

Jim bólintott. Kinézett a kis ablakon, és ámulatban bámult, ahogy Vulcana Renger a látómezőbe került. –Hűha.

– Ez a legnagyobb város a Vulkánon.

– Nem vicc.

– T’Pau rezidenciája épp a városhatár mellett van. Ő néha a magányt preferálja.

– Nem tudom hibáztatni érte.

A hajó kikötött, és ők kiszálltak a kikötőbe. Jim sétált néhány lábat a csomagjával, mikor megfordult, hogy Spockra várjon. Jim, jóllehet, fekete bilifrizurák tengerével találkozott maga körül. A szemei körbejártak. – Spock? Spock! – _Basszus, elvesztettem. Még csak egy perce vagyok itt, és elvesztettem._ – Spock!

– Itt vagyok.

Jim megfordult. Spock előtte állt. Jim sóhajtott. – Ember, ne csináld ezt. Tinektek mind ugyanolyan hajatok van. Nem tudlak felismerni a tömegben.

Spock csupán felvonta egy szemöldökét, de a szemei ellágyultak. Kitartotta a kezét Jimnek, egy injekciót mutatva neki. – McCoy parancsa után. Mielőtt elhagyjuk a kikötőt, erre szükséged lesz.

Jim újra felsóhajtott, de ezúttal rosszkedvűen. Utálta az injekciókat. Közelebb lépett Spockhoz, és szabaddá tette a nyakát. Jim úgy gondolta, hogy látta Spock orrlyukait kitágulni, de elhessegette. – TE csinálod. Kérlek.

Spock bólintott, és gyengéden a bőrének nyomta az injekciót és befecskendezte. Spock visszahúzódott, és rendben eltette az injekciót, mielőtt Jimnek intett volna, hogy kövesse. Jim ezt is tette, közel maradt Spockhoz, ebben a csődületben. Nekiütközött valakinek, és majdnem megint elvesztette Spockot.

_Fenébe vele_. Jim kinyúlt és megfogta Spock kezét, megijesztve ezzel a vulkánit. – Bocsi, csak nem akarlak újra elveszteni.

Spock rápillantott, de nem mondott semmit. Csupán megszorította Jim kezét, és végre kivezette a szabadba. Jim becsukta a szemeit, ahogy a forró napok azon nyomban rásütöttek.  Rendkívül boldog volt, hogy vett néhány ruhát, ami szintetikus hűtő anyagból volt, vagy máskülönben hőgutát kapott volna pár pillanaton belül.

– Erre – mondta Spock. Jim engedte Spockot, hogy elhúzza őt, egy várakozó lebegőautó felé. Egy vulkáni bólintott nekik, a sötét szemei levillantak a kezeikre, mielőtt segített volna nekik bepakolni az autóba. Jim elengedte Spock kezét, és beült hátra. Spock csatlakozott hozzá egy pillanattal később, és hamarosan el is indultak, felvéve a tempót a forgalommal, az úti céljuk felé haladva.

 

 

*****

 

Jim füttyentett egyet csodálóan, ahogy az autó megállt T’Pau háza előtt. Nem is annyira volt ez ház, mint inkább egy kúria, ami úgy nézett ki, mint aki a barokk építészeti korszakból lépett elő. Gyönyörű volt, sötét és hatalmas.

– A családod, vagyis klán, ők… jómódúak? – Kérdezte Jim, ahogy kiszállt az autóból.

– A Surak Háza több módon is nevezetes – válaszolt röviden Spock.

_Surak? Az aztán átkozottul nevezetes_. Jim felkapta a bőröndjét, és követte Spockot felfelé a rövid ösvényen a nagy bejárati ajtóhoz.

Mielőtt Spock megnyomhatta volna az ajtócsengőt, az ajtó kinyílt és ott állt Amanda. Jim nem tudott nem mosolyogni, ahogy meglátta végre személyesen is. Egy kicsit alacsonyabb volt, mint amire számított, talán százhatvan centi, és ezúttal egy sálat viselt a fején.

– Hello – köszönt Jim.

Amanda mosolya sugárzó volt, ahogy beintette őket. – Jim, Spock, annyira örülök, hogy végre itt vagytok. Milyen volt az utazás?

– Könnyű – válaszolt Jim. –Spock amúgy egy bújós nyuszi.

Spock küldött neki egy pillantást, amin Jim elvigyorodott. Sejtette, hogy ez fog történni, így az előnyükre használta ki.

– Még mindig? – Kérdezte a nő.

Jim felkacagott és bólintott. Az előcsarnokban álltak, és Jim felnézett a boltozatos plafonra, ami alatt voltak. Lerakta a bőröndjét és a táskáját. – Ember, ez a hely óriási.

– Néha olyan, mint egy útvesztő, de hozzá fogsz szokni. – Amanda eztán közelebb lépett, és köré fonta a karjait egy szoros ölelésben. – Én annyira, de annyira örülök, hogy itt vagy, Jim.

Jim visszaölelte. – Én is örülök.

Egy pillanat után a nő hátralépett, és Jim úgy gondolta, hogy készen áll sírni, de visszatartotta magát. Majd Spock felé fordult és kitárta a karjait. – Szabad?

Spock is lerakta a csomagjait. – Szabad.

Jim nézte anyát és fiát ölelkezni. Jim úgy gondolta, hogy ez egy kellemes kép volt. Lépteket hallott, és engedte, hogy a szemei a hang irányába forduljanak. Sarek tűnt fel a sarokból, feléjük jőve a hallban.

_Magas, mint Spock_ , gondolta Jim. Sarek ijesztően nézett ki. Az arca üres volt, akárcsak a sötét szemei.

Jim felajánlott neki egy mosolyt, és feltartotta a kezét a vulkáni szalutációban. – Dif-tor heh smusma.

Sarek egy pillanatra megdöbbentnek tűnt, és egy kicsit lenyűgözöttnek, mielőtt az arckifejezése újra üres lett. Sarek keze is felemelkedett a vulkáni szalutációban. – Sochya eh dif – válaszolt. – Üdvözlet a családom otthonában, James.

– Jim, kérem. Úgy érzem bajban vagyok, amikor valaki Jamesnek hív.

– James a rendes neved. Jobb szeretném ezt használni, hogy megszólítsalak.

– Sarek – mondta Amanda, a férje mellé állva.

Sarek rápillantott, majd vissza Jimre. – Jim.

– Sarek.

Sarek Spockra nézett. – Üdvözlet, sa-fu.

Spock szemei Jimre vándoroltak, majd vissza az apjára. – Sa-mekh. – Spock aztán gyorsan előrelépett és a karjait az apja köré fonta, Jim és Amanda nagy csodálatára. Sarek újfent megdöbbentnek tűnt, ezúttal jobban, mint korábban. A szemei Amandára siklottak, aki csupán mosolygott. Sarek lassan meglapogatta Spock hátát. Spock hátra lépett.

– Örülök, hogy újra látlak – mondta Spock. – Mindkettőtöket.

Jim odament Spock mellé, és megfogta a kezét. – Nos, ez kellemes.

Egy másik vendég lépett az előcsarnokba. Jim elvigyorodott. – Hé, Stan.

Stonn szemöldökei felcsúsztak, ahogy a szemei elsötétültek. – Stonn.

– Persze, bocsi. Stonn.

– Stonn. – Üdvözölte Spock tömören. Jim megszorította megnyugtatásképp a kezét.

Stonn a kezeikre nézett. – Ez a családi ház. Illendőbben kellene viselkednetek. Gyerekek is vannak itt.

– Stonn – mondta Sarek egy figyelmeztető tónusban.  – A fiam és a társa a pillanathoz illően viselkednek.

Stonn bólintott.

– Sajnálom, elrontottam? – Kérdezte Jim, elhúzva a kezét, összezavarodottnak tettetve magát. – Nem akartam semmi drámát okozni.

– Nem, minden rendben, Jim – mondta Amanda. – Csak a kezeik…

– Ja tényleg. Érzékeny és minden ilyesmi – fejezte be Jim. – Majd megpróbálok odafigyelni erre.

– Rendben van – mondta neki Spock. Spock a szüleire nézett. Felvette a csomagját. – Én és Jim, hol fogunk maradni?

– A szobában, ahol általában maradni szoktál – mondta Amanda.

– Segítek ezzel neked – ajánlotta fel Sarek, Jim csomagja felé nyúlva.

– Köszönöm, Sarek – mondta Jim. Sarek felvette a táskát, aztán ment, hogy mutassa az utat, mikor egy összetéveszthetetlen szakadó hang visszhangzott a hallban, épp mielőtt Jim csomagja szétrepedt. Minden tartalma a táskának kiömlött a fényes kőpadlóra.

Jim szemei kitágultak, mindenki más szemével együtt, ahogy mind a halomra bámultak. Persze, Jimnek ott voltak a ruhái – nadrágok, ingek, alsók, de senki sem lett emiatt izgatott. Ami miatt a szemeik kitágultak az az volt, ami a halom tetején feküdt: a lila játék,  egy pár szőrös bilincs, amit Jim ingyen kapott, mert megvette a játékot, egy félig elhasznált tubus síkosító, és egy doboz kondom.

_Cseszd meg!_ Jim mentálisan sikított.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megj.: Joanna dalát nem fordítottam le, csak egy nagyjából magyar megfelelőt kerestem az angolra. Nekik is vannak kis rigmusaik, nekünk is. Úgyhogy, gondoltam profitálok ebből, még ha mi kissé máshogy is állunk hozzá a dalban, mint az eredeti. Az eredeti így hangzott, sokkal romantikusabban. „Jim and Spock sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes a baby in a baby carriage!” *sokat gondolkoztam, hogy erre milyen megoldást találjak tho, but whatever*
> 
> OCD= Obszesszív-kompulzív megbetegedés, ez egy kényszerbetegség


	5. Surak háza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást az újabb fejezethez :)

Spock csak bámulta a pikáns tárgyakat, melyek Jim ruháinak és piperecikkeinek tetején helyezkedtek el. Nem értette, hogy Jimnél miért vannak ilyen tárgyak. Ezek azért voltak, hogy felfedezzék őket? Ez az álcájuk része volt?

Spock nem tudta, vagyis nem igazán gondolta úgy, ahogy a halomról Jimre nézett. Jim arca céklavörös volt, jelezve a zavarát.

_Akkor nem előre kitervel volt,_ gondolta Spock, mielőtt lerakta a saját poggyászát, és lehajolt. Felvette a halmot, és belegyömöszölte a táska azon felébe, ami nem volt eltörve.

– Foglalkozzatok a saját dolgotokkal – mondta Spock nekik. Felállt, magához szorítva a fél táskát és annak tartalmait. – Jim, szedd össze a táskáimat, és kövess. – Spock megfordult és elindult a folyosón, majd felfelé a csigalépcsőn. Nem hagyta abba a sétát egészen addig, míg meg nem érkezett a szobájához. Hallotta Jim lépteit közel maga mögött. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és besétált, lerakva Jim dolgait az ágyra.

Jim lassan sétált be, az arca még mindig vörös volt. Spock elvette a táskáit Jimtől, és lerakta őket közel a falhoz támasztott szekrényhez. Jim folytatta a sétálást, amíg el nem ért az ágy lábáig. Spock felvonta egy szemöldökét, és nézte, ahogy a férfi arccal előre lezuhan az ágyra.

– Oh, édes Istenem – motyogta Jim, mielőtt hangosan belesikított a paplanba. – FRANC!

– Feldúlt vagy a nemrég lezajlott esemény miatt – állapította meg Spock.

Jim elfordította a fejét oldalra, hogy Spockra nézzen. – Nem mondod, Sherlock.

– A nevem Spock. Miért pakoltad be azokat a tárgyakat?

Jim felnyögött, majd felült, lábait keresztbe rakva az ágyon. – Én nem. Bones rakta be őket a táskámba. Én azt mondtam neki, hogy rakja be őket a szekrénybe, de megtette? Nem. Meg fogom ölni őt.

– Akkor úgy veszem, hogy a tárgyak a tieid.

Jim szemei elkerekedtek. Elfordította az arcát Spocktól, de Spock így is látta, ahogy jobban elvörösödött. Jim motyogott valamit.

– Tessék?

Jim fújtatott egyet, majd az egyik kezével végigdörzsölte az arcát. – Nos… igen, az enyémek. Semmi rossz nincs abban, ha vannak ilyen dolgaim.

– Akkor miért vagy zavarban?

Jim visszanézett. – Mert mindenki látta őket. Én nem tettem be őket, néhányukat még csak nem is használtam. Én csak… –  Jim bezárta a száját, és visszahanyatlott az ágyra. Mindkét kezét az arca elé helyezte, és felnyögött.

_Nem használta még néhányukat_ , gondolta Spock. _Érdekes._ Körbesétálta az ágyat, oda, ahol Jim feküdt, és leült. – Ha ettől jobban érzed magad _, mindenki_ nem látta a tárgyakat. Csupán a szüleim és Stonn. Én tudom, hogy a szüleim egy szót se fognak szólni róluk.

Jim kilesett Spockra két ujja közül. – És Stonnal mi a helyzet?

Spock átgondolta a kérdést. – Nos… ő mindenkinek beszélt rólunk.

Jim újra felnyögött. Spock szíve összeszorult. Teljesen illogikus volt, de nem kedvelte Jimet zaklatottnak látni. – Legalább nem lesz az elméjükben kétség azt illetően, hogy mi egy pár vagyunk. Egy pár egy egészséges és szexuálisan kalandos kapcsolatban.

– Ja, gondolom…

Spock kinyújtotta a kezét, és lágyan elhúzta Jim kezeit az arcától. – Hagyd abba a zaklatott állapotot.

– Te miért nem vagy feldúlt?

– Én vulkáni vagyok.

Jim felhorkantott, majd elmosolyodott. – Igen, az vagy.

– Most már lemehetünk a földszintre? Szeretnélek bemutatni téged a nagymamámnak.

Jim bólintott, és engedte, hogy Spock felhúzza őt az ágyról. Spock kivezette magukat az ajtón, és végig a folyosón,  közben Jim kezét el nem engedve a sajátjából.  Tényleg nem érdekelte, ha bárki is meglátta ezt. Élvezte, hogy tarthatja Jim kezét, érezve a bőrüket egymás felületén, és elkapja apró gondolatmorzsákat és érzéseket Jimtől. Lenyűgöző volt, és illogikus is egyidőben.

 

 

*****

 

T’Pau a hátsókertben ült egy kerek asztal mellett, feje felett egy esernyővel. Fekete és fehér haja a feje tetején csücsült, egy tekervényes fonatban. A szemei Spockéhoz mentek, majd Jimhez villantak, majd aztán a kezeikre. Spock sosem volt képes olvasni őt. Mindig is egy rejtély volt a nő, amíg el nem kezdett beszélni.

Egy csésze teát szürcsölt Amandával és Spock nagynénjével, Mitranival. Jim megszorította a kezét erősen, ahogy megközelítették őket. Érezni tudta Jim izgatott remegését átszivárogni a kontaktuson keresztül. Spocknak nem kellett erősen koncentrálnia ahhoz, hogy egy nyugtató hullámot küldjön Jimnek.

– Köszi – suttogta Jim.

Spock bólintott, ahogy odaálltak az asztal elé. Meghajtotta a fejét enyhén, a tiszteletadás jeleként. – Ko’mekh-il.

– Spock – mondta a nő, lerakva a teáscsészéjét. Lassan felállt, és körbesétálta az asztalt, hogy előttük álljon meg.

_Hűha, ő alacsonyabb, mint azt gondoltam_ , hallotta Spock Jimet gondolni. Spock visszatartotta a kuncogását. Valóban, a nagymamája százhatvan centiméter magas volt, de emellett egy igazán megfélemlítő erő.

T’Pau felvonta a szemöldökét. – Mutass be a társadnak, S’chn T’gai Spock.

Spock elvette a kezét Jiméből, és a szőke derekára helyezte, finoman sürgetve Jimet, hogy lépjen előrébb. – T’Pau, ko’mekh-il, ez itt a barátom, James Kirk.

Jim fejet hajtott, ahogy Spock is korábban, majd felemelte a kezét a vulkáni szalutációban. – Dif-tor heh smusma. Örvendek a találkozásnak, asszonyom.

T’Pau végignézett rajta, majd bólintott. – Számomra az öröm, hogy megismerhetlek, James.

– Jim, kérem, hívjon Jimnek.

– Jim – ismételte T’Pau. – Te is hívhatsz engem a nevemen.

Jim elmosolyodott. – Úgy lesz. T’Pau.

Spock látta az anyját vigyorogni a nagyanyja mögött. Mitrani arca üres volt, akárcsak egy tipikus vulkáninak.

T’Pau megfordult és visszasétált a helyére. – Jim, le fogsz ülni és csatlakozol hozzánk. Spock, téged elbocsátalak.

Spock pislogott párat, majd a nagymamájára összpontosított. – Tessék?

T’Pau leült, és intett egy alkalmazottnak, hogy jöjjön oda. Míg az inas elhelyezett Jim számára egy széket, T’Pau megismételte. – Jim csatlakozik hozzánk, te pedig távozol.

Spock Jimre pillantott, aki ugyanannyira volt összezavarodott és vonakodó, mint Spock mentálisan.

– Jim – mondta Amanda, megpaskolva a széket maga mellett, ami T’Pauval szemben volt. – Csatlakozz hozzánk. Csak szeretnénk téged jobban megismerni.

– Valóban – értett egyet T’Pau. – Foglalj helyet.

Jim lassan odasétált és leült.

– A megjelenésed nagyon meglepő – szólalt meg végre Mitrani is. – Te teljes mértékben ember vagy?

Most Jim háta volt Spock felé, de látni vélte Jim füleit kis pírrel megszíneződni. – Igen, teljesen az vagyok, köszönöm.

Spock tett egy mozdulatot előrefelé, maradni akarva, de az anyja és nagyanyja olyan pillantással illették, hogy azon nyomban visszahőkölt.

– Kan-bu, a nagymamád azt mondta, hogy távozz – mondta az anyja. – Menj és keresd meg az apádat a társalgóban. Jim jó kezekben van.

Spock vitatkozni akart. Nem akarta Jimet egyedül hagyni, de ha tovább akadékoskodott volna, hogy maradni akar, nem kételkedett abban, hogy olyan módon lett volna rendreutasítva, hogy ezúttal ő lett volna zavarban. Spock bólintott a nő felé.

– Akkor távozom. Élvezzétek a teátokat – mondta nekik Spock. Megfordult, majd visszasétált be a házba.

 

 

*****

 

A társalgó felé vezető útján, Spock belebotlott Stonnba a folyosón.  Egy apró batyut tartott a kezeiben, aki, mint Spock kikövetkeztette, a férfi új kislánya volt.

– T’Ariis, igazam van? – Kérdezte Spock, az alvó gyermekre nézve. A lánykának kicsiny, majdhogynem gyengéd vulkáni fülei voltak, és egy zöld színezet az orcáin.

– Igen – mondta Stonn lágyan.

Spock elnézett a kislányról, hogy találkozzon az unokatestvérének tekintetével. Pár pillanatig egymásra bámultak csendben, mielőtt Spock megpróbált továbbsétálni.

Stonn az útjába állt. – Jim itt van.

Spock felvonta egy szemöldökét. – Igen. Láttad korábban, vagy talán nem emlékszel?

– Emlékszem. Én csupán… meglepett vagyok, hogy elhoztad őt.

– Te informáltad róla a családot, nem volt más választásom.

– Pontosan mennyi ideje is vagytok ti együtt? Hat hónapja?

Stonn próbálgatta őt. Próbálva észrevenni a hazugságot, Spock  gondolkodott. – Négy hónapja.

– Négy. Igen, ez a helyes. Mikor is volt, hogy ti…

– Szeretnél talán kikérdezni, vagy távozhatok végre? – Csattant fel Spock. Nem várt válaszra, mielőtt elviharzott a vulkáni mellett, elsétálva.

Spock ott találta az apját, ahol az anyja mondta, hogy lesz, a társalgóban ülve egy nagy, sötét vászonszékben, a PADDját nézve. A nagybátyjai, Silek és Sopek, másik székekben ültek, ugyanúgy olvasva. Silek legidősebb sarja, Sunvar, egy könyvet vett le az egyik könyvespolcról a sok közül, amik a nagy szoba falai mentén ékeskedtek.

– Apám.

Sarek felnézett és bólintott. – Spock.

Spock helyet foglalt az apja széke  melletti széken. – Anyám, Nagyanyám és Mitrani Ko-kut Jimmel van.

– A szegény fiú – mondta Silek.

– Valóban – értett egyet Sarek.

Spock mentálisan sóhajtott. – Miért akartak vele egyedül beszélni?

– Ők beszéltek a feleségemnek az életéről – mondta Sunvar, Spockhoz sétálva. – Megkérdezték a jövőbeli terveiről, hobbijairól, és aztán sikeresen elmondtak neki részletesen mindent, ami illogikus dolgot csináltam gyermekkoromban.

Spock kifelé sóhajtott. – Lenyűgöző. – _Francba_.

– Legalább nem fogják megfenyegetni őt – mondta Sarek.

– Megfenyegetni? – Kérdezte Sopek.

– Nem meséltem még neked az első találkozásomat Amanda édesapjával?

Sopek és Silek megrázták a fejeiket.

– Nem tetted.

– Én sem emlékszem ilyesmire, sa-kai.

Sarek elrakta a PADDját az oldalra, és felült egyenesebben. – Meghívott engem, hogy menjek vele egy sétára az erdőbe, ami közel volt az otthonához. Amikor jó távolságra elértünk, informált engem arról, hogy egy farmon nőtt fel, és tudja, hogy kell vadászni, és a légierőnél eltöltött ideje megtanított neki sok dolgot. Ezek egyike pedig az volt, hogy hogyan tűntessen el valakit mindenféle nyom nélkül.

– David nagyapa nem csinált semmi ilyesmit – mondta Spock. A nagyapja csalafinta volt, de egy mókás értelemben, és biztosan nem fenyegetne meg senkit.

– De igen – válaszolt Sarek. – Teljesen világossá tette, hogyha megbántom Amandát bármilyen módon, akkor senki se fog megtalálni engem.

Spock megrázta a fejét. Megkérdezné David nagyapát erről valamikor a közeljövőben, de az apja nem olyan volt, aki hazudni szokott, és a emberek illogikusak.

– Amanda nagyon is hasonlít az apjára, amúgy – folytatta Sarek. – Talán Jim egy hasonló beszédet kap.

Spock szemei kitágultak, mielőtt kirohant a szobából.

Sarek hátradőlt a székében, és felvette a PADDját.

– Szegényfiú hitt mindannyiunknak – jegyezte meg Sopek egy szórakozott tónusban.

– Anélkül hoz haza valakit, hogy elmondaná bármelyikünknek, hogy udvarol valakinek, ezért szenvednie kell – tartotta vissza a nevetését Sunvar.

– Valóban – értett egyet Sarek.

 

 

*****

 

Spock kiviharzott a szabadba, de az asztalt üresen találta. _Oh ne_. Körülnézett a kertben, de hamarosan elérte a labirintust, amit T’Pau azután épített be, hogy részt vett egy kerti partin Angliában, évtizedekkel ezelőtt. Nevetést hallott kiszűrődni az útvesztő bal oldaláról, ezért arrafelé sietett. Mesterévé vált a labirintusnak gyerekkorában, és nagyon jól ismerte az összes ösvényt.

A nevetés újra felcsendült, és Spock befordult egy másik útra, hogy azt kövesse. Mikor egy elágazáshoz ért a labirintusban, megállt, és behunyta a szemeit. Hallgatta az őt körbevevő dolgokat.

– Oh, édes Istenem!

Spock szemei kipattantak, hallva Jim lesújtott hangját. Spock végigment a harmadik úton, és Jim felé futott. Befordult a sarkon és azon nyomban földbe gyökerezett a lába. A szemei elkerekedtek.

– Oh, édes Istenem, ő annyira puha és aranyos!

Spock szemei tikkelt. Jim a földön volt, egy nagy sehlat kölyökkel játszva.

– A neve I-Mishi – mondta Amanda, aki a közelében állt.

– I-Mishi annyira imádnivaló – gügyögte Jim, mielőtt észrevette Spockot. – Hé, Édesem.

Spock előrelépett. – Jól vagy?

Jim elmosolyodott és bólintott. – Ja, jól vagyok. Miért?

– Csak úgy – mondta Spock, mielőtt fixírozni kezdte az anyját és a nagyanyját. Mitranit sehol sem lehetett látni. – Remélem tisztelettel bántok Jimmel.

– Azt tesszük – válaszolt T’Pau. – Most, távozz.

– Én nem…

– Spock, jól vagyok – mondta Jim, és felállt. I-Mishi felrakta a tappancsait Jim lábaira. – Menjél. Tölts időt az apáddal.

Spock ellenkezni akart. Megint. De nem tudott nemet mondani Jimnek. Azok az átkozott kék szemek. Spock bólintott, mielőtt elhagyta a labirintust.

 

 

*****

 

 

Visszasétált a társalgóba, és leült. A nagybátyjai és az unokatestvére mostanra eltűntek.

– Ez nem volt vicces – mondta Spock.

– Ha te mondod – válaszolt Sarek.

Spock küldött egy pillantást az apjának, majd megkérdezte. – Érdekelne az, hogy játsszunk egy Kal-toh-t? – Bólintott oda, ahol a közelben fel volt állítva a kérdéses játék.

– Természetesen. Már jó ideje volt, hogy együtt játszottunk.

Spock felállt és odasétált. Felvette és visszahozta oda, ahol az apja ült. Sarek odahúzott egy asztalt maga elé, Spock pedig lerakta rá a játékot, mielőtt odahúzott volna egy széket a másik oldalra.

Csendben kezdték el a játékot. Spock bizonytalan volt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy hogyan „ássa el a csatabárdot”, ahogy azt Jim mondta. Valójában hiányoztak neki az apjával folytatott beszélgetések ezekben az elmúlt években. Mielőtt elment a Csillagflottához, ő és az apja nagyon sok mindent megvitattak, de most Spock egyáltalán nem tudta, mit mondhatna. _Hogy vagy? Hogy megy a munka?_

Spock mentálisan megrázta a fejét.

– Dolgozol valamilyen kísérleten a Csillagflottánál? – Törte meg végül Sarek a csendet, és kérdezett.

Spock felnézett a rudakról. – Nem egy kísérleten önmagában – válaszolt Spock. – Nem voltam képes dolgozni a tudományos laborban egy ideje, de tervezem, hogy folytatom a tudományos kísérleteimet, mikor az Enterprise kész lesz. Én most felügyelek pár tesztet a komputer szimulátor laborban, különböző akadémikus tagokkal összevonva. Egy program, amin dolgozunk, egy új vezetési rendszer az Oberth osztályú hajókhoz, és egy másik a Csillagflotta új csillagtérkép rendszeréhez.

– Mindig is vonzódtál a komputerekhez. Emlékszem, mikor az első órádat adtam. Püfölted a billentyűzetes terminált, és valaki lezárta, majd újraindította az összes komputert a házban.

Spock látta a gyengédséget az apja szemeiben erre.

– Két éves voltam, és nem kellett volna elkezdened a tanításomat a házmester komputerén. A logikám és az impulzus-kontrollom még…

–… közel nemlétező volt – mondta Sarek. Egy apró rándulás az ajkainak szélén. – Ahogy ez normális a fiatal vulkániaknál. A következő évre, a logikád és a kontrollod a helyén volt. Úgy hiszem te voltál a legjobban kontrollált gyermek az óvódádban.

Spock próbált nem elmosolyodni önelégülten. – Stonn parciális volt a szobában levő fényes dolgokkal szemben. Az elméje folyamatosan kóválygott.

– Valóban. –Sarek elmozdított egy rudat a játékban.

– Megtanítottam neki, hogyan kell ezt a játékot játszani – mondta Spock.

– És hogyan állt helyt?

– Az első néhány partiban a t’an-t az ellentétes oldalra mozdította, hogy bemutasson egy térbeli egyensúlyt. Természetesen, ez megbukott. Ámbár, azt hiszem, mostanra már megértette a játék stratégiáját.

– Kezdők hibája. Anyád még mindig csinálja azt, még majdnem harminc évnyi játék után is. Mindig azt mondja, hogy ’upsz’.

Spock nevetni akart.  Emlékezett több alkalomra is, ahogy felnőtt, látta a szüleit játszani próbálkozni. Anyja mindig elmozdította a t’an-okat. A játék ezután pedig szétesett, a nő nevetett, aztán javasolta, hogy játsszanak mást. Általában egy földi táblajátékot.

– Emlékszem. Anyám illogikus.

– Valóban, és ez az, amiért szeretem őt.

Spock pislogott. Az apjára bámult, aki csupán folytatta a rudai áthelyezését. Nem tudta, mit mondjon.

– Szereted Jimet? – Kérdezte Sarek végül felnézve. – Mert muszáj, hogy több legyen egy kapcsolatban, mint csak szexuális kapcsolódás.

Spock füleinek hegye zavarában égtek. Azt kívánta, bár fent lenne az emeleten, és elbújhatna a szobájában most.

– Spock – az anyja hangját hallotta az ajtó felől jönni.

Spock ránézett. – Igen. – _Ments meg, kérlek._

– Jim kint van a fiatalokkal. Úgy tűnik, hogy átható lelkesedést mutatnak irányában – mondta Amanda. – Miért nem mész, és mented meg?

Spock azonnal felállt és bólintott. – Ezt… igen… ezt kell tennem. – Gyorsan elhagyta a szobát.

Amanda nézte őt távozni, majd a férjéra nézett. – Miért voltak a fülei zöldek? Tudom, hogy te és a testvéreid, ugrattátok őt korábban.

– Hogyan?

– Én mindent tudok.

Sarek felvonta egyik szemöldökét.

Amanda felkuncogott. – Sopek fecsegte ki az anyádnak.

Sarek felsóhajtott, majd megrázta a fejét. – Anyuci pici fia – motyogta.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Spock visszatért a szabadba, és nyugat felé sétált, el az útvesztőtől, a gyerek játszótér felé, amit T’Pau akkor helyeztetett oda,  mikor először lett nagymama. Volt ott egy mászóka felállítva, ahogy egy hinta is, ahol Jim ült, körülötte egy tucat vulkáni gyerek, lányok és fiúk, öt évestől egészen tizenhat évesig. Egy kellemes látvány volt, gondolta Spock.

Spock megközelítette őket, és hallgatta a beszélgetést.

– Miért van kék szemeid? – Kérdezte T’Amar, aki kilenc éves volt.

Jim felkuncogott. – Mert az apámnak is kék szemei voltak, gondolom.

– A Csillagflottában vagy? – Kérdezték az öt éves ikrek, T’Reni és T’Rya, egyidőben.

– Igen, tagja vagyok. Akárcsak az unokatestvéretek, Spock.

– Spock a mi másodnagybácsink – válaszoltak az ikrek.

– De amúgy, nekünk meg simán az unokabátyánk – mondta Kovar, jelezve a többi gyereknek is. – Neked vannak unokatestvéreid?

Jim bólintott. – Néhány.

– Testvérek? – Kérdezte a tíz éves T’Laan.

– Egy bátyám van.

– Neki vannak gyerekei?

– Egy.

– Fiú, lány, vagy nem-bináris? – Kérdezte a tizenkét éves T’Vei.

Jim felkuncogott. – Fiú, gondolom.

– Milyen magas az intelligencia szinted? – Kérdezte Kovar.

– Öh… zseni.

– Lenyűgöző.

– Köszi.

– Megérinthetem a hajadat? – kérdezte a nyolc éves N’Maret, kinyújtva a kezét.

– Igen, megérinthetem én is? – Csatlakoztak az ikrek is.

Mielőtt megvárták volna a választ, ahogy Jim kissé meglepődöttnek tűnt, a gyerekek körbevették, és elkezdték megérinteni a haját. Spock megrázta a fejét, és gyorsan közelebbment.

– Meglehetősen puha.

– Varázslatos színezet.

– Én nem hiszem, hogy ez a természetes hajszíne.

– Kroikah! – Parancsolta Spock.

A gyerekek azonnal elkapták a kezeiket, és elhátráltak. A legidősebb, Kovar, Spockra nézett.

– Azt mondta, hogy…

– Nam’uh ralash-fam.

Kovar becsukta a száját.

– Jim nem adta beleegyezését, hogy megérintsétek. Jobban kellene tudnotok. – Minden gyereken végignézett. – Mind jobban kellene tudnotok.

Mind meghajtotta a fejét, és azt mondta. –Ni’droi’ik nar-tor.

– Spock, rendben van – mondta Jim, felállva a hintáról. – Gond egy szál se. – Spock szemei Jim ahjára mentek, ami most felállt és borzas volt.

– De akkor sem kellett volna nekik…

Jim kinyúlt és megpaskolta Spockot az arcán, ezzel befogva a száját. Spock majdnem belesimult a kontaktusba. – Rendben van. A gyerekek gyerekek lesznek. Csak kíváncsiak voltak, és amúgy is azt mondtam volna nekik, hogy megtehetik. – Jim a gyerekekhez fordult. – De egyszerre csak egy. A hajam egy szénaboglya, nem igaz?

– Valóban – válaszoltak.

Jim nevetett, majd hátrasimította a haját. – Menjetek és játsszatok. Majd még lógunk együtt valamikor később.

– Oké – válaszoltak újra, majd elsétáltak.

Jim visszafordult Spockhoz és elmosolyodott. – Aranyos gyerekek.

– Felteszem.

– Ti mind ugyanúgy néztek ki.

– Mi mind ugyanabból a klánból vagyunk. – Spock végignézett Jimen, és látta, hogy a színe egy kicsit felhevült rózsaszín volt. – Úgy hiszem, túl sokáig voltál már kint a napok alatt.

Jim bólintott. – Ja, én is így gondolom. Van vized?

Spock a kezét Jim derekára tette, és bevezette a férfit az épületbe, majd a konyhába. Kicsit lejjebb állította a szoba hőmérsékletét, ahogy szerzett egy pohár vizet Jimnek. – Szükséged an még egy tri-ox injekcióra?

Jim lehúzta a vizét, majd megrázta a fejét. – Na, nem gondolom. Csak egy ideig itt bent kell maradnom. Rettentő hőség van odakint.

– Remélem az anyám, nagyanyám és nagynéném nem kérdeztek tőled túl sokat.

Jim elvigyorodott. – Ezt tették, de mókás volt. Gondolom, csak biztosra akartak menni, hogy én egy megfelelő partner vagyok számodra. Oh, volt lehetőségem azt mondani, hogy nem meséltél nekem I’Chayáról. Az anyád nem volt nagyon boldog azzal, hogy ezt titokban tartottad előlem. Tsk, tsk, Spock.

Spock majdnem visszavigyorgott. Jim befejezte a vizét, és Spock adott neki még egyet.

– Szóval, mennyi ember várható ide? Már vagy húsz vulkánit számoltam meg ezidáig.

– Surak háza figyelemre méltóan nagy. Azt gyanítom, hogy legalább kétszázan lesznek itt a hét folyamán.

– Basszus. Ember, a családi összejövetelek nálunk otthon nem ilyen nagyok. Mondjuk ötvenen maximum, ha megjelentek a dédikém iowai farmján értük.

– A vulkániak szeretik tartani a családi kapcsolatokat egy magas prioritásként. Talán elmúlik pár év anélkül, hogy kapcsolatba léptünk volna egymással, de mindig össze vagyunk kapcsolódva. – Spock megérintette a halántékát Jim kérdő tekintete alatt.

– Ah, azok a kapcsolatok.

Spock bólintott. – Igen. A legerősebb kapcsolataim a szüleimmel vannak, de kapcsolódva vagyok mindenki máshoz is egy minimális szinten.

– És Sybokhoz is?

– Igen.

– Menő. Nem lesz túl hangos itt? – Fogta meg Jim a halántékát.

– Nem lesz. Megintcsak, a kapcsolatok minimálisak. A leghangosabb a párom lenne, és a gyermekeim, mikor az idő eljön.

– Menő. Akkor kik voltak azok a gyerekek kint? Mind unokatestvér?

– Igen. Sok unokatestvérem van.

– Ezt el tudom mondani – nevetett Jim. Lerakta az üres vizespoharát. – Esetleg  körbevezetnél ebben a palotában?

– Ez nem egy palota.

– Elég nagy, hogy az legyen.

– Felteszem. Kövess.

 

 

*****

 

 

Spock körbevezette Jimet a házban, megmutatva neki különböző szobákat, amik nem hálószobák voltak. Jim eléggé érdekelt volt a társalgóban, akárcsak a könyvtárban, ami otthont adott könyvek százezreinek, szerte a Federációból.  T’Pau és Skon igencsak nagy gyűjtők voltak. Spock úgy találta, hogy ha a kettő szoba valamelyikében hagyta volna Jimet, akkor a hét fennmaradó részében senki se látta volna a férfit.

Számos rokonnal találkoztak a túra alatt. Mindegyikük barátságos volt Jimhez. Néhányuk túl sokáig tartotta Jimen a szemét, ahogy azt Spock kényelmesnek érezte volna.

_Jóllehet, Jim nem a tiéd_ , mondta Spock magának. _Akkor sem kellene bámulniuk._

– Szemetgyönyörködtető társad van, Spock – mondta a nagynénje, T’Penna, míg Jim kicsit arrébbment, hogy megnézzen néhány vulkáni műalkotást a falon.

– Nem a társam, csupán a partnerem – válaszolt Spock. – De köszönöm.

T’Penna Jimre nézett, majd vissza Spockra. – Ő a te társad. – A nő ezután elsétált, otthagyva Spockot szájtátva a visszavonuló hátára. Jim nem volt a társa. Azért volt itt, mert Spock ezt a szívességet kérte tőle, hogy tettesse azt, hogy ő a partnere. Ennyi volt az egész. Csak tettetés.

– Spock, rendben vagy? – Kérdezte Jim feltűnve előtte.

Spock elszakította a tekintetét a nagynénjétől, és bólintott. –Jól vagyok.

Jim rámosolygott, aztán átnézett a válla felett. – Oh, hát nem vagy egy cukorfalat?

Spock felvonta egyik szemöldökét, mielőtt megfordult. A legfiatalabb unokatestvére, Selden, állt a folyosó végén. Jim elment Spock mellett és odasétált az aprósághoz, ahogy Selden egyik anyukája, T’Kiha, a látótávolságba ért.

– Hello – üdvözölte Jim a vulkáni nőt.

– Hello – válaszolt T’Kiha. – Te vagy James.

– Én vagyok. Kérlek hívj Jimnek.

– Jim. Én T’Kiha vagyok, T’Mor társa. – T’Kiha lemutatott Seldenre. – Ő a legfiatalabb gyermenkünk, Selden.

Spock odasétált hozzájuk, ahogy Jim leguggolt, hogy szemmagasságban legyen Seldennel. – Selden születésekor volt az utolsó családi összejövetelünk.

– Hello Selden. Jim vagyok.

Selden csupán bámult Jimre a nagy, sötétbarna szemeivel.

Jim elmosolyodott, aztán felemelte az ujját és finoman megnyomta Selden orrát. – Bupp. – Jim felkuncogott, ahogy  Selden szemei keresztbe fordultak egy pillanatra, hogy lássa az orrát.

Visszafókuszált Jimre és azt mondta: – Tishau.

Spock összeszűkítette a szemeit a kisfiúra. _Nem tishau_.

– Trisó? – Kérdezte Jim.

– Nem – mondta T’Kiha. – Tishau. Azt mondta, hogy kedvel téged.

_Nem_.

– Oh, köszike szépen, Selden. Én is kedvellek téged. Tishau. – Jim felnézett T’Kihára. – Nagyon imádn…– Jim elhalkult, ahogy Selden előrelépett és a nyaka köré fonta a karjait.

– Enyém – mondta Selden.

– Rai – morgott Spock, elhúzva Jimet, ahogy T’Kiha felvette Seldent.

– Nem, Selden, nem a tiéd. Ő Spocké – mondta T’Kiha a most már okvetlenkedő fiúnak. – Azt hiszem szundiidő van. Bocsássatok meg nekünk. – T’Kiha elsétált Seldennel, egyedül hagyva Spockot és Jimet.

– Spock?

– Igen.

– Most már elengedhetsz – mondta Jim.

Spock realizálta, hogy a karjai biztonságosan Jim dereka körül voltak. Megragadta Jimet és elhúzta Seldentől. A mellkasa Jim hátának nyomódott. Spock pislogott, majd elengedte Jimet. – Elnézést kérek.

– Semmi baj. Gondolom. Öh… tényleg azt mondta az a kicsi fiú, hogy ’enyém’?

– Igen.

Jim felnevetett. – Most tényleg követelt engem magának egy hároméves gyerek?

Spock visszaharapta a morgását. – Nem. Ő még fiatal, még nincs magának és érzéseinek kontrolljában. Te… kellemes vagy a szemnek, majdhogynem egzotikus egy vulkáni számára, és azt mondtad, hogy kedveled őt. Ő ezt egy meghívásnak vette, hogy magáénak követeljen, ami nem kellett volna neki.

– Mert azt mondtam, hogy ’tishau’?

– A tishau-nak van pár különböző jelentése: kedvelni, kellemesnek vagy jóképűnek találni, élvezni, vagy magáénak akarni. Úgy hiszem ő az utolsó lehetőséget értette alatta, mikor azt mondta ’tishau’, amire te visszaválaszoltad azt, hogy ’tishau’.

Jim megrázta a fejét. – Ember, és én azt gondoltam, hogy az alapok nehezek voltak. – Felkuncogott. – Azt hiszem, hogy a vulkáni használatomat a minimumom tartom a kicsikkel szemben.

– Ez bölcs dolog lenne.

– Nem akarom, hogy több is közülük véletlenségből magáénak követeljen engem.

– Valóban nem.

– Spock?

– Igen.

– Te tényleg rámorogtál?

Spock szinte érezni tudta, hogy a szeme tikkel, ahogy hazudik. – Nem.

Jim küldött felé  egy alaposan vizsgálgató pillantást, majd vállat vont. – Oké. Mit akarsz még nekem megmutatni? Hallottam valamit egy beltéri forró fürdős cuccról.

– Igen, a grotto.  Ámbár, sokkal jobb lenne vacsora után használni.

Egy gong hallatszódott a házban, megijesztve Jimet, aki így kicsit megugrott. Spock mentálisan felkuncogott az aranyosságán.

– Mi volt ez? – Kérdezte Jim tágra nyílt szemekkel.

– Megidéztek a bálterembe.

– Bálterem? És minek?

– Nem vagyok benne biztos.

– Nos, akkor mutasd az utat – mondta Jim. – Még mindig úgy gondolom, hogy ez a hely egy óriási útvesztő.

Spock Jim hátára helyezte a kezét, és visszavezette a ház elejébe, majd be a bálterembe. T’Pau a terem végében állt, Sarekkel és a nagybátyjaival.

Spock odavezette Jimet, ahol az anyja állt. Amanda mindkettőjüknek adott egy mosolyt.

– Ahogy a családunk nagy része csatlakozott hozzánk itt, az otthonomban – kezdte T’Pau. A hangja végigzenget a termen. – Elkezdjük a Surak ház tradicionális összegyűlési ünnepségeit.

– Tradicionális ünnepségek? – Suttogta Jim Spocknak.

– Különböző logikus játékok és versenyek.

– Oh.

– Az első esemény itt lesz tartva vacsora után. Remélem mind elhoztátok a líráitokat.

– A mit?

– Vulkáni lant.

– Oh. Nekem nincs olyan.

– Majd kerítek neked egyet.

– Köszi. Azt gondoltam, amúgy, hogy ez azért van, hogy bemutassák az új babát.

– Az a hét végén lesz. Az utolsó esemény.

– Tehát, az egész hét az nem csak lustálkodás és relaxáció lesz a családdal? – Kérdezte Jim.

– Nem – vágott közbe ezúttal Amanda. – De ez mókás, Jim.

– Remélem is. Milyen események vannak még?

– Krotah bajnokság, sivatagi verseny, főzés, dögevő vadászat – mondta a nő.

– És ez egy vulkáni családi összejövetel? – Kérdezte Jim egy kis nevetéssel.

Amanda is elnevette magát, az egész szoba figyelmét magukra fordítva. Jim és Amanda befogták a szájukat, és olyan ártatlanul néztek ki, ahogyan csak tudtak.

– Amanda, James, van netán valami hozzáfűznivalótok, amit szeretnétek megosztani a klánnal? – Kérdezte T’Pau.

Amanda megrázta a fejét, ahogy Jim felemelte a kezét. – Muszáj lírán játszanom, vagy a gitáron játszás is számít?

T’Pau felvonta egyik szemöldökét, majd azt mondta: – Ha szeretnél, használhatsz gitárt.

– Köszi. És mik a zene opciók? Úgy veszem itt nincs Beastie Boys riff. Vagy épp Smoke on the water?

Spock legyűrte a késztetést, hogy megnyomja az orrnyergét.

– Válassz belátásod szerint bármilyen szerzeményt a huszonegyedik századból, amit majd jóváhagy a család.

Jim elvigyorodott, és bólintott, mielőtt T’Pau félrenézett volna, hogy a fiaival beszéljen. Jim belekönyökölt Spock oldalába. – A nagyanyád tuti ismeri a Beastie Boys-ot.

– Lenyűgöző. Kik ők?

Jim Amandára nézett. – Egyáltalán nem nevelted fel őt jól.

Amanda sóhajtott. – Tudom, tudom. A Beastie Boys nem volt benne a tananyagban, amikor felnőtt, de sok más előadó abból az időszakból igen. Igaz, kan-bu?

– Igen, Anyám.

Amanda rávigyorgott, majd elsétált, hogy csatlakozzon Sarekhez és társaságához. Jim Spock felé fordult. – Van errefelé egy gitár?

– Nincs, de van egy zenebolt a városban. Oda fogunk menni.

– Jól hangzik. Ki nyerte meg itt az utolsó zenei bajnokságot?

– Az apám nyer minden összejövetelen.

– És mi van a gyerekekkel? Nem játszanak a kölykök egymás ellen?

– Nem.

– Tehát egy felnőtt ember gyerekek ellen játszik, és ez nektek mind fair?

Spock elgondolkodott róla, majd vállat vont. – Ez a módja ennek.

Jim vágott egy pofát. – Akkor nyernem kell. Sareket meg kell fosztani a trónjától. – Jim aztán elkezdett a kijárat felé sétálni.

Spock nézte őt, ahogy néhány másik rokon is. Spock mindnek küldött egy pillantást, majd követte Jimet. Úgy gondolta, hogy eléggé kielégítő lenne, ha Jim nyerné meg az össze családból résztvevő versenyző ellen. Az apja már elégszer nyert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulkáni fordítások:  
> ko’mekh-il – nagymama  
> ko-kut – nagynéni  
> sa-kai – (fiú)testvér  
> kroikah – elég/állj/stop  
> nam’uh ralash-fam – legyetek csendben / csendet  
> ni’droi’ik nar-tor – elnézést kérek /sajnálom  
> tishau – kellemesnek vagy jóképűnek találni/élvezni/akarni/magáénak akarni
> 
> Ford. Megj.: a rokoni szálakat szerintem mindenkinek rettenetesen szövevényes átlátni, hát bevallom nekem is. ezért a „first cousin, once removed”-ből lazán „másodnagybácsi” lett, melyért elnézést kérek, ha nem ez lenne, de jobb magyar megfelelőt nem találtam. Mi főleg fölfelé és lefelé egyenes ágon nevezgetjük magunkat mindenhogy, oldalágba kevésbé. De kövezzetek meg, ha nincs igazam. Fura dolog a rokonság, én mondom. 
> 
> Gondolom Beastie Boys-t és a Smoke ont he water-t senkinek sem kell bemutatni, ha mégis, lehet utánanézve belehallgatni :)
> 
> Egyéb megj: Végre megjelent az, akiről beszéltem, az egyedüli és legcukrabb, Selden.


	6. Zene, Morgások és Nevetés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És visszatértem!   
> Nem mondom, megszenvedtem ezzel a fejezettel...  
> Mindenesetre, jó olvasást hozzá~

Egy órával később, Jim rendelkezett egy új akusztikus gitárral, amit a városban levő, menő zeneboltból vett. Spock próbált fizetni érte, de Jim azt mondta neki, hogy „Nem, ez nem szükséges” és aztán fizetett érte maga. Spock hagyta, de Jim megesküdött volna rá, hogy Spock szemei egy kicsit szomorúnak néztek ki, hogy nem vehette meg neki. Otthagyta Jimet a boltban, hogy megvegye, és kint várt.

_Érdekes_ , gondolta Jim.

Kilépett a boltból az új gitárjával, egy tokkal és néhány pengetővel, hogy ott találja Spockot a közelben ácsingózni. Rámosolygott a vulkánira és örömmel konstatálta, hogy a szomorú pillantás eltűnik azokból a barna szemekből. Felmutatta a gitártokját. – Ötletem sincs, hogy mit fogok csinálni ezzel, amikor hazaérek, de hát, van ilyen.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy találni fogsz neki egy szerepet – válaszolt Spock.

Jim bólintott, majd meghúzkodta az ingének gallérját. – Rekkenő a hőség idekint.

Spock csupán egyik szemöldökét húzta fel. – Van egy kis étterem a közelben. Szeretnél táplálkozni ezúttal?

– Nem a házban eszünk?

– Nem. Magunkra vagyunk utalva az ebédet illetően. A vacsora lesz a nagyteremben ma este.

– Nagyterem? Csak ismerd el itt és most, hogy az a ház egy palota – kuncogott Jim.

– Nem palota, ebben biztosíthatlak. Nem vagyunk királyi család. Készen állsz az ebédre?

– Ja, készen állok. Mutasd az utat.

 

*****

 

Mikor hazaértek pár órával később, Spock épp készült visszavezetni Jimet a szobájukba, mikor egy pár sétált a hallba. Jim felismerte Stonnt, és kitalálta, hogy a fiatal vulkáni nő mellette pedig, a gyerekét tartó T’Pring volt.

Jim elmosolyodott. – Stonn.

– James – válaszolt Stonn, mielőtt T’Pring köré fonta a kezét. – A feleséged és társam, T’Pring, és a lányunk T’Ariis.

Jim lenézett a kis batyura, ami T’Pring karjaiban feküdt. – Nos, szia kis aranyos.

T’Pring ringatta a lányát, ahogy T’Ariis Jimre pislogott. – Örvendek, hogy végre találkoztunk, James Kirk.

Jim szemei T’Ariisról T’Pringre vándoroltak. A nő gyönyörű volt, nagyjából az ő korosztálya. A vonásai élesek, majdnem ijesztőek voltak Jim számára. – Öröm veled is találkozni, T’Pring. Spock azt mondta, hogy ti egyszer el voltatok jegyezve.

_Ooo, talán ezt nem kellett volna mondanom._

Stonn szemei összeszűkültek kissé, az orrlyukai pedig kitágultak.

– Igen, egyszer régen osztoztunk egy kezdetleges eljegyzésben – mondta T’Pring. A szemei Spockra villantak, majd vissza Jimre. – Spock és én nem voltunk összeillőek. Az volt a legjobb döntés, hogy  még akkor megszakítjuk az eljegyzést. Ha vártunk volna az ő kijelölt idejéig vagy még akár Stonnéig, akkor a feloldás igazán zűrös dolog lett volna.

Jim bólintott majd visszakérdezett. – Kijelölt idő?

Spock karja a dereka köré fonódott, és hátrahúzta kissé. – Erről nem beszélünk kívülállóknak.

– Miről  beszéltek?

– Semmiről – mondta Stonn. – Tényleg semmiség erről beszélni, minthogy több, mint valószínű, hogy nem fog megtörténni Spockkal. – Stonn sötét szemei valamiféle szórakozottságot tükröztek. Egy kis vigyor kúszott a szája szélére, ahogy Spockra nézett. Jim teljesen összezavarodott.

_Mi a fene bajuk van ezeknek? Vulkániak…_ Jim mentálisan megrázta a fejét. – Oké, akkor. Öh… Mennek kell gyakorolni. – Jim feltartotta a gitártokját. – Le kell győznöm Sareket.

– Sok szerencsét – mondta T’Pring. – Egy jó ideje már veretlen.

Spock meghajtotta a fejét kissé, és Jim integetett búcsúzóul nekik, mielőtt közel hajolt T’Ariishoz. Jim rámosolygott az aranyos kis vulkáni babára, mielőtt megcsiklandozta a pociját és édes hangon gügyögött neki. – Milyen egy édes kis pocak vagy.

– Kérlek ne beszélj hozzá ilyen… – Stonn próbálta mondani, de félbe lett szakítva T’Ariis által, aki egy kis kuncogást eresztett meg.

Jim kiegyenesedett, és elvigyorodott, ahogy Stonn meglepődöttnek tűnt. T’Pring csupán ringatta a kislányát a karjaiban megint, majd elfordult és távozott. Ston küldött Jimnek és Spocknak egy pillantást mielőtt követte a társát.

– Aranyos kölyök.

– Valóban – értett egyet Spock. –Erre – mutatott Spock felfelé a lépcsőkön és elkezdett sétálni. Jim szófogadóan követte, még mindig összezavarodottan az óriási labirintus miatt, ami ez a hely volt.

– Tehát… kijelölt idő? –Jim majdnem felkuncogott, ahogy hallotta Spockot sóhajtani.

– Emiatt igazán nem kell aggódnod.

– Ha nem kell aggódnom miatta, akkor miért nem tudhatok róla?

– Jim.

– Spock.

Spock figyelmen kívül hagyta, és folytatta az sétát. Megállt egy ajtó előtt és kinyitotta. – Ez itt a mi szobánk. Van négy egész hét tized órád gyakorolni a zeneművedet. A vacsora pontban hat órakor lesz, a versennyel pedig rögtön utána.

– Menő.

– Van bármilyen kérdésed?

– Nem hiszem.

– Egy másik szobában fogok meditálni a folyosó végén, ha szükséged lenne rám.

Jim bólintott. – Oké, jó mókát.

– Neked is – válaszolt Spock, mielőtt elsétált Jim mellett, majd végig a folyosón. Jim nézte őt elsétálni, majd belépett a hálószobába és becsukta az ajtót.  Leült az ágyra és előhúzta a gitárját. A bolt tulajdonosa behangolta neki, így Jim elhelyezte az ölében, és odarakta az ujjait a megfelelő helyekre.

– Mit is játsszak, mit is játsszak… – mondta magának Jim. Megpengetett pár akkordot. – Blackbird? Talán. – Jim elkezdett pengetni a nóta dallamát követve, majd megállt. _Basszus, a vulkániak vajon énekelnek is, vagy csak zenét játszanak?_ Jim felnyögött és lerakta a gitárját. Felült és elhagyta a szobát, hogy megkeresse Spockot.

Eljutott pár méterre a hálószobától, mielőtt megtorpant. Spock nem említette melyik szobában lesz. Csak azt, hogy a folyosó végén. Jim körbenézett. Volt néhány ajtó mindkét irányban. Folytatta a sétát abban az irányban, amelyikben Spock elment.

A negyedik ajtónál Jim hallott egy hangot és megállt. A fejét az ajtó felé fordította. Néhány akkord volt játsszva, rosszul, a másik oldalán az ajtónak. Néhány másik akkord követte ezeket, otthagyva Jimet megborzongva a hangon. Jim kopogott, majd kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Hello – mondta Jim a vulkáni lánynak, aki egy franciaágyon ült a szoba sarkában. A lány egy lírát tartott az ölében.

– Hello – válaszolt.

– Hallottam, ahogy játszol. T’Amara, igaz?

– Igen. Elnézést kérek a bosszantó hangokért, amit hallottál. Hangszereken játszani… ez nem igazán az erősségem.

– Ah. Úgy gondolom, hogy egész tűrhető volt – hazudott Jim egy mosollyal.

T’Amara felvonta egy szemöldökét.

_Ez a pillantás biztos a család génjeiben van,_ gondolta Jim.

– Hazudni illogikus – mondta a lány.

– Igaz, de néha egy kis füllentés logikus lehet, hogy ne zaklass fel valakit.

– Elismered, hogy hazudtál a játékomról, hogy ne legyek zaklatott?

Jim pislogott. – Öh… Gondolom igen.

– Vulkáni vagyok. Nincs szükség arra, hogy hazudj nekem. Az érzéseim nem bántódhatnak meg. Az illogikus lenne.

– Gondolom. Akkor sajnálom, hogy hazudtam neked.

– A bocsánatkérések nem szükségesek – mondta a lány, majd hozzáfűzte –de köszönöm.

Jim elmosolyodott, majd közelebbsétált. – Muszáj részt venned a versenyen?

– Nem, nem kell. A család nagy része részt vesz, de Sarek mindig nyer.

– Ki dönti el, hogy ki a nyertes?

– Mindannyian.

– Miért nem választotok valaki mást, hogy nyerjen?

– Egy pontozó-rendszert tartunk fent, hogy eldöntsük ki a nyertes. Sarek mindig megszerzi összesítettben a legtöbb pontot.

– Ah, értem. Van egy kérdésem.

– Már így is négy kérdést tettél fel, mióta beléptél a szobába – mondta T’Amara.

Jim kicsit nevetett. – Rendben, van még egy kérdésem.

– Igen?

–A versenyen, csak játszol egy zenedarabot, vagy énekelni is lehet?

– Senkit sem hallottam még énekelni ezek alatt a megmérettetések alatt.

Jim a csípőjére rakta a kezeit. _Ha éneklek, az talán ad nekem egy kis előnyt_. Jim ránézett a kislányra, majd egy másik ötlete támadt. – Az emberek felléphetnek együtt is?

– Igen. Az apám és legidősebb testvérem együtt léptek fel múlt évben. Nem nyertek.

– Szeretnél velem fellépni?

T’Amara szemei elkerekedtek. – Nem hiszem, hogy ez egy bölcs döntés lenne. Nagyon valószínű, hogy nem nyernél velem.

Jim egyik kezét a szíve fölé helyezte, érezve egy kicsit megtörni azt. – Oh, nem, én úgy gondolom, hogy ez egy jó döntés. Tudsz énekelni?

– Nem tudom.

– Van egy ötletem. Várj itt rám, idehozom a gitáromat.

T’Amara bólintott és Jim  elhagyta a szobát, csak, hogy azon nyomban vissza is jöjjön. – Hé, véletlenül nem tudod, hogy melyik szoba az enyém és Spocké, vagy mégis?

 

*****

 

Jim nagyon is meg volt elégedve magával, mikor Spock értejött, hogy elvigye a vacsorára. T’Amarának szép hangja volt, és ketten sikeresen együtt tudtak dolgozni, egy csodálatos dalon. Spock megérdeklődte tőlük a munkájuk, de Jim hallgatott, mint a sír, akárcsak T’Amara.

– Mondd el nekem, mit terveztek ti ketten? – Kérdezte Spock, ahogy beléptek az étkezőbe.

Jim épp válaszolt volna, de megállt, úgy, hogy a szája tátva maradt. Az étkező legalább olyan hatalmas volt, mint a bálterem korábbról, ha nem nagyobb. Ennek a nagy teremnek a közepén, állt a vacsoraasztal, ami legalább feleakkora volt, mint egy futballpálya.

– Jó ég, ez egy palota – köpte ki Jim.

– Ez nem egy palota – válaszolt Spock. – Mi nem vagyunk királyi család. Többé.

Jim érezte Spock kezét a hátán gyengéden előretolni őt. Jim elkezdett mozogni, és Spock az asztal főjénél levő két székhez irányította magukat. Jim elnézett és látta, hogy nyolc székkel voltak arrébb a szélétől az asztalnak, ahol T’Pau ült Sarekkel maga mellett, és Amandával a balján, a Spockkal és Jimmel ellentétes oldalon.

Jim helyet foglalt, Spockkal maga mellett. – Ki kellett volna öltöznünk?

– Nem, ámbár az utolsó vacsorája az összejövetelnek sokkal hivatalosabb lesz, mivel azt követi majd T’Ariis bemutató-ceremóniája a klánnak. Majd kölcsönzök neked egy ruhát.

– Értettem. –Jim az asztalra nézett. Megnyugodott, ahogy látta, hogy nincs több étkészlet a szükségesnél egy szimpla vacsorához, két bögre és semmi tányér.

A család többi része is belépett a terembe, majd elfoglalták helyeiket.  Stonn és T’Pring velük szemben foglaltak helyet, és T’Amara, Jim látta, hogy az asztal másik vége felé ült a családjával. Jim kapott a lehetőségen, hogy körbepillantson mindenkire a pozíciójából. Ő és Amanda voltak az egyedüli nem-vulkániak a több, mint százhatvan vendég közül, számolta meg Jim.

Jim gyengéden meglökte Spock oldalát, ahogy pincérek tűntek fel és elkezdték kiosztani az első fogást, ami leveles saláta volt. Más pincérek is jöttek, akik megtöltötték a poharaikat. Az egyik víznek látszott a másik pedig egy borostyánszínű folyadék volt.

– Vulkáni  portói – mondta neki Spock.

– Oh Istenkém. Szóval hány fogás is lesz?

– Csak három.

Jim bólintott és beleturkált a salátájába. A saláták nem voltak a kedvenc ételei, de nem akart udvariatlannak tűnni, így megerőltette magát és megette.

– Még mindig nem mondtad el, hogy te és T’Amara mit terveztetek a versenyre – mondta Spock egy idő után.

– Nem, tényleg nem tettem.

– És el szándékolod mondani most?

Jim rávillantott Spockra egy vigyort, és megrázta a fejét. – Nem.

Spock egy pillanatig nézte őt, mielőtt megrázta a fejét, és befejezte a vacsoráját. Jim gyengéden megbökte a lábát az asztal alatt, és folytatta a sajátját.

Mikor az első fogásnak vége volt, a tányérjaikat azon nyomban elvitték, és másokat hoztak helyettük. Jim nem kérdezett az étlapról, így utólag belegondolva, talán kellett volna. Egy  hét csak vegetáriánus étkekkel valami olyan volt, amit túl kellett élnie, gondolta magában.

A következő tányért rakták le elé, és Jim nyála csorogni kezdett. – Ez itt csirke?

– Igen – jött T’Pau hangja az asztal végéről. Jim hálával nézett rá.

– Köszönöm szépen, de igazán nem kellett volna fáradniuk, hogy nekem különböző fogást készítsenek. Teljesen jól ellettem volna a vulkáni étellel.

– Spock azt mondta, hogy allergiáid vannak – mondta Amanda. – Mi pedig nem akarunk bemutatni semmi olyan újnak, amire potenciálisan allergiás lehetsz.

– Köszönöm – mondta Jim ismét, mielőtt megkóstolta az ételét. Valóban ínycsiklandozó volt a sült csirke krumplival, zöldbabbal és brokkolival. Jim figyelmen kívül hagyta a brokkolit, és a tányérján lévő többi dologra fókuszált.

Néhány pillanat után, Jim érzett egy súlyt a lábfején, és hogy valami a vádlija köré tekeredik. Jim lepillantott és látta, hogy Selden kiszabadult észrevétlenül a magasított székéből, és most a lábába csimpaszkodott. A fiú felbámult rá. Jim rámosolygott, mielőtt elfordította róla a tekintetét.

Beszélgetések folytak körülötte. Családtagok vitatták meg a  munkáikat, Föderációs témákat, és egyéb beszédtémák is voltak. Jim részt akart venni, de nem tudta kihez kellene először szólnia. Volt egy pár mellette, Spock nagy-nagynénje, T’Penna, a nagyapja utolsó élő húga, és a férje, Solen. Vele már találkozott korábban a nap folyamán Jim.

Vulkániul beszélgettek egymás között, így Jim hagyta az idős embereket. Jim Spockra nézett, és látta, hogy a vulkáni egy beszélgetésben van az ő oldalán lévő családtagokkal. Jim hallotta, hogy egy Csillagflottás program volt említve, így megszólalt, hozzáfűzve a megszólalását.

A családtag, T’Leng, úgy tűnt, el van ájulva a megjegyzésétől, és feltett neki egy kérdést a technológiáról.

Jim Spock oldalának dőlt, ahogy a rokonokkal beszélt. Spock felemelte a kezét, és Jim székének hátára rakta.

_Szép fogás, Spock_. Jim még jobban dőlt neki, hozzáadva a kapcsoltuk látszatához.

– Hogy találkoztatok ti ketten? – Kérdezte Stonn, félbeszakítva a beszélgetést.

Jim elnézett T’Lengről Stonnra. – A Csillagflotta könyvtárában.

– Mikor?

_Most komolyan?_ Jim sóhajtott. – Négy hónappal ezelőtt.

– De mi volt a pontos dátum?

– Március tizenötödike volt a nap, mikor először találkoztunk – mondta Spock. – Az első randink pedig két héttel ezután volt.

– Ja – értett egyet Jim _. Ezt kapd ki, Stonn._

Stonn tekintete kettejük között ugrált. – Mik a jövőbeli terveitek? Tudom, hogy ti ketten, hogy is mondtátok, lassúra veszitek.

Jim bólintott. – Igen, lassúra vesszük. Egyszerre csak egy napot, egyszerre csak egy lépést teszünk. Nincsenek igazi terveink a jövőre nézve most még.

– Randizni ok nélkül illogikus. Házasság és kapcsolódás kell legyen a végcél, nem igaz? Vagy ez talán… – Stonn Spockra nézett – csupán… egy fizikális kapcsolat? Logikus lenne ezt feltételezni a ma reggel a csomagodból kiesett tárgyakat nézve.

Jim megállta a késztetetést, hogy megforgassa a szemét. Természetesen, fel kellett hoznia a ’játékokat’.  Jim érezte Spockot maga mellett megfeszülni, így Spock combjára rakta a kezét, és megszorította, remélve, hogy ez némi megnyugvást hoz az ál-barátjának.

– Stonn, hagyd abba – sziszegte T’Pring a társának.

– Nem kell megvédjük a kapcsolatunk ellened – mondta neki Jim. Spock rárakta Jim kezére a sajátját a combján.

Stonn kinyitotta a száját, hogy valami mást mondjon, de Jim ebben megakadályozta, feltéve egy kérdést helyette – Szóval, mesélj nekem a Vulkáni Tudományos Akadémiáról. Pontosan mit is csinálsz ott?

– Most épp kutatom a szub-kvantum transzportációt – válaszolt Stonn. –Ha nem tudnád, a szub-kvantum…

– Oh, tudok róla. Ez egy hibás technológia, amit Emory Erikson fejlesztett ki. Nos, legalábbis az ő verziója volt selejtes. Én úgy gondolom, hogy igenis lehetséges lehet a megfelelő emberrel vagy csapattal, hogy kicsit jobban belenézve. – Jim egy pillanatra csendben maradt, engedve, hogy a szavai leülepedjenek Stonnban, és az asztal többi részében, akik most már hallgatták.

Jim kortyolt egyet a vulkáni portóiból, majd folytatta. – Véleményem szerint, úgy gondolom, hogy az egyenletek, amik létre lettek hozva a technológiához, közel sincsenek ahhoz, amivé válniuk kell, hogy megközelítsék a tervezett végkifejletet.

Jim mentálisan felfújta magát, mikor Stonn szemei összeszűkültek. – De mit is tudok én? – Jim Stonnra vigyorgott. – Én csak egy egyszerű ember vagyok, az Iowai semmi közepéből. Te vagy a VTA-ban, hallottam, hogy minden gond nélkül vettek fel – _várólistás voltál_ , Jim engedte csendesen lógni felettük a gondolatot.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy végül meg fogod találni a megoldást. Oh, hé, amúgy volt egy Csillagflotta tiszt, nem is olyan régen, aki próbált dolgozni a térváltó sugáron. Sajnos elvesztette egy admirális beagle-jét, szóval légy óvatos a munkáddal. _– Sok szerencsét a zsákutcás kutatással, seggfej._

Jim ivott még egy pohárnyit a portóiból, ahogy Spock megpaskolta a kezét az asztal alatt. Jim eldöntötte, hogy megadja a végső csapást Stonnak, és a fejét Spock felé fordította, s adott egy puszit az arcára. – Hogy halad a kutatásod a Csillagflottánál, édesem?

– Igen, Spock – szólt közbe T’Pau is. – Hogy teljesítesz a Csillagflottánál? Az apád informált róla engem, hogy egy új csillag-osztályozó rendszeren dolgozol, amit használhatnak a hajóikon.

Jim megfordította a kezét, hogy az ujjaikat összefűzhesse. Spock ránézett, és Jim szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. A barna szemei annyi melegséget tükröztek, míg az ajkai egy kissé felfelé görbültek a szája sarkában. Jim megnyalta az ajkait, és félrenézett, ahogy Spock elkezdett beszélni a munkájáról.

Jim próbált koncentrálni. Többet kellett volna megtudnia arról a csillag-osztályozásról, arra az időre gondolva, mikor majd kapitány lesz, de Spock hüvelykujja gyengéden dörzsölődött a keze hátuljának. Jim próbált nagyon sok más dologra gondolni, és nem arra a hüvelykujjra. T’Pau felé nézett, remélve, hogy vissza tud fókuszálni a beszélgetésre, hogy hozzá tudjon fűzni valami megjegyzést. Elkapta Amanda szemeit, és a nő rákacsintott.

Az orcái hamarosan melegnek érződtek, és óvatosan elhúzta a kezét.

– Hol van Selden? – harsogta túl egy hang az asztali beszélgetéseket.

Jim és mindenki más is a hang felé fordult. T’Kiha felállva nézett az üres etetőszékre. A felesége, T’Mor, a másik oldalon állt. Mindketten meglehetősen aggódónak tűntek az üres arckifejezéseik ellenére.

– Itt van – mondta Jim. _Ámbár, hölgyeim, már lassan tíz perce itt van._ – Az asztal alatt. Úgy tűnik, kedveli a lábamat.

Spock hátratolta a székét, és benézett az asztal alá. Jim is hátradőlt, és rámosolygott a kisfiúra, aki még mindig belékapaszkodott. Jim kissé megugrott, mikor kétségkívül hallott egy morgást érkezni Spocktól. Mielőtt ránézhetett volna, Selden is kiengedett egy kis morgást.

_Mi a franc?_ Jim elcsodálkozott, míg a két vulkáni egymásra bámult.

T’Mor tűnt fel mellette, és letérdelt. – Selden, az ilyen illogikusság felett állsz. Engedd el James lábát.

Selden lebiggyesztette az ajkát, és megrázta a fejét, szorosabban ölelve Jim lábát.

T’Mor kinyúlt felé, és vulkániul motyogott a fiúnak. Selden elengedte a lábát, de elkezdett akadékoskodni, ahogy az anyja felállt vele a kezében. A nő elnézést kért Jimtől, aki csak elhessegette.

– Rendben van, hölgyem – mondta neki.

T’Mor elkezdett elsétálni. Selden küldött Spocknak egy utolsó kis morgást válaszként, ami Jimet kuncogásra késztette. Spock vetett egy szúrós pillantást a fiúra, mielőtt visszamozdította a székét az asztalhoz, és felvette az evőeszközeit.

Jim kinyúlt és megborzolta Spock haját. – Aw, Spock, ne légy morcos. Tudod, hogy te vagy az egyetlen vulkáni számomra.

Spock elkapta a fejét Jimtől. – Nem vagyok morcos, és ne érintsd meg a hajam. – Spock lesimította a haját egy kézzel. – Teljesen tisztában vagy azzal, hogy nem szeretem, mikor ilyen stílusban érinted meg a hajam.

_Akkor most vitatkozunk?_ – Igaz, bocsánat édesem.

– És hagyd abba, hogy édesemnek hívsz. Nem vagyok édes, épp ezért ennek az illogikus kedveskedő névnek semmi értelme nincs.

_Ja, vitázunk._ – Bocsi, Spock. – Mondta Jim szárazon. – Akkor egyszerűen csak nem érintelek meg egyáltalán többé.

Az asztal, ami teljesen elcsendesedett Selden eltűnése óta, mindkettőjüket fixírozta. Jim elmosolyodott, nagyrészt magának, és folytatta a félbehagyott ételét. Spock mellette, lehajtva tartotta a fejét, és ette a saját ételét.

Nos, egy vita lezajlott. Kíváncsi vagyok, mennyi lesz még a hét folyamán.

 

*****

 

 

Vacsora után, mindenki, aki részt vett a zenei megmérettetésben, magához vette a líráját, vagy,  Jim esetében, a gitárját és aztán a család többi tagjával együtt gyülekezett a bálteremben. Jim megkereste T’Amarát, és megállt mellette.

Spock semmit sem mondott Jimnek a ’vitájuk’ óta, és a terem másik felén állt az anyjával, fogva a líráját. Jim küldött felé egy mosolyt és egy intést, amit, egy anyjától érkezett könyökölés után, Spock viszonzott. Legalábbis az intést, nem a mosolyt.

T’Amara a kezébe adott egy PADDot. – Bevezetjük a pontokat a PADDba és ez elküldi T’Paunak a végén a végső számot.

Jim ránézett és bólintott. Pontozva lesznek technikában, intonációban, hang minőségben, kotta felkészültségben, ütempontosságon, memorizáción,  dinamikán, előadásmódon és nehézségen.

– Ti ezt mind átkozottul komolyan veszitek – mondta Jim. A lányra nézett. – Nem átkozódtam.

– Azt mondtad átkozott.

– Nem tettem.

– De tetted.

– _Te_ tetted.

T’Amara felvonta egy szemöldökét rá, majd félrenézett.

T’Pau a terem végében ült le. – Következzék az első zenészünk.

Jim nézte, ahogy egy fiatal vulkáni férfi feltűnt a lírájával, és helyet foglalt a  terem közepén felállított széken. A vulkáni egy olyat dallamot játszott, amit Jim nem ismert fel, és egész jól játszotta, Jim véleménye szerint. A végén Jim elkezdett tapsolni, csak hogy abbahagyja, mikor senki más sem tűnt úgy, hogy tapsolni fog vele.

Ah, az érzékeny kezek, mondta magának Jim. Bejelölte a legmagasabb pontokat a PADDon a vulkáninak, mert úgy gondolta, hogy megérdemelte.

 

*****

 

 

Egy órával később, Jim kész volt leülni és fel nem állni többet. Úgy tűnt, majdnem az egész család fellépett. A kicsik is csodálatosan pengették a dallamokat, ahogy a felnőttek és még néhány idős tagja is a klánnak. Stonn jól játszott, de Jim így is csak közepes pontot adott neki.

Jim épp leülni készült a földre, mikor Spock sétált előre a körére. Jim kiegyenesedett és az ál-barátjára fókuszált. Spock leült a székre és elhelyezte a lírát az ölében. Az ujjait a helyeikre vezette, majd behunyta a szemeit. Egy ütem után, Spock elkezdte pengetni a húrokat.

Jim bámulta, elvarázsolva a terem közepén levő vulkáni által. Még egyszer, Jim nem ismerte fel a zeneművet, de meg akarta tudni, hogy mi a címe. Spock ujjai gyorsan és tapasztaltan mozogtak. Egy ellazult és koncentráló kifejezés ült az arcán.

Mikor befejezte egy perccel később, Jim sutba vágta az óvatosságot, és hangosan tapsolt, megijesztve pár embert maga körül, beleértve Spockot is, aki furcsa kifejezéssel az arcán bámult rá.

– Annyira jó volt, édesem… úgy értem, életem… Spock. Én… hűha, Spock. – Jim felmutatta a hüvelykujját, majd lerakta a kezeit és a PADDra nézett. Megadta Spocknak az összes lehetséges maximális pontot, amit tudott, mert basszus, ez jó volt.

– Menjünk mi következőnek? –Kérdezte T’Amara.

– És kövessük ezt?

– Vagy most megyünk, vagy Sarek után.

Jim bólintott. – Most fogunk menni. – Jim felkapta a gitárját és a terem közepére sétáltak. Jim T’Paura nézett. – Közösen fogunk fellépni, ha ez rendben van?

– Rendben van.

Jim elmosolyodott, majd leült és elhelyezte a gitárt. Bólintott T’Amara felé, majd elkezdett játszani, az  ujjai pengették a kezdő dallamát a _The Scientist_ -nek. A fejében számult, ahogy tudta, hogy a lány is csinálja. Mikor a megfelelő rész elérkezett, T’Amara elkezdett énekelni.

– _Come up to meet you, tell you I’m sorry. You don’t know how lovely you are…_ **_(Jöttem, hogy találkozzak veled, hogy elmondjam, sajnálom. Nem is tudod, hogy mennyire szerethető vagy…)_**

Jim nem tudta távol tartani a győzedelmes vigyorát az arcáról, ahogy körbepillantott és látta a vulkániakat kissé megigézettnek.

T’Amara befejezte a saját részét, és Jim kezdte énekelni a második versszakot. – _I was just guessing at numbers and figures. Pulling your puzzles apart… **(Csak találgattam számokat és alakokat. Széthúzva a kirakósaid…)**_

A közepén együtt énekeltek. Egy kicsit rockos volt, de Jim úgy gondolta, hogy egész jól hangzottak, és amúgy is senki más nem énekelt a verseny során.

Mikor a végére értek, Jim hozzáadott egy kis szólót a játékához, aminek következtében T’Amara aranyosan megrázta rá a fejét. Jim befejezte, és mindketten felálltak és meghajoltak kissé. Jim odasurrant Spockhoz és elvigyorodott, mikor a férfi is felmutatta neki a hüvelykujját.

Jim és T’Amara visszatértek a helyikre és hamarosan Sarek foglalt helyet a széken.

_Lássuk csak, mit tartogat számunkra az öreg fazon,_ gondolta Jim.

Sarek lerakta az ölébe a líráját, majd elkezdett játszani. Egy lágy dal volt, de az pengetési képességei kétségkívül egy profi szintjén álltak. Jim pislogott és megértette, miért nyert a vulkáni minden évben. A fickó nagyon is jó volt.

Jim visszafogta magát, hogy ne tapsolja meg Sareket, mikor végzett, de magas pontszámokat adott neki a PADDon. Nézte Sareket csatlakozni a feleségéhez, és mentálisan kuncogott látva a nőt adni a férfinek egy flörtölős pillantást és egy vulkáni ujj-csókot.

– A pontok mind megérkeztek – jelentette be T’Pau pár pillanattal később. T’Pau a PADDjára nézett.

– Van ilyen első-második-harmadik hely dolog? – Kérdezte Jim T’Amarától.

– Igen.

– A harmadik helyezett Sarek – mondta T’Pau némi hezitáció után. Ránézett a fiára, aki csupán meghajtotta a fejét, tudomásul véve a dolgot. T’Pau félrenézett. – Második helyezett Sadzhik.

Jim körbenézett és látta a fiatal vulkánit az elejéről, meghajtani a fejét. _Jó neki. Jó is volt. Oh! Talán mi nyertünk!_

– És az első helyezett pedig Spock.

_Nos, francba, de van ilyen._ – Nem semmi, Spock! – Ordította Jim keresztül a termen, mielőtt odafutott Spockhoz és beborította egy nagy ölelésbe. Érezte Spockot megmerevedni az ölelésében. _Cseszd meg, elég mára az ál-vitából_. Jim hátrahúzódott és egy nagy csókot nyomott Spock ajkaira. – Szép munka, édesem. Tudtam, hogy te fogsz nyerni.

Spock kitágult szemekkel bámult rá. Egy világos zöld pír borította el orcáit. – Én… öh… köszönöm – mondta Spock.

– Legközelebb, én nyerek – mondta Jim, mielőtt még meg tudta volna állítani magát. – Mármint úgy értettem… öh… vagy nem… dolgok történnek… én… be kell fogjam.

– Valóban – értett egyet Spock. – Úgy gondoltam, hogy te és T’Amara csodálatosan játszottatok együtt. Kellemes hangod van.

– Köszönöm szépen.

– Spocknak is kellemes hangja van – mondta Amanda mellőlük. Jim elfelejtette, hogy velük állt, és elpirult, ahogy Spock mellé állt.

– Anyám, én nem éneklek.

Amanda figyelmen kívül hagyta őt, és Jimnek bólintott. – Énekel.

– Hiszek neked. Majd ráveszem egy nap, hogy énekeljen.

– Nem fogsz, mivel én nem éneklek – mondta Spock.

– Jim – tűnt fel T’Amara mellettük.

– Igen?

– Beszéltem T’Pauval. Ötödikek lettünk.

– Oh, ez nagyszerű. Top öt.

T’Amara majdnem mosolygott. – Valóban. Top öt. Köszönöm.

– Nem, én köszönöm. Nélküled nem tudtam volna megcsinálni.

T’Amara bólintott, majd elsétált, hogy csatlakozzon a szüleihez.

– Jól bánsz a gyerekekkel, Jim – mondta Amanda.

Jim vállat vont. – Próbálok az lenni. A szobatársamnak vagy egy kislánya, szóval miatta hozzászoktam, hogy gyerekek körül vagyok.

– Ő úgy hív téged, hogy Jim néni – fűzte hozzá Spock.

Jim sóhajtott, ahogy Amanda felkuncogott.

– Jim néni? – Kérdezte Amanda. –Miért hív téged így?

– Az apja egy igazi humorzsák, azért – válaszolt Jim. – Azt mondja, hogy csinos vagyok. A lány meg egyetért. Azt mondja, hogy olyan vagyok, mint egy Disney hercegnő. A lány egyetért. Egy évvel később én meg már Jim néni vagyok. Mondjuk ez még mindig jobb, mint a Jim hercegnő. Múlt évben egy egész hónapig hívott úgy.

– Hercegnő? – Kérdezte Spock.

– Mert olyan csinos vagyok – rebegtette meg a szempilláit Jim Spockra. – Hát nem vagyok csinos?

Spock szája kinyílt, majd becsukódott. A pír visszatért, ezúttal a füleire is kiterjeszkedve.

– Ezt igennek veszem, Jim – mondta Amanda egy kis kacajjal. – Annyira aranyos, hogy láthatom elpirulni.

– Én nem pirulok – mondta Spock. – Én… megyek az ágyamba. Jóéjszakát. – Spock a mellkasához szorította a líráját, majd elhagyta a termet.

Jim nézte, ahogy távozik. _Annyira kicseszettül aranyos. Miért is nem igaziból randizunk?_

– Annyira örülök, hogy itt vagy, Jim – zökkentette ki Amanda Jimet a bámulásából.

Visszanézett rá. A nő rámosolygott.

– Köszönöm – mondta Jim. – Én is szeretek itt lenni. Oh, és elfelejtettem erről beszélni korábban, de Spock azt mondta, hogy nekem kell reggelit csinálnom. Mindenkinek. Volt vagy száz ember itt a vacsoránál.

Amanda felkuncogott. – Úgy döntöttünk, hogy csak T’Paunak, Sareknek, Spocknak és nekem kell reggelit csinálnod. A többiek majd gondoskodnak magukról, mivel annyira sokan vannak itt.

– Oh, ez remek – sóhajtott megkönnyebbültem Jim. – Pontosan mit is fogok készíteni?

Amanda meglapogatta a kezét. – Egy kis levest fogunk csinálni. Szeretik a levest reggelire, és talán egy kis palacsintát nekünk.

– Ez már egy tervnek hangzik.

– Majd jövök érted reggel. De korán, mivel T’Pau szereti korán kezdeni a napját.

– Mennyire korán?

Amanda egy bánatos pillantást küldött felé. – Valószínűleg még sötét lesz.

– Nagyszerű. Csak kopogj, és elkészülök.

Sarek tűnt fel Amanda mellett. – Ideje van…

– Igen, igen, ideje lefeküdni – vágott közbe Amanda.

– Annyira aranyosak vagytok – mondta nekik Jim.

Sarek felvonta egy szemöldökét. Amanda megfogta Sarek karját. – Jóéjt, Jim. Ne ugrasd Spockot többet.

– Meg fogom próbálni. Öh… El tudnátok vezetni engem a szobám irányába? Ez a palota egy labirintus.

– Ez nem egy palota – válaszolt Sarek.

 

*****

 

 

Mikor Jim belépett a megfelelő hálószobába néhány pillanattal később meglátta Spockot, ahogy a hálóruháját hordja és elrakja a ruháit az erre fenntartott komódba.

– Szia – mondta Jim.

– Hello –válaszolt Spock. Becsukta a komódot, és az ágy felé fordult. – Vettem a bátorságot és beraktam minden holmidat abba a szekrénybe – mutatott Spock a másik komódra a szobában. – Még az öh… tárgyakat is korábbról.

Jim kissé behúzta a nyakát. – Kösz, hogy ezt megcsináltad nekem. Igazán nem kellett volna.

– A kiruccanásunk vége előtt szükséges lesz szerezni neked egy másik bőröndöt.

– Igen, majd fogok – Jim felemelte a fejét. Ő és Spock egymásra bámultak pár pillanatig, mielőtt Spock félrenézett, és az ágyhoz sétált.

– Már befejeztem az esti rutinom. A fürdőszoba a tiéd. Még mindig a jobb oldalt szeretnéd?

– Ezúttal a bal oldalt venném igénybe – válaszolt Jim.

Jim elővette a pizsamáját, és átöltözött a fürdőben, mielőtt visszatért volna a szobába. A fények tompák voltak, és Spock már a takarók alatt volt az ágyban, a fejtámlának támasztva a hátát. A figyelme a PADDján volt.

Jim felkapta a saját PADDját, és bemászott Spock mellé az ágyba. Megnyitotta az üzeneteit, és rákoppintott Bones nevére.

**JTK** _: Akkora bajban leszel, mikor hazaérek. A táskám szétszakadt a szülei előtt, és képzeld mi esett ki? A ’huncut cucc’! Ezt többszörösen visszakapod, barátom._

Jim elküldte az üzenetet, majd megnézte a többi üzenetét, válaszolva azokra, amikre kellett, mielőtt kikapcsolta volna a PADDját, majd lerakta azt az éjjeli szekrényre. Lefeküdt, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyban. Spock is ugyanezt tette pár pillanattal később. Lekapcsolva a fényeket teljesen, majd lefeküdve.

– A mai nap mókás volt – mondta Jim.

– Valóban – Spock az oldalára fordult, és szembenézett Jimmel. – A családom élvezi a társaságod.

Jim is megfordult, alig silabizálva ki Spock vonásait a sötétben. – Én is élvezem a társaságukat. – Mosolyodott el Jim. – A kis unokatestvéreid aranyosak.

– Néhányuk az – mondta Spock üresen.

– Seldenre morogtál.

– Azt tettem…

– És ne mondd, hogy nem tetted. Én hallottalak, Selden hallott, mindenki hallott téged morogni.

– Én… ez csak… én nem tudtam megállni. A vulkániak elég védelmezőek tudnak lenni a… párjukat illetően. A morgás egy módja, hogy távol tartsuk a többieket.

– Szóval Selden azt hiszi, hogy az övé vagyok, és neked rá kellett morognod, hogy távol tartsd.

– Igen.

Jim felnevetett. – A vulkániak furcsák.

– Akárcsak az emberek.

– Ja, lehetünk azok, de mi legalább nem morgunk.

– Nem, de az emberek hajlamosak arra, hogy egyéb kellemetlen hangokat hallassanak szórakozás céljából.

Jim felhorkantott, majd a szájával berregett Spockra.

– A tökéletes példa – mondta Spock.

– Oh, fogd be – mondta Jim játékosan. A hátára fordult, majd felbámult a plafonra. – Hé, Spock?

– Igen?

Jim elfordította a fejét, hogy a vulkánira nézzen. – Gratulálok, hogy megnyerted a zenei megmérettetést.

– Köszönöm.

– Mi a címe?

– Láttam a Holdat. Ez egy tradicionális egyiptomi népdal.

– Hűha, öreg, mi?

– Valóban.

– Gyönyörű volt, Spock. Élveztem, hogy hallottam a játékodat.

– Köszönöm. Én is élveztem, hogy hallottam a zeneművedet. Te és T’Amara jól szerepeltetek együtt.

– Köszi. Mi a terv holnapra?

– Úgy hiszem, egy kal-toh bajnokságot terveztek.

– Oh a francba. Lehetünk egy csapatban?

– Ha szeretnéd.

– Persze, hogy szeretném. Hé, Spock?

– Itt vagyok, Jim.

Jim felkuncogott. – Tényleg szeretnéd, hogy abbahagyjam, hogy édesemnek szólítalak?

– Nem, nem bánom, csak… Nem szerettem, hogy mindenki ránk bámult Selden bohóckodása miatt. Elnézést kérek.

– Na, rendben van. Megegyeztünk, hogy lesznek apró vitáink, amíg itt leszünk.

– Valóban – Jim hallott némi suhogást, amiből kikövetkeztette, hogy Spock megfordult. – Jóéjt, Jim.

– Jóéjt, Spock. – Fordult meg Jim is, elnézve Spockról.

 

*****

 

 

_Kopp, kopp_

Jim belenyomta az arcát a párnájába és felnyögött. – Nincs kopogás.

_Kopp, kopp_

Jim újra felnyögött és próbált felülni, de erős karok voltak köréfonva. Jim kinyitotta a szemeit, és látta Spockot még egyszer hozzábújni. Jim átnézett a válla felett. Spock még mindig aludt.

_Kopp, kopp_. – Jim? – Amanda hangja jött át az ajtón.

Jim felült, amennyire csak tudott. Spock karjai lecsúsztak a derekára, és szorosan tartották. Az arca Jim csípőjébe nyomódott, szaglászva őt.

– Most komolyan, Spock? – Sóhajtott Jim. Megrázta a fejét, és az ajtóra nézett. – Gyere be!

Amanda bekukucskált és felkuncogott a látványon.

– Bújós nyuszi – mondta Jim.

– Látom.

– Nem enged el.

– Finoman csípd meg a füle hegyét.

Jim tette, amit a nő javasolt, és elmosolyodott, ahogy Spock megvonaglott és egy kezeivel a fülére csapott, elütve onnan Jim kezét. A vulkáni aztán motyogott valamit és megfordult. A takarókat is  magával húzta és eltemette magát bennük, mielőtt kényelmesen elhelyezkedett.

– Imádnivaló – mondta Jim. Felállt az ágyból és Amandára nézett. – Mindjárt lent leszek, miután vettem egy gyors zuhanyt és felöltöztem.

– Oké. Tudod, hogy hol van a konyha?

Jim vágott egy pofát. – Öh, nem.

– Akkor a folyosón foglak várni.

– Köszönöm.

Amanda elhagyta a szobát, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót. Jim vetett egy pillantást a bebábozódott vulkánira az ágyon.

– Nos, az egy jó dolog, hogy nem mászok vissza az ágyba hozzád – mondta Jim. Odasétált a szekrényéhez és elővette a ruhákat a napra.

Tizenkét perccel később, találkozott Amandával a folyosón, és követte őt a ház hátsó részébe.

– Kérlek, legalább te elismernéd, hogy ez egy palota? – mondta Jim.

– Nem mondanám, hogy palota, de talán egy kúria – válaszolt Amanda.

Beléptek a konyhába és a középen levő nagy szigethez mentek. – Sarek korábban kelt fel, mint én azt gondoltam, ami felébresztett engem is.

– Nem tudnak csendben lenni, ugye? – kérdezte Jim.

– Nem, tényleg nem tudnak.  – Rázta meg a fejét Amanda. – Sarek egyszer kilökött az ágyból véletlenül, mikor megpróbált kicsomózni minket az ölelkezésből.

– Au, sajnálom. Te bújtál hozzá, vagy…

– Igen, Spock ezt tőlem örökölte. Sarek engem egy poliphoz hasonlít. Én csak köréfonom a tagjaimat álmomban és nem engedem el.

Jim nem tudott nem nevetni egy kicsit az elképzelésen.

– Mindenesetre, mivel nem akartam visszamenni aludni, idejöttem és elkezdtem előkészíteni máris a plomeekeket.

– Plomeekek? – Kérdezte Jim. Kitalálta, hogy azok voltak a lilás kinézetű zöldségek, amik a szigeten feküdtek, mikor Amanda rájukmutatott és elkezdte elmagyarázni.

– A vulkániak szeretik a levest reggelire. Pontosabban a plomeek levest. Spock is szereti, mikor nem érzi magát jól, csak hogy tudd.

– Jó tudni.

Amanda megajándékozta egy mosollyal, aztán folytatta a beszédet, hogy átvezesse a levest elkészítésén.

 

*****

 

 

Egy kicsivel később, Jim és Amanda leültek a reggeliző sarokba és teát szürcsölgettek, amíg a leves a tűzhelyen főtt. Amanda lerakta a teáját, majd előhúzott egy fényképes albumot.

Egy hatalmas vigyor tört utat magának Jim arcára. – Hoztál fotókat.

– Mondtam, hogy fogok.

Jim megkerülte az asztalt, hogy leülhessen a nő mellé. Amanda kinyitotta az első oldalon és Jim máris egy „awww” hangot eresztett meg.

– Csak nézz azokra az arcocskákra és azokra a fülekre – gügyögte Jim, egy olyan lapot nézve, amely tele volt Spock kisgyerekkori képeivel.

– Egy nagyon kis imádnivaló cukorfalat volt – értett egyet Amanda. – Olyan sok képet csináltam róla, mikor még kisfiú volt. Nagyon nyűgös lett viszont velük kapcsolatban, mikor olyan hat éves lehetett, szóval onnantól kezdve igen minimális mennyiség készült róla.

– Igaznak hangzik. Én tudom, hogy utáltam pózolni vagy engedni az anyukámnak, hogy képeket készítsen rólam, mikor fiatalabb voltam.

Jim lapozott egyet és még többet gügyögött. – Oh, tényleg voltak göndör loknijai…

Amanda bólintott. Végigkövette a körvonalát Spock arcának az egyik képen. – Annyira aranyosak voltak. Rettegtem attól, mikor eljött az idő, hogy az első hajvágását el kellett végezni. Akkor csináltam meg, mikor nagyjából tizennyolc hónapos lehetett. Túl hosszú volt, és belelógott a szemeibe.

– Elraktál pár göndör tincset? Az én anyukám eltett a babakönyvembe egy loknit a babahajamból.

– Van néhány bongyol elrakva Spock babakönyvében. És megvan az első foga is, amit elvesztett.

– Anyu nekem nem tartotta meg azokat – nevetett Jim. – Csak tincseket a hajamból. – Jim megint lapozott és rámutatott egy képre. – Az egy sehlat. – A képen egy egy éves Spock bújt egy nagy sehlathoz.

– Mhmm. I-Chaya. Fogadok, hogy amúgy mesélt már róla neked.

Jim pislogott és megrázta a fejét. _Családi házi kedvenc. Nem, nem tudom_. – Nem, nem említette I-Chayát.

– Oh – Amanda tényleg megdöbbentnek tűnt.  – Nos… Gondolom voltak okai, amiért nem tette. I-Chaya őt védve egy le-matya támadástól halt meg, mikor hét éves volt. Spock nehezen vette. Én akartam neki venni egy új sehlatot, de ő elutasította, hogy elfogadjon egy másikat a társaként.

_Aw, szegény Spock._ – Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy elveszítsek egy kedvencet. Sosem volt nekem gyerekkoromban. Bár mindig is akartam egy kutyát, de a testvérem allergiás rá.

– És te nem?

Jim felhorkantott. – Meglepő módon, nem. – Jim lapozott egy újabbat az albumban és egy szép családi képhez érkezett. Spock nagyjából öt évesnek tűnt. Amanda és Sarek mögötte álltak, a Golden Gate híddal a háttérben. Amanda elég boldognak tűnt, míg a vulkániak megmaradtak üres arcúnak.

– Ez egy szép kép – mondta Jim.

– Köszönöm. Csak pár családi képünk van, szóval igazán értékelem őket. – Amanda megérintette a képet egy lágy mosollyal az arcán.

Jim a képre nézett majd aztán Amandára. – Nehéz… egy vulkánival házasnak lenni?

Amanda egy pillanatig semmit sem mondott. Hátradőlt a székében, és megérintette Jim karját. – Megvannak a maga pillanatai, ahogy minden házasságnak. Sarek és én osztozunk egy kötésen. Ő jobban ismer engem, mint én magam néha és vice versa. A vulkániak… logikusak, természetesen. A kontrolljuk és a szükségük a logikára néha okozhat… konfliktusokat a többiekkel, akik nem vulkániak, főleg a saját partnerükkel. Néha Sarek annyira frusztrál engem a logikája miatt, hogy legszívesebben letépnék a frufrujáta  fejéről.

– Ezt megértem – kuncogott Jim. – Spock is elég nehezen kezelhető néha.

Amanda ránézett. – Ez a legintenzívebb kapcsolat, amiben valaha is leszel és én sosem választanék mást. A vulkániak nem érzelemmentesek. Éreznek… sokkal mélyebben, erősebben és szenvedélyesebben, mint mi.

– A francba.

– Mhmm. Mindazonáltal megéri. Annyira megéri szeretettnek lenni egy vulkáni által és viszontszeretni őt.

Jim rámosolygott és bólintott. Spockra gondolt és melegséget és lágyságot érzett mindenhol.

– Tudod, még nevetni is tudnak – fűzte hozzá Amanda egy kedves mosollyal.

Jim szemei elkerekedtek. – Nem.

Amanda elvigyorodott és bólintott. – Sarek nevetett néhányszor a jelenlétemben. Még mosolygott is.

– Fogd be – mondta Jim sokkoltan. – Hogyan tudom rávenni Spockot, hogy nevessen? Francba is, hogy fakasztom egyáltalán mosolyra?

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ki tudsz találni valamit, hogy mosolyra fakaszd, vagy megnevettesd.

– Az első dolog, amit az eszembe jut az a szex. A szex engem mosolyra fakaszt.

Amanda rábámult, majd nevetésben tört ki. Jim realizálta, hogy mit is mondott, és lerakta a fejét az asztalra. Felnyögött és azt kívánta, bár csal vissza tudná csinálni ezt az egész beszélgetést.

_Jim! Gyerünk már, haver, mi a pokolért mondtad ezt Spock anyjának?_ Okvetlenkedett Jim magának.

Amanda megveregette a hátát.

– Sajnálom. Ezt nem kellett volna mondanom – motyogta Jim.

– Oh, nem, rendben van – nyögte ki Amanda, még mindig nevetve. – Hogy teljesen őszinte legyek, az első alkalom, mikor Sarek elmosolyodott előttem, az akkor volt, mikor mindketten meztelenek voltunk.

Jim vállai elkezdtek rázkódni, ahogy Jim próbálta elnyomni a nevetését. Ámbár nem tudta, és hamarosan ő és Amanda együtt fetrengtek a székeikben a nevetéstől.  Végül elvesztették az időérzéküket, és remekül érezték magukat együtt, olyannyira, hogy sikeresen odaégették a levest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megj.: Blackbird– The Beatles szám; The Scientist– Coldplay szám; amit pedig Spock játszottm, az író elképzelése szerint Michael Levy albumáról van


	7. Egy beszélgetés és egy játék

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos, bocsánat a kimaradásért, a vizsgahét nem vicces dolog...  
> Mindenesetre, higgyük el, hogy visszatértem, és sűrűbben érkezik a folytatás :)  
> Jó olvasást hozzá~

 

Spock evett még egy kanállal a lila levesből, és elfojtotta a borzongását a keserű íz miatt. Ennek nem ilyen ízűnek kellett volna lennie. Az anyja még sosem készített rossz ízű ételt ezelőtt, de úgy tűnik, néhány óra egyedül Jimmel, és bármi lehetséges. Átnézett az asztal túloldalára, az apjára, és látta, hogy ő is nehezen emésztgeti a levest. Spock T’Paura pillantott. Ő semmit sem mutatott, ahogy a levest eszegette.

Spock lerakta a kanalát, és felvette a villáját. Az asztal közepére nyúlt és felvett két palacsintát, amit a tányérjára is rakott. Az apja ugyanezt csinálta. Legalább a palacsinta jónak tűnt, határozottan ehető a leveshez képest.

– Újfent elnézést kérünk a leves miatt – mondta Jim mellőle.

– Igen, elszaladt az idő, amíg beszélgettünk és nevettünk – fűzte hozzá Amanda.  – Engedtük, hogy az idő elússzon mellettünk, akárcsak a leves.

– A leves és a palacsinta is elfogadható – válaszolt T’Pau.

_A palacsinták tényleg azok,_ gondolta Spock.

– A sajnálkozás nem szükséges – mondta Sarek.

– Az jó, de mi… Én még mindig kellemetlenül érzem magam – mondta Jim. – Csak elvonták a figyelmünket Spock babakori fotói.

– Anyám – szólalt meg Spock.

– Szeretem mutogatni a fotóidat – vágott vissza Amanda. – És Jim az egyetlen ebben a házban, aki még nem látta korábban az aranyos babafotóidat.

– Nem csak a babafotók – mondta Jim. – Tinédzsernek is cuki voltál.

– Igen, az volt, és most egy aranyos felnőtt – fűzte hozzá Amanda.

Spock érezte, hogy az arcai felforrósodnak. – Nem vagyok aranyos.

Jim megérintette a kezét. –Az vagy.

Spock megrázta a fejét, és elhúzta a kezét. Jim és az anyja megosztottak egy nevetést a kárára.

Néhány pillanattal később, Jim újra megszólalt. –Tehát, Spock azt mondta nekem, hogy ma egy kal-toh bajnokság lesz. Ez hogy fog lezajlani?

– Ezúttal kétfős csapatok vesznek részt más csapatokkal szemben – válaszolt T’Pau. –Amíg nem lesz egy győztes csapat.

– Mivel én nem vagyok egy nagyon jó játékos, talán Spock és én…

– Jim, miért nem leszel te velem egy csapatban? – Kérdezte Amanda. – Úgy hiszem, jól szórakoznák mi ketten, együtt játszva.

Spock és Sarek Amandára nézett.

– Amanda, te nem játszod jól a játékot – mondta Sarek. – Talán jobb lenne, ha velem lennél.

Amanda elmosolyodott, majd megrázta a fejét. – Nem, úgy hiszem, hogy Jimmel szeretnék játszani. – Jimre nézett. – Persze, csak akkor, hogyha velem akarsz egy csapatban lenni.

Jim bólintott. – Szívesen. Veszteni fogunk, de legalább remekül fogunk szórakozni.

– Valóban –értett egyet Amanda. Visszanézett Sarekre. – Te és Spock lehettek csapattársak. Mikor fiatalabb volt, elég sokat játszottatok együtt. Ti ketten erős ellenfelek lennétek.

Spock és az apja egymásra néztek. Spock tényleg rendelkezett kedves emlékekkel arról, ahogy az apja megtanítja neki  a játékot, majd együtt játszanak a családi szobában otthon, amíg az anyja a kedvenc székében olvasgat vagy épp köt.  Ámbár a játékaik egyre ritkábbak lettek, egyre nagyobb szünetekkel, a késő tinédzser éveiben. De, ahogy Jim mondta, itt az ideje, hogy elássák a csatabárdot.

– Ez… elfogadható – mondta Spock. –Ha szeretnéd.

Sarek fontolgatta egy pillanatig, majd rábólintott. – Ez elfogadható.

– Akkor el van döntve – mondta T’Pau. – A többi csapatot majd később kiosztjuk. – Lerakta a kanalát, és a kezeit az ölébe hajtotta. Spock nézte, ahogy a nő Jimet fixírozta.

_Oh ne_ , gondolta Spock.

– James, tegnap bebizonyítottad, hogy egy kellemes kiegészítés vagy a mi családi összejövetelünkhöz.

Spock magában megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. A tegnapi egy jó nap volt. Mindenki, mínusz Stonn, élvezni látszott Jim társaságát.

Jim elmosolyodott. – Köszönöm szépen. Nagyon élvezem az itt töltött időt. Értékelem a meghívást, hogy csatlakozzak erre a családi összejövetelre.

– Logikus döntés volt, hogy engedjük, idegyere. Spock még sosem mutatott érdeklődést egy társ felé sem korábban…

– Ő nem a társam – javította ki Spock. – Barátom.

– Mondtam, amit mondtam –T’Pau ezúttal egy szúrós pillantást lövellt felé. Spock szinte érezte a lüktetést a feje hátuljában az egyik ismerős kapcsolat miatt. T’Pau nem olyan valaki volt, akit ki lehetett javítani. – Ahogy mondtam – folytatta T’Pau, visszanézve Jimre. – Spock még soha ne mutatott érdeklődést egy… partner felé, főleg nem olyan egzotikus felé, mint te.

Spock Jimre pillantott, és egy rózsaszín pírt látott feltűnni a férfi arcán. Spock szíve kihagyott egy ütemet.

– Nem vagyok egzotikus – mondta Jim szemérmesen, még mindig elpirulva. – Ti vagytok mind az egzotikusak. Tetszenek a fülek, amúgy.

_Ennek a fajta párbeszédnek véget kell vetni_ , gondolta Spock. Esdekelve nézett az apjára. Sarek felvonta egyik szemöldökét, majd Jimre nézett.

– James, te egy Csillagflotta kadét vagy – mondta Sarek.

Jim pislogott. – Igen, az vagyok.

– Mik a szándékaid?

– A szándékaim?

– Igen – szólt hozzá ezúttal T’Pau. – A szándékaid. A céljaid. Hol látod magad a Csillagflottával?

– Kapitányként látom magam egy nap – válaszolt Jim. – Remélhetőleg hamar. Előrehozottan diplomázok, három év alatt a négy helyett.

– Spock is három év alatt végzett – mondta Amanda, boldogan dicsekedve a gyerekével. – Évfolyamelsőként végzett.

Spock kissé egyenesebben ült fel erre. Kitűnőre diplomázott, és, legyen bármily illogikus is, ő emiatt eléggé büszke volt magára. Az anyja az első sorban ült az akadémiai diplomaosztóján. Mosolyogva, tapsolva, küzdve a boldog könnyekkel. A hely mellette, Sarek számára lefoglalva, üres volt. Spock csak a nőnek küldött meghívót, de tisztán látható volt a plusz egy fő opció.

– Persze, hogy így volt – mondta Sarek. – Pont úgy, ahogy évfolyamelsőként végzett volna, hogyha a VTA-n tanult volna.

Spock egy kicsit lelapult ezen, és megfeszült az állkapcsa. – A Csillagflotta olyan lehetőségeket is kínál, melyeket a VTA és te, túl… szűklátókörű vagy, hogy engedj.

– Szűklátókörű – ismételte meg Sarek, a hangja vágott.

– Igen –válaszolt Spock. – Mi egy logikus vagyunk, de igényeljük, hogy kövessük a VVVV-t.

– VVVV? – Vágott közbe Jim, hezitálva a kérdésen.

–  Végtelen Változatosság Végtelen Variációban – mondta neki Spock. – Ez az alapja a vulkáni filozófiának, ünnepelve a széles változók sorát az univerzumban. – Spock folytatta  az apjára bámulást. – Hol van a változatosság a VTA-ban? A tanulócenterben? Nem láttam belőle semmit felnőve, vagy mikor felvételiztem a VTA-ra. Tőled vagy tőlük sem.

Jim megérintette a kezét. _Ez nem csatabárd-elásás_ , kapta el Spock Jim gondolatát. Valóban, ez nem az volt, de valamilyen oknál fogva, az emléke annak, hogy csak az anyja volt ott a diplomaosztóján, igencsak irritálta.

Sarek kinyitotta a száját, hogy vitatkozzon, gondolta Spock, de az anyja szólalt meg előbb.

– Elég – csattant fel. A nő felállt, és az asztalra dobta a szalvétáját. –  Mindketten, kövessetek. Most.

Spock és Sarek lassan felálltak és követték Amandát  ki a szobából. A nő elvezette őket két folyosón, mielőtt beléptek a társalgóba.

– Kifelé – mondta a néhány benttartózkodónak a szobában. Mikor egyikük sem mozdult meg, hogy távozzon, megismételte hangosabban. – KIFELÉ!

A vulkániak gyorsan felálltak és elhagyták a helyiséget.

– Üljetek le – mutatott Amanda a kanapéra.

Spock helyet foglalt az egyik szélén, míg Sarek a másikon, néhány lábnyi helyet hagyva közöttük ezáltal.

Amanda egy pillanatig előttük járkált fel s alá, mielőtt megragadott egy széket és odavitte, hogy leüljön velük szemben. – Belefáradtam ebbe – mondta, kissé remegő hangon. – Azt akarom, hogy ennek vége szakadjon. Ti apa és fia vagytok. A férjem és a gyermekem. Nem akarom az életem hátralévő részét úgy tölteni, hogy ti nem beszéltek egymáshoz. Ez nagyon nevetséges.

Pillantását közöttük járatta. – Meddig fog még ez folytatódni? Spock és Jim talán egy nap gyermeket vállalnak. Fogjuk mi egyáltalán látni őket? – Spockra nézett. – Engednéd őket, hogy megismerjék a nagyapjukat? – Sarekre nézett. – Ápolnál kapcsolatot velük?

– Gy…gyerekek? – Kérdezte Spock.

– Igen, gyerekek. Én szeretném ismerni a jövőbeli unokáimat. Szeretném, hogy Sarek is ismerje őket, ugyanúgy. Nem akarom, hogy bármilyen megbánás is legyen közöttetek.

_Gyerekek?_ Gondolta Spock, egy kissé sokkoltan a feltételezéstől, hogy ő és Jim gyereket vállalnának. Mondjuk, imádnivaló gyerekeket csinálnának ketten, gondolta Spock, mielőtt mentálisan megrázta a fejét. _Nem, nem. Még csak nem is vagyunk egy igazi pár._

– Nos? – Firtatta Amanda pár pillanat múltán. – Beszélj. Mondj ki mindent, és beszélj.

.

.

.

Amanda felsóhajtott, és hátradőlt a székében. – Ez az oka annak, amiért nincs több gyerekünk. Velük is ezt csinálnád, Sarek? Ha azt az utat választanák, amit nem te fektettél le nekik, akkor kitagadnád őket? Vagy talán több figyelmet és támogatást kapnának helyette? Mi lenne, ha egy olyan gyerekünk lenne, ami sokkal inkább ember lenne, mint vulkáni, vagy sokkal inkább vulkáni, mint ember? A pokolba is, mi lenne, ha örökbefogadnánk egy gyereket? Ővele hogyan bánnál?

_Nincs szükségem testvérre_ , gondolta Spock _. A testvérek bosszantóak. Sybok mindig bejött a szobámba és megfogdosta a cuccaimat. Az én szobám. Az én cuccom_. De, úgy gondolta, itt nem ez volt a lényeg, amire az anyja próbált rámutatni. Spock nagyrészt egyke gyerek volt. Sybok minél idősebb volt, annál több időt töltött távol, mint velük. Akármilyen önzőnek is titulálta magát ezért Spock, nem szerette a gondolatát annak, hogy megossza a szüleit valaki mással.

– Nehézségeket tapasztaltál meg Spock kihordása és megszülése közben. Ez az oka annak, amiért nincs több gyermekünk – válaszolt Sarek.

– Sarek – kezdett ideges lenni Amanda.

Sarek a feleségére bámult. – Nem tudom. Csak Spockot vállaltuk. Sybok idősebb volt, és bár míg kivételesen tehetséges volt, s hatalmas intelligenciával rendelkezett… az elméje…gondolatai… zavarosak voltak.

– És te nem is vagy beszélő viszonyban vele – mondta Spock.

– Senki sem beszél Sybokkal – vitatkozott az állítással Amanda.

Spock mentálisan egyetértett. Megpróbált kapcsolatba lépni a testvérével néhány évvel ezelőtt, de miután Sybok elkezdett olyan dolgokról beszélni, ami igencsak egy szektára hajazott, Spock nem lépett vele többet kapcsolatba.

– Tehát, nekünk, _neked_ , már csak Spock van – folytatta Amanda. – A saját húsod és véred. Beszélj.

.

.

.

Amanda Spockot fixírozta. – Rendben. Akkor te beszélj, Spock.

Spock pislogott. _Oké, persze, beszélj._ De a szája a világért sem akart kinyílni. Nem tudta, hogy hol kezdje.

– Azért csatlakoztál a Csillagflottához, hogy bosszantsd apádat? – Kérdezte Amanda, mikor nem mondott semmit.

– Nem azért tettem – vallotta be Spock, mivel tényleg nem ez volt a szándéka. Jelentkezni a Csillagflottához logikus volt, arra az esetre felkészülve, hogyha elutasította volna a VTA. Noha nem utasították el az órákra járástól, de azt elutasították, hogy vulkáni számba vegyék őt.

– Akkor miért?

Spock az apjára pillantott, majd vissza az anyjára.

.

.

.

Az anyja újra felsóhajtott. – Ti fiúk. – Megrázta a fejét, majd felállt. – Rendben, én most akkor távozom, de azt szeretném, hogyha ti mindketten maradnátok és beszélnétek. Vagy máskülönben.

– Vagy máskülönben? – Kérdeztek vissza mindketten.

– Igen, vagy máskülönben. – Amanda elhagyta a helyiséget, hangosan becsapva az ajtót maga mögött.

Spock összedörzsölte a kezeit az ölében. Ez egyáltalán nem úgy ment, ahogy tervezte, hogy elássa a csatabárdot. Talán némi sakk, egy kis beszélgetés a tudományról, de nem ténylegesen megvitatni az okokat a beszélgetéseik hiánya mögött.

– A vulkáni utat választottad – szólalt meg Sarek néhány percnyi csend után. – Hátat fordítottál a…

– Nem fordítottam hátat – vitatkozott Spock.

– Az én nyomdokaimba léptél volna. Az én apám nyomdokaiba. Egy vulkáni vagy, te…

– Én nem vagyok te, vagy nagyapa – csattant fel Spock akarata ellenére is. Az apja nem értette meg egyáltalán, és ő nem volt ezen meglepve. – Nem vagyok teljesen vulkáni, ahogy azt a társaim a tanulmányi központban, ahogy azt a te kollégáid a tanácsban, ahogy azt minden vulkáni, akivel találkoztam, miközben felnőttem, megjegyezte, számtalan alkalommal életem során. Miért akarnék olyan utat választani, ahol nyilvánvalóan nem vagyok elfogadva?

Sarek csendben maradt.

Spock becsukta a szemeit, és megpróbálta lenyugtatni magát. – Te mondtad, hogy én két világ gyermeke vagyok – mondta Spock finoman. Kinyitotta a szemeit, és egyenesen előre bámult. – Vulkáninak nézek ki. Vulkániként viselkedem. Sokkal inkább vulkáninak érzem magam, mint embernek. Én mindig is… mindig erősen munkálkodtam azon, hogy vulkáni legyek, hogy olyan legyek, mint te, de én részben ember is vagyok. Mindig is tiszteltelek, a klánunkat, és a vulkáni tradícióinkat, de… Úgy éreztem, mikor fiatalabb voltam, szégyellnem kell az emberi vért, mely bennem csörgedezik, és néha ez a szégyen a te szavaidból táplálkozott.

Spock nyelt egyet és megismételte. – Azt mondtad, hogy két világ gyermeke vagyok, de sohasem engedted, hogy ez a gyermek legyek. Azt mondtad nekem, hogy én teljesen képes vagyok megválasztani a saját sorsomat… hogy ez egy olyan dolog, melyet csak én tudok eldönteni. És mégis, mindig arra kényszerítettél, hogy olyan legyek, mint te. Hogy teljesen vulkáni legyek. Még mikor anyám kitartott amellett, hogy magamba kellene olvasztanom az emberségem egy részét, de akkor is vitatkoztál vele. Ez a kiközösítésem forrása, ahogy te mondtad.

– Sosem akartam, hogy kiközösítsenek,  vagy hogy szekáljanak – ismerte el Sarek. – A legjobbat akartam neked, ahogy azt minden szülő szeretné. Valóban két világ gyermeke vagy. A legjobb mindkettőből. – Sarek enyhén elfordult a székében, hogy Spockra nézhessen. – Látom, hogy elkövettem néhány hibát, azzal kapcsolatban, ahogy felneveltünk téged.

Spock megrázta a fejét. – Nem, nem tettél ilyet. Nem teljesen. Én… élveztem a gyermekkorom. Otthon. Az iskola egy másik téma, de a társaim ellenére, jól fejlődtem a Tanulmányi Központban, és nem hiszem, hogy egy emberi iskola sokkal jobb választás lett volna számomra.

– De beirathattunk volna legalább téged egy kis időre, mikor San Franciscoban laktunk – mondta Sarek. – Engedni téged, hogy legyen lehetőséged felfedezni az emberi oldaladat.

Spock nem tudta megállni, hogy ne vágjon pofát. – Nem. Nem élveztem túl sok időt töltve emberek körül, főleg ember gyerekek körül, mikor fiatalabb voltam. Az édesanyám családjával való időtöltésnek megvoltak az előnyei, de az unokatestvéreim…

– Hangosak voltak – fűzte hozzá Sarek.

– Igen, és kivételesen illogikusak. Egy olyan játékot játszottak, aminek a neve az volt, hogy a föld láva. Megpróbáltak rábeszélni, hogy én is játsszak velük, de nem értettem a lényegét. A padló nem volt láva. Éppezért semmi értelme nem volt annak, hogy mindenféle berendezési tárgyra felmásszunk, mint biztonságos helyre.

– Nem esett le Lester a konyhapultról azt a játékot játszva? – Kérdezte Sarek.

– De, és el is törte a kezét.

Sarek megrázta a fejét. – Akkor örülök, hogy te nem vettél részt benne.

– Akárcsak én.

– Spock, épp, ahogy te szembekerültél kiközösítéssel, úgy én is. A társaim és kollégáim körében, amiért elvettem az anyádat, és, amiért te megszülettél.

– Logikus lépés volt hozzámenni az anyámhoz.

– Tudom, hogy ezt mondtam. Megbántam, hogy ezt így mondtam neked. Ő és én összevesztünk. Te megsérültél. Úgy gondoltam, hogy ez egy olyan pillanat volt, ahol én… folytathattam azt, hogy a saját nyomdokaim követése felé tereljelek. Spock, azért vettem el az édesanyádat, mert szeretem őt. Ha nem így lenne, akkor az ő illogikussága már azelőtt elhajtott volna engem tőle, hogy a házasság, mint ötlet megfoganhatott  volna kettőnk között.

– Akárcsak édesanyád, ahogy látott téged, hogy szenvedsz – folytatta Sarek. – Úgy én is láttam, de tévesen figyelmen kívül hagytam. Azt akartam, hogy elfogadjanak téged. Azt akartam, hogy mind elfogadjanak téged. Hogy lássák, hogy te egy vulkáni vagy, az én fiam. Nem egy kísérlet.

– Egy kísérlet? – Kérdezett vissza Spock.

Sarek bólintott. – Tudod, a te megfogantatásod, a születésed, egy tudományos csoda. Emberek és vulkániak nem tudnak csak úgy egy gyermeket nemzeni, a normális értelemben, ismételt próbálkozások ellené-

– Elég – szakította félbe Spock gyorsan. Nem számít az öröksége, egy szülővel beszélgetni a szexről még mindig rettenetes dolog.

– Elnézést. Anyád és én akartunk téged. Igazából annyi gyereket szerettünk volna, ahányat csak lehet. Nos, Amanda akart, legalábbis. Én csupán egyetértettem. Beletelt egy kis időbe… egy pár elvetélésbe, néhány korán, néhány nem, egy méhen kívüli terhesség ami nem volt életrevaló, amíg végül te lettél. A terhességének veled megvoltak a maga fentjei és lentjei, és utána, Amanda nem volt képes folytatni a próbálkozást egy másik gyermekért. A korábbi veszteségek túl sokat kivettek belőle. Mindkettőnkből.

– Ezt nem tudtam – mondta Spock. – De miért mondod, hogy nem vagyok egy kísérlet?

– Mert így utaltak rád fiatalkorodban a kollégáim. A kísérlet az emberrel, ezt mondták.

– Mondták?

– Kihívtam őket néhány évvel ezelőtt egy harcra. Nyertem. Azóta nem beszéltek rólad vagy Amandáról egy rossz szót sem.

Spock pislogott. – Te… harcoltál?

Sarek bólintott.

– Kihívtad őket?

– Igen, a három fő kiközösítőt. Az anyád nem tudja. Ne is mondd el neki. Akkor éppen nem tartózkodott a bolygón, és a sebesülésim meggyógyultak, mire visszaért.

Spock újra pislogott. – Egy harc. Néhány évvel ezelőtt?

– Négy éve – vallotta be Sarek.

– Anyám azért volt bolygón kívül, mert a diplomaosztómon volt, igaz?

Sarek bólintott. –  Én… büszke voltam arra, hogy évfolyamelsőként diplomáztál le. Még a kollégáimnak is elújságoltam a tanácsban.  Hogy mennyit elértél a Csillagflotta Akadémián. A címek, amiket kiérdemeltél. Ők rámutattam, hogy mennyire érzelmesen viselkedek, mert a kísérletem jól teljesít egy emberibb környezetben. Vitatkoztunk, majd a  végén, a harc volt a logikus.

– Tehát te… kiálltál értem. Anyámért és értem.

– Igen. Huszonhárom év után, megtettem. Megbántam, hogy nem tettem meg korábban, mivel jó érzés volt kiütni őket.

– Én mindig élveztem megütni Stonnt, mikor a kis megjegyzéseit tette.

– Stonn viselkedése irányodban sosem volt elfogadott a klánban.

– És ő mégis folytatja a kis megjegyzéseit.

Sarek megrázta a fejét. –A család már többször próbálta rávenni, hogy hagyja abba. Nagyon makacs…

– Egy közös jellemvonása a klánunknak, úgy tűnik – mondta Spock. – Apám, ahogy azt korábban is említettem, sokkal inkább érzem magam vulkáninak, mint embernek. Mindig is így volt. Az emberi oldalam ott van. Azon ritka alkalmakkor, mikor engedek neki valami illogikusat. – _Mint például, hogy Jim az ál-barátom._ – A logikát használom, és a vulkáni utat, de egy más ösvényt választottam. Egy olyat, mely előteremti számomra a lehetőségeket, hogy egy sokkal változatosabb környezetben lehessek. Hogy barátokat szerezzek. Hogy… érezzek dolgokat. Az emberek nem látnak engem teljesen embernek, a vulkániak nem látnak engem teljesen vulkáninak. Ezt elfogadtam már. Én saját magam vagyok. Szeretem, hogy ki vagyok, hogy kivé váltam. Ahogy Jim is mondta, a két világ legjobbja.

Sarek kinyújtott egy puhatolózó kezet és Spock térdén pihentette. – Elnézést kérek, amiért nem tettem többet érted fiatalkorodban, és akár most is. Te, valóban a két világ legjobbja vagy. Lehetőséged kellett volna legyen rá, hogy elkészíts, hogy megválaszd a saját utadat, szabadon az én behatásomtól. Örülök, hogy megtaláltad a helyedet. Elnézést kérek a tetteimért, amik ahhoz vezettek, hogy mi nem beszéltünk ezen évek alatt. Nem kellett volna megszakítanom minden kapcsolatot. A logikám bizonytalan, ha te is érintett vagy.

Spock csak bámult az apja kezére, majd gyengéden ráhajtotta az ujjait az apja mutatóujjára. Régen mindig fogta az apja kezét, nos, ujját, így, mikor gyermek volt. – Akárcsak az enyém. Köszönöm. Én is elnézést kérek a tetteimért.

Sarek bólintott. – Édesanyád megmutatta nekem a diplomaosztó ceremóniád felvételét, mikor visszatért. A beszéded dícséretes volt.

– Köszönöm szépen – nézett Spock az apjára. – Én… Nekem van egy kérésem. Megértem, ha nemet mondasz.

– Nem adhatunk neked testvért.

– Apám.

– Mi már túl idősek vagyunk, és te sohasem tanultad meg, hogyan kell osztozni, miközben felcseperedtél.

Spock sóhajtott. – Sa-mekh.

– Esetleg egy sehlat?

Spock megrázta a fejét.

– Mi a kérésed, Sa-fu?

Spock lepillantott a kezeikre, majd vissza fel édesapja sötét szemeibe. – Én mindig is szerettem volna… Úgy hiszem, hogy ez segítene nekünk, hogy folytassuk a munkát a problémáinkon… Én öh… Te sosem osztottad meg velem az elméd. Láttam már családi kapcsolatokat összekapcsolódni itt egymással. Mikor gyerek voltam, gyakran láttam szülőket összekapcsolódni a gyermekeikkel a tanulmányi központban. Te sohasem kapcsolódtál össze velem. Van kapcsolatunk, akárcsak nekem és édesanyámnak. Te kapcsolódtál vele. És Sybokkal is osztottad már meg az elméd néhány alkalommal, amiről tudok is, de… velem nem. Miért?

Sarek elvette a kezét Spockéból.

 

*****

 

 

Spock egy órával később sétált ki a teremből és Jimet az egyik kanapén bevackolta találta. A zokni borította lábai keresztezve voltak, és a dohányzóasztalra támasztva. A dohányzóasztalon három nagy könyv volt felpolcolva. Spock mentálisan sóhajtott. Ismerte ő azokat a könyveket nagyon is jól. A negyedik pedig Jim ölében feküdt.

Odasétált Jimhez és helyet foglalt közel hozzá. Mielőtt felfoghatta volna, hogy mit tesz, a kezét mozdította és Jim köré fonta, és közelebbhúzta magához a férfit, hogy egy síkban legyenek.

Spock érezte Jimet megfeszülni. Spock is megfeszült.

_Mit csinálsz?_ Kérdezte Spock magát.

Érezte, hogy Jim ellazul, és úgy helyezkedik, hogy kényelmesebben legyen összebújva a vulkánival.

_Oh. Nos, akkor… ez kellemes, de miért?_

_Ő a barátod_ , mondta egy része. _Úgy_ _kell viselkednetek, mintha együtt lennétek. Ő a tiéd._

_Ő nem az enyém_ , vitatkozott magával Spock. _Ő az én ál-barátom._ Spock közelebb hajtotta a fejét Jim hajához és megszagolta. _Kivételesen édes illata van. És meleget is áraszt. Ez kellemes._

– Te most komolyan megszagoltál engem? – Kérdezte Jim, elnézve az ölében lévő  fotóalbumról. Felnézett Spockra, az arcaikat csak centik választották el.

_A szemei kábítóak ilyen közelről. Olyan sok árnyalata a kéknek._

_Hagyd abba._

– A samponod kellemes – válaszolt Spock.

Jim felkuncogott. – Köszi. A tied is jó.

Folytatták az egymásra való bámulást, az arcaik annyira közel voltak… Egy bizsergés a feje hátuljában arra sürgette Spockot, hogy hajoljon közelebb, zárja be a távolságot, és….

– Úgy fogtok csókolózni, ahogy az emberek szoktak? – kérdezte egy kis hang.

Spock és Jim gyorsan elnéztek egymásról. A dohányzóasztal túloldalán ott állt T’Laan, Selden nővére.

– Nah, így is eleget csókolózunk – mondta neki Jim. – Megtaláltak?

– Igen, és most?

– Csak lógj valahol, míg mindenki meg nem lesz, és akkor majd játszunk valami mást.

T’Laan bólintott, majd elsétált a szoba másik felébe. Elvett egy könyvet az asztalról és leült olvasni. Spck körbenézett a nagy szobában és csak most vette észre, a fiatal családtagokat benne. Hármat látott elbújva, és kettőt, T’Laant és Soreket a nyitott részben. Sorek T’Laanhoz közel ült, de egy PADD-ot nyomogatott az olvasás helyett.

Spock kinyitotta a száját, hogy megkérdezze, mi is folyik itt, de Jim szóalt meg először.

– Mit viselsz?

Spock visszairányította a figyelmét Jimre és látta, hogy a szőke egy képre mutat a könyvben. Spock megnézte a képet. Nagyjából öt éves lehetett rajta, egy tanulmányi központos egyenruhában feszítve.

– Az az iskolai egyenruhám – válaszolt Spock.

– Elég kényelmetlennek néz ki.

– Kényelmes volt pedig.

– Ha te mondod – lapozott Jim, és egy másik képre mutatott. – Ez egy aranyos kép. – Azon Spock és az apja volt. Spock alig lehetett több egy évesnél rajta. Az arckifejezésük pedig elég egyforma volt az álmukban.

– Amilyen az apa, olyan a fia – kuncogott finoman Jim. – Az apád igazán jól nézett ki a fiatalabb napjaiban.

Spock az ál-barátjára kapta a pillantását. _Na álljunk csak meg._ – Tessék?

Jim felhorkantott. – Nos, úgy értem, még most is igen jóképű. Mármint egy idősebb hapsihoz, de meg tudom érteni, hogy az édesanyád miért kedvelte első látásra.

Spock érezte, hogy a szeme tikkel. – Te az én barátom vagy, és a szüleim boldog házasságban élnek.

_Azt hittem, hogy ő csupán a te ál-barátod._

_Csendet._

Jim egy zaavrt pillantást vetett rá, majd elnevette magát. – Spock, nem érdekel az apád. Csak megjegyeztem, hogy egy jóképű padi. Hé, miért tikkel a szemed?

Spock pislogott. – Nem is igaz.

– De igen. Aw, csak nem lefagytál?

– Nem.

Jim megrázta a fejét, és visszanézett az albumra. – Ha ettől jobban érzed magad, az anyukád is igazi csinibaba volt.

_Oh Surak segítsen meg._ – Kérlek, hagyd ezt abba. Ők a szüleim.

– Nos, valahonnan örökölnöd kellett a jó kinézetedet, és úgy tűnik, mindkettejüktől kaptál belőle.

– Öh… köszönöm.

– Szívesen. – Jim visszatért az album tanulmányozásához.

– Az apám és én, beszéltünk – nyögte ki Spock. Jimre pillantott. – Elástuk a csatabárdot, ahogy azt te mondtad. Összekapcsolódtunk.

Jim felé fordította a fejét. – Összekapcsolódtatok? Az mit jelent? Öh… kell hívnom a gyermek-jóléti szolgálatot, vagy valami?

– Mit? – Kérdezte Spock.

– Mi az? – válaszolt Jim. – Nem tudom mi az az összekapcsolódás.

– Tehát, az elméd egyből a gyermek-bántalmazásra ugrott?

Jim megvonta a vállát. – Nem tudom. Te és az apád összekapcsolódtatok. Ez egy jó dolog, ugye?

– Igen.

– Mi az az összekapcsolódás?

– Ez egy telepatikus kapocs két egyén között, engedve számukra egy intim gondolat-cserét. Ez lehetővé teszi a résztvevőknek, hogy egy elmévé váljanak, megosztva az eszméletüket egyfajta gestaltban.

– Oh, menő. Vettél el valamit a kapcsolatból? – Vigyorgott Jim. – Valamit, amivel ugrathatod?

– Nem. Sok mindent megtudtam az összekapcsolódásunkból, és a beszélgetésünkből. Úgy hiszem, hogy a legfontosabb az, hogy az édesapám szereti az anyámat igen erősen, akárcsak engem és még a fivéremet is, Sybok problémái ellenére.

Jim rámosolygott. – Ez nagyszerű. A családtagoknak szeretniük kell egymást.

– Valóban.

– Örülök, hogy a beszélgetésetek jól ment.

– Köszönöm. Köszönöm, hogy kényszerítettél a beszélgetésre.

– Nos, az csak egy javaslat volt. Az édesanyád volt az, aki bezárt titeket egy helyre, hogy beszéljetek.

– Valóban. Neki majd megköszönöm később. – Egy újabb fiatal unokatestvér jött a szobába és ült le a többiekhez, akik nem voltak elbújva. – Jim, egy kérdés.

– Nézz csak a kis zöld popsidra, Spock.

Spock a képre pillantott. Két éves volt rajta, és éppen fürdött. _Anyám csinálja a legilletlenebb képeket._ – Jim, milyen játékot játszanak a kicsik?

– Oh, rábeszéltem őket a bújócskára.

– És te játszol?

 – Igen, de én már kiestem.

– Ő volt az első, aki kiesett – mondta Sorek. – A hátsó fele látható volt a szekrényajtó mögött.

– A búvóhelyem jó volt,  és te nem mozdultál arrébb, hogy teret adj nekem – vágott vissza Jim.

– Elég sok hely volt. A te méreted alfeled…

– A fenekem nem méretes. Igaz, Spock?

– Nem azt mondanám, hogy  méretes, inkább szép és kerekebb, mint a legtöbb emberé – válaszolt Spock gondolkodás nélkül. – Öh… úgy értem…

– Csak nem lecsekkoltad a fenekem, Spock?

Spock pislogott. Lecsekkolta, de jó volt ránézni. Ki is hibáztathatná Spockot?

Jim adott egy puszit az arcára. Spock bizsergést érzett lefutni az arcából a szívéhez. – Neked is szép popsid van.

– Köszönöm.

– Még mindig zöld?

– Gyerekek is vannak jelen – jutott eszébe Spocknak.

– Az a kis pimasz kezdte – mondta Jim, Sorekre mutatva. – Mindenesetre, akarsz játszani?

– Nem.

– Nos, kellemetlen, mert játszani fogsz. Nem, mi fogunk játszani valami mást! – Jim elmozdult Spocktól és lerakta a könyvet az asztalra. Spock majdnem felnyüsszögött a kontaktus elvesztése miatt. Jim jelenléte mellette egy üdvözlött dolog volt, amit vissza akarta kapni valami oknál fogva. Jim felállt, és füttyentett egyet. Spock visszafogta a késztetést, hogy megrezzenjen az arca a nyers, hangos tónuson. A fiatal családtagjai előjöttek a szobában levő búvóhelyükről, míg mások gyorsan bejöttek a szobába. Spock felállt és huszonhárom gyereket számlált meg, öttől tizenhatévesig, akik köréjük gyűltek.

Néhány felnőtt családtag is belépett. A szülei, Stonn és néhány gyerek szülei.

– Van egy új játékom, amit mind játszhatunk – mondta Jim. – Zászlókeresés.

– Magyarázd el a játékot – kérdezte az egyik unokatestvére, Kovar.

– Lesz két csapatunk. Piros és kék csapat. Mindkettő felállít magának egy bázist a kijelölt területükön, alkot egy csapatzászlót, és elrejti a bázison.

– És azután? – Kérdezte egy másik unokatestvér.

– Megpróbáljuk ellopni a másik csapat zászlaját, és visszavinni a saját bázisunkra a nyeréshez.

A vulkániak Jimre néztek. – Ennyi az egész?

Spock nézte Jimet, ahogy az a derekára tette a kezeit. – Nos, ha egy másik csapattag megfog téged, akkor öt percre börtönbe mész, vagy kiszabadíthatnak a börtönből a csapattársaid. Vagy megtarthatod őket, mint foglyokat.

Folytatták a  férfire való bámulást, mielőtt egymás felé fordultak, hogy maguk között beszéljenek.

Jim Spock felé fordult. Megnyalta az ajkait, aztán rámosolygott ragyogóan. – Legalább játszol velem zászlókeresést, ugye?

Hát persze, hogy így lesz. Spocknak problémája támadt azzal, hogy nemet tudjon mondani Jimnek. Főleg, ha így nézett Spockra.

– Mind játszani fogunk – mondta Amanda, előre lépve. – Ez mókásnak hangzik, és nincs semmi más dolgunk tervezve a vacsora után tartandó kal-toh bajnokságig.

– Ez illogikus – mondta Stonn, ahogy T’Pring belépett a szobába a lányukkal.

– Én  játszanék – mondta T’Pring, odaadva T’Ariist Stonnak.

Egy sutyorgás-hullám ment keresztül  többi családtagon is, amíg majdnem mindegyik beleegyezett, hogy játszik, beleértve Sareket és a két fivérét is.

Jim összeütötte a tenyereit. – Remek! Rendben, akkor kint kell játszanunk, hogy futhassunk, legyen helyünk elbújni és lopakodni. Szükségünk lesz két csapatkapitányra.

– Legyen a két ember – motyogta Stonn.

Amanda elmosolyodott. – Miért is ne? Ez egy remek ötletnek hangzik. Jim, mit szólsz hozzá, leszel velem csapatkapitány?

– Igen, leszek. Te leszel a piros csapat kapitánya.

– Nagyszerű, csak engedd meg, hogy előbb felvegyek egy nadrágot, hogy tudjak futni majd – mondta a nő, mielőtt elhagyta a szobát.

Spock felvonta egy szemöldökét, és az apjára nézett. – Anyámnak vannak nadrágjai?

 

*****

 

 

Kicsit később áttelepedtek kintre. Spock az apja mellett állt a sorban, a többi résztvevő vulkánival egyetemben. Az apja egy szellősebb öltözékre váltotta az előzőt, ahogy a többi vulkáni is. Az anyja Jim mellett állt, velük szemben. Amanda is átöltözött, de nadrág helyett egy bézs bermudát viselt, ami épp a térdei felett ért véget, és sima, rózsaszín rövidujjú pólót. A haja, ami általában le volt engedve, vagy eltakarva, most egy lófarokban volt.

Spock sosem látta az édesanyját ennyire hétköznapian öltözve. Egy kicsit felkavaró volt. Az anyjáról Jimre nezett. Jim egy lenge szürke Csillagflottás pólót viselt, és kék farmert.

_Jól néz ki,_ gondolta Spock. _Vajon miért tűnik a bőre rózsaszínebbnek, mint általában?_

– Rendben, akkor most csapatot fogunk választani – jelentette be Jim. Amandára mosolygott. – Hölgyeké az elsőbbség.

– Köszönöm. – Amanda a vulkániakra nézett. – Én… – Spock látta az apját egy lépést előretenni a szeme sarkából. – Kovart választom.

Spock látta az apját visszalépni, ahogy Kovar előlépett, hogy Amandával álljon.

– Illogikus – hallotta az apját motyogni.

– Én… – kezdte Jim. A szőke egyenesen ránézett és elmosolyodott. Spock tett egy lépést. – A zene-pajtásom, T’Amarát választom.

Spock lefagyott, ahogy a fiatal lány előresétált, és elfoglalta a helyét a férfi mellett. Spock ökölbeszorította a kezeit, majd visszalépett. – Illogikus.

– Valóban – értett egyet az apja. – A partnereket kellene először választani.

– Egyetértek. – _Miért, Jim?_

 

 

*****

 

 

Néhány perccel később Spock, Sarek és az ötéves Salvir voltak már csak kihagyva. Jimé volt a következő választás. Mindegyikükön végignézett, mielőtt Salvirra mutatott.

– Én csapatomba– mondta egy mosollyal.

Salvir odafutott Jim oldalához, és a csapatával állt.

Spock és Sarek váltottak egy pillantást.  Ők voltak az utolsók most már. Volt már ilyen helyzetben ezelőtt, az utolsó lehetőségként hagyva, hogy kiválasszák. Néha az utolsó választónak kellett őt választania, máskor pedig azt mondták neki, hogy a csapatok egyenlőek, ő pedig így nem vehet részt. Nem akarta, hogy az újra megtörténjen.

Most az édesanyja köre jött. A nő rájuk mosolygott. – Sarek.

– Helyes – motyogta az apja, mielőtt csatlakozott az anyja csapatához.

_Az utolsó kimaradt. Nem meglepő._ Spock Jimre nézett, aki egy lélegzetelállító mosollyal ajándékozta meg.

– A legjobbat hagytam a végére! – Jelentette be Jim. – Gyere, Spock, te vagy az al-kapitányom.

Spock mentálisan ragyogott a szavak hatására _. Jim al-kapitánya. A legjobb legutoljára_. Spock odasétált és nem tudta megállni, hogy ne nyújtsa ki két ujját Jimnek. A fiatalabbak elfordultak, néhánynak zöld volt a kis orcája, ahogy Jim ujjai találkoztak az ujjakkal egy vulkáni csókban.

Jim elhúzta az ujjait egy pillanat után. Meglapogatta Spock vállát, mielőtt Amandához és a csapatához fordult. – Szánjunk rá egy órát, hogy megépítsük a bázisainkat és a zászlónkat, kitaláljunk egy csapatnevet, és kijelöljük a börtön helyét.

– Vettem – válaszolt Amanda.

– Mit vett? – kérdezte néhány vulkáni, Jim és Amanda nagy szórakozására.

 

*****

 

 

– Rendben, akkor szükségünk lesz egy csapatnévre – mondta Jim, ahogy keresték, hogy hol is legyen megcsinálva a bázisuk. – Azon gondolkodtam, hogy… lehetne a só-hajtók.

Spock és a családtagjai mind felhúzták a szemöldöküket Jimre.

– Lebowski kis külvárosi felfedezői? – Ajánlotta Jim.

– A te neved Jim – mondta Sopek bácsi.

– A nagy zöld?

Spock és a család tagjai folytatták a bámulást.

– Jim csodálatos csapatja?

.

.

.

Jim sóhajtott. – Rendben, akkor ti álljatok elő valami logikus csapatnévvel.

– A logikusok – mondta Salvir majdnem azonnal.

– Igen, az logikus – értett egyet egy családtag.

– Az egy elfogadható csapatnév lenne – mondta egy másik.

Jim Spockra nézett. – A logikusok?

– Ez logikus – mondta Spock.

Jim felkuncogott. – Jól van, jól van. Mi vagyunk a Logikusok. Most pedig építsük meg a bázisunkat, és csináljunk egy csapatzászlót.

 

*****

 

 

Két órával később, a játék teljes lendülettel folyt. Spock és Jim előrukkolt néhány stratégiával, hogy csapdába ejtsék a Tekergőket – ez volt az édesanyjáék csapatának neve. A Tekergők egy nagy bázis építettek dobozokból, székekből, lepedőkből és asztalokból, a nagymamája labirintusának túloldalán. Mindenhol őrszemek voltak a terepen. Spock sikeresen elkapott valakit, és a ’börtön’-be küldte, így elorozva az őrszem pozícióját.

Jim a kert túloldalán volt, egy bokor mögött, két fiatalabb egyénnel a csapatukból. Még ebből a távolságból is, Spock látta, ahogy Jim bőre kipirosodott és az ember izzadt.

_Túl sok ideje van már kint,_ gondolta Spock. Épp azon volt, hogy feláll és befejezi a játékot, hogy Jim végre be tudjon menni, de Jim jelzett, hogy mozognak. Spock megrázta a fejét, de Jim újra jelzett és a két mögötte levő vulkánival elindult.

Spock felállt és a nyitott részre sétált. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy Jimre kiáltson, de megállt, mikor két kemény ütést érzett a hátán. Spock maga mögé nézett, majd le az ikrekre, T’Renire és T’Ryára, akik ott álltak. Mindketten az anyja csapatába lettek választva.

– Most a börtönbe kell menned – mondták. – Öt perc. Ez a szabály.

– Én most éppen nem játszom – ellenkezett Spock. Visszafordult, hogy Jimre nézzen, de nem találta ott a kapitányt és a gyerekeket, ahol lenniük kellett volna.

Az ikrek elé mentek, s ott megálltak. – Menj a börtönbe. Játszol. Megszegni a szabályokat illogikus.

– Mi is van itt? – Jött az édesanyja hangja.

Spock látta őt a bázisuk előtt állni, csípőre tett kézzel.

– Megfogtuk őt – mondták az ikrek a kapitányuknak. – De nem akar a börtöne menni, úgy tűnik.

– Spock, ismered a szabályokat. Menj a börtönbe, vagy a foglyunk leszel – mondta az anyja.

– Anyám, én nem…

– Nyertünk! – Érkezett Jim kiáltása.

Mind felnéztek, hogy lássák Jimet a Tekergők bázisának tetején állni, magasan a feje felett lengetve a zászlót.

– Oh, ne! – Sopánkodott Amanda. – Sarek, T’pring, Sorn! Ti voltatok az őrök!

Sorn és T’Pring megjelentek a bázis hátsó részéből. – Megfogtak minket. Sarek pedig fogoly lett.

– Mi… nyertünk! – Kiáltotta Jim ismét, de ezúttal egy kissé légszomjasan.

Spock közelebb sétált. Folytatta a Jimre való felbámulást. Jim sápadtabbnak tűnt a győzedelmes arckifejezés ellenére, és úgy tűnt, hogy elég kapkodósan veszi a levegőt.

Spock szemei elkerekedtek. Nem emlékezett arra, hogy Jim bevette-e a tri-ox injekcióját aznap reggel. – Jim, maradj, ahol vagy! – Spock a bázis felé kezdett futni.

Jim rápislogott. Elkezdett dülöngélni, ahol állt. A lábfejei botladoztak az összetákolt bázis tetején. Jim megrázta a fejét, és elejtette a zászlót. Spock próbált időben odaérni, de nem tudott. Ahogy folytatta a futást, nézte, ahogy Jim elernyed és hátraesik, le a bázisról.

– Jim!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ford. megj.: Gestalt – ez elméletileg egy fogalom valaki német után elnevezve a pszichológiában.. a gestalt-pszichológiát magyarosan alaklélektannak is hívható… akit érdekel nézzen utána, én sajna annyira nem értek az ilyesmihez…
> 
> Capture the flag – a játék eredeti neve, és őszintén, nem tudom hirtelen, hogy mire fordítják, bár rémlik olyasmi, hogy láttam Kincskeresésként, de őszintén, ez egyáltalán nem fedi szóval… zászlókeresés lett, noha talán szó szerint találóbb lenne a zászlóvadászat…


	8. Kal-toh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És csak elkészültem egy újabb fejezettel, elnézést, hogy ennyit kellett várni rá~  
> Jó olvasást hozzá :)

 

Lassan Jim is kezdett magához térni, felmérve a helyzetét, mielőtt kinyitotta volna a szemét. Tudta, hogy fekszik valami puhán - nem épp egy matracon, de…

Francba is, egy vizsgálóasztalon vagy, gondolta magának Jim. A szemhéjain keresztül ki tudta venni a fényeket, amikről tudta, hogy a kórházhoz tartoznak. Azok a fények mindig olyan irritálóak. Szerencsére, úgy tűnt, hogy most kicsit le vannak tompítva.

Kinyitotta a szemét résnyire, és egy elmosódott alakot vett észre, ahogy felette áll.

– Üdv újra az eszméletednél, kölyök. Egy ember vagy a Vulkánon, emlékezz arra a szerencsétlen tri-ox injekcióra!

Jim kicsit nagyobbra nyitotta a szemeit. – Bones?

– M’Benga – javította ki a férfi.

Jim pislogott párszor. A férfi tisztább lett a szemei előtt. Egyértelműen nem Bones volt. M’Benga mindazonáltal ember volt.

– Sajnálom – mondta Jim. – Csak hozzászoktam, hogy úgy ébredek kórházakban, hogy a barátom, Doktor McCoy áll felettem.

– McCoy? Leonard McCoy?

Jim bólintott.

– Ismerem őt. Volt néhány orvosi óránk együtt az akadémián, mielőtt megkaptam egy gyakorló orvosi helyett itt, a Vulkánon. – M’Benga elmosolyodott, majd megnyomott néhány gombot az ágy szélén. Jim ennek következtében egy félig ülő pozícióba került.

Jim lenézett magára. Egy kórházi köpenyben volt, egy lenge pokróc alatt. Egy intravénás cső volt a jobb kezében, M’Benga mellett pedig az ehhez tartozó kis tasakocska lógott felakasztva.

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte egy ismerős hang Jim bal oldaláról.

Jim odafordította a fejét, és Amandát látta meg az ágya mellett ülni. Jim rámosolygott, mielőtt elgondolkozott volna azon, hogy is éri magát.

– Öh… nos, igazából nagyon, de nagyon szükségem lenne arra, hogy használjam a mosdót – mondta Jim. – Mondjuk most azonnal.

– Van értelme – mondta M’Benga. Elkezdte kibogozni Jim IV-jét. – Hiszen már órák óta folyadékot pumpálunk beléd.

– Órák?

– Másfél órája, maximum – mondta Amanda.

– Igen, tehát nem voltál túl sokáig kiütve – mondta M’Benga. – Gyerünk, kisegítelek a mosdóba.

Jim felült jobban, és M’Benga segített neki, hogy az ágy szélén átemelje a lábait. Jim felállt és örült, amiért M’Benga egyik karja körülölelte. Gyenge volt és szédült.

– Mi történt pontosan? – Kérdezte Jim.

– Elájultál – mondta Amanda, ahogy a másik oldalára lépett, és egyik kezével támogatta. Jim nem gondolta volna, hogy a nő meg tudja tartani, így inkább M’Bengára dőlt. Ámbár azért jól esett a nő segítsége. Lassan megtették az utat a mosdóba, ami a másik oldalán volt a helyiségnek.

_ Vajon hol van Spock? _ Morfondírozott Jim.

– Elájultam? Nem emlékszem rá. Arra viszont igen, hogy izzadok, egy kissé szédülök, és van egy kis gondom a lélegzetvétellel…

– Amik mind a jelei a hőgutának – mondta M’Benga. – De csak egy kis baj volt. Ámbár a tri-ox hiánya nem kis baj volt. Az első órában végig lélegeztetőgépen voltál, nemrég vettük le.

– Remek, remek. A légzésem most már jónak érződik – Jim Amandára nézett. – Az én csapatom nyert?

– Nem – válaszolt Amanda. – Az én csapatom nyert?

– Tényleg?

– Nem –kuncogott Amanda. – Ti nyertetek, majd aztán te rögtön ezután elájultál, leesve a bázisunkról. Sarek kapott el téged. Mindannyian nagyon zaklatottak voltunk. Spock pedig mégannyira. Elmart téged Sarektől, és a legközelebbi lebegőautóhoz szaladt. Majd elhajtott a kórház felé, mielőtt bármelyikünk is felfoghatta volna mi történt, vagy hogy mit tegyünk.

Már csak két lépésnyire voltak a mosdótól, Jim hólyagjának nagy megkönnyebülésére. 

– Ezt tette? – kérdezte Jim.  _ Ez… szép volt tőle. _ – Hol van…

– Mit csináltok? – Csattant Spock hangja.

A trió az ajtó felé nézett, ahol most már Spock állt egy bögre jéggel a kezében.

– Épp elvisszük őt.. – próbálkozott Amanda, de Spock félbeszakította.

– Nem szabadna sehova sem vinnetek őt. – Spock lerakta a bögrét egy közeli asztalra. Majd elhessegette M’Bengát és az anyját.

– Spock, neki… – próbálkozott M’Benga, de Spock ténylegesen felmorrant.

Jim szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy Spock felkapta őt menyasszonyi stílusban.  _ A fene, ő aztán tényleg erős. Ez igazából elég jó, de nem… a hólyagom mindjárt felrobban! _

– Jimnek pihenésre van szüksége – folytatta Spock. – Elvesztette az eszméletét és…

– Spock! – Akadékoskodott Jim, a hólyagja már készen állt a kilövellésre.

Spock abbahagyta és ránézett.

– Pisilnem kell, szóval vagy rakjál le a mosdóban, vagy készülj fel, hogy át kell cserélned a ruháidat. A te választásod, hegyeske. Döntsd el most.

Spock nem hezitált, gyorsan lesétálta fennmaradt lépéseket a mosdóig, és lerakta Jimet bent, majd becsukta az ajtót, hogy nyújtson némi magánéletet Jimnek.

Jim megrázta a fejét ismét, aztán a vécére koncentrált.

  
  


*****

  
  


Néhány pillanattal később, Jim kijött a mosdóból, és rámosolygott a szobában tartozkózkodókra. M’Benga, Amanda, Spock és most már Sarek is.

– Hello – mondta Jim. – Küldetés teljesítve.

Amanda és M’Benga felkuncogott, míg Sarek és Spock csak szemöldököt emelt.

Jimnek sikerült egyedül visszasétálnia az ágyához, csupán minimális támogatással Spock részéről. Leült a szélére. – Rendben, tehát túlmelegedtem, és nem tudtam lélegezni, majd elájultam.

– Pontosan – mondta M’Benga. Elkezdett egy trikordert mozgatni Jim felett.

– Most már elmehetek?

– Én nem… – próbálkozott Spock, de M’Benga félbe szakította. – Ja, szabadon távozhatsz.

– De elvesztette az eszméletét – vitatkozott Spock. – A vérében levő oxigén szintje veszélyesen alacsony volt. A…

– Eléggé felépült ahhoz, hogy otthon fejezze be a felépülést – mondta M’Benga. – Nem dehidratált, a testhőmérséklete is normális, akárcsak a vér-oxigén szintje.

Jim elmosolyodott. Kedvelte M’Bengát. Bones az egész nap bent tartotta volna. – Remek. – Jim Spockra nézett, és a legaranyosabb durcás kifejezést látta meg a vulkáni arcán. Jim szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, és ez a szívmonitoron is megmutatkozott.

Spock szemei a monitorra vetődtek. – Ez mi volt?

M’Benga Jimre nézett, majd a monitorra. – Oh, csak egy püttyenés. Semmi komoly.

– A szívek nem szoktak püttyögni.

– Jól vagyok – szólalt meg Jim is. Felállt az ágyából és próbált nem meginogni a hirtelen jött émelygéstől, de csúfosan elbukott. Spock rögtön az oldalánál termett és egy kezét köré fonva megtartotta.

– Nem jól – mondta Spock. – A jónak több…

Jim megforgatta a szemeit, majd egy ujját Spock ajkaira helyezett, így elcsendesítve őt. – El akarok menni. Nem szeretem a kórházakat. Inkább pihennék abban a kastélyban.

– Az nem kastély – válaszolt Sarek.

Spock bandzsítva lenézett Jim ujjára, ami a szájánál volt. Jim nézte, ahogy a csokoládé szemek ellágyulnak. Spock összehúzta az ajkait, egy enyhe csókot lehelve Jim ujjára, mielőtt kiengedett egy halk hümmögést. Jim eltávolította onnan kezét, majd Amandára és Sarekra fókuszált.

– Akkor visszamegyünk a palotába? – kérdezte Jim.

Amanda bólintott. – Spock, nem hoztál pár új ruhát neki?

– De igen – mondta Spock, ellépve Jimtől. – Rendeltem párat, amik jobban képesek, hogy hűvösen tartsanak. Egy pillanat – Spock elfordult és elhagyta a szobát.

– Akkor mi hagyunk is átöltözni, Jim – mondta Amanda, az ajtóhoz sétálva Sarekkel. – Mindenki a váróteremben fog várni, mikor kész leszel, hogy menjünk.

Jim bólintott, majd eltátotta a száját a távozó hátakra. – Mindenki?

M’Benga megpaskolta a hátát. – Ja, a váróterem tele van vulkániakkal. A ruhák, amiben megérkeztél, ott vannak a széken. – Ezzel a doktor távozott, egyedül hagyva Jimet a helyiségben.

_ Mindenki? Tele vulkániakkal? Ó, édes Istenem…  _ Jim megrázta a fejét, és levette a kórházi köpenyt. Azt már észrevette, hogy nem volt rajta alsónemű, még mikor a mosdóba ment. Meztelenül sétált oda a ruhakupachoz és felvette az alsóneműjét. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye, mire meghallott egy halk hangot maga mögül. Felegyenesedett, és teljesen felhúzta az alsóneműjét, mielőtt megfordult volna.

_ Ő most… lecsekkolt engem?  _ Morfondírozott Jim.

– Spock.

Spock szemei felemelkedtek. Egy kis része Jimnek vissza akarta húzni magára a köpenyt, de egy másik rész nyert, ami azt akarta, hogy Spock nézze őt ebben a félmeztelen állapotban. A csípőre tette kezeit, ahogy Spock felhevült tekintete végre megtalálta az utat Jim szemeihez.

– Tetszik, amit látsz? – Jim képtelen volt magában tartani a kérdést.

Spock előrelépett és lerakta az új ruhákat az ágyra. – Mivel neked rendkívül kielégítő a látványod esztétikusan nézve, így botorság lenne bárki részéről, hogy ne tetsszen, amit lát.

_ A francba. _ Jim nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne nyalja az ajkait. Látta, hogy Spock szemei odavillannak a szájához.

– Itt vannak az új ruháid. Az anyaga sokkal jobban képes téged hűvösen tartani. Mikor készen állsz a távozásra, kérlek gyere a váróterembe. – Spock megfordult és kisétált a szobából.

Jim visszaharapott egy kuncogást, ahogy Spock visszajött a szobába.

– Ez a mosdó volt – motyogta a vulkáni, mielőtt elhagyta volna a szobát a megfelelő ajtón.

– Milyen aranyos idióta – kacagott magában Jim, mielőtt felöltözött volna.

Miután felvette a lenge, kényelmes ruhákat, amiket Spock hozott neki, és amik, úgy tűnt, tökéletesen illenek rá, Jim elhagyta a szobáját, és kijelentkezett a nővéri pultnál. M’Benga a lelkére kötöttel, miszerint ne csináljon semmi megerőltetőt és ha bármelyik tünet visszatérne, akkor jöjjön vissza a kórházba.

Jim csak bólintott beleegyezően, és a doktorral az oldalán sétált a váróterem felé. – Szóval, azzal a vulkániakkal teli váróteremmel kapcsolatban…

Befordultak a sarkon és rögtön a váróterembe értek. Egy tucat vagy több vulkáni hagyta abba, amit csinált és mind Jim felé fordult.

_ Szent szar. _ A gyerekek többsége játszott, néhány felnőtt családtaggal, T’Pau-t is beleértve ott álltak, rábámulva. Jim kínosan nevetett. – Hello. Igazán nem kellett volna idáig eljönnötök…

– Nonszensz – mondta T’Pau. – Ez volt a logikus, hogy itt legyünk és felajánljuk támogatásunkat neked és a társadnak.

Jim Spockra nézett. Spock a közelben állt, feje lehajtva.  _ De hisz nem is vagyunk partnerek. Ez az egész egy hazugság _ . Jim azonnal rosszul érezte magát, hogy aggodalomra késztette a vulkániakat. Ők azt hitték, hogy ő Spock társa. Ők befogadták a családba, és amint ennek vége, ő és Spock majd “szakítanak” és az lesz a vége.

Jim egy mosolyt villantott rájuk, majd odasétált Spockhoz és megfogta a kezét. Nem érdekelte, hogy ezt helytelenítik, csak meg akarta fogni Spock kezét.  _ Én távozhatok, ha ez kezd sok lenni számodra, _ gondolta Jim, remélve, hogy Spock hallja.

Spock felkapta a fejét, és megrázta kissé.

Selden tűnt elő a tömegből, és odasétált Jimhez és Spockhoz. A kezeiket fixírozta, majd Jimre nézett. Odanyújtott neki egy piros virágot, hogy vegye el. 

Jim hátralépett. – Oh, köszönöm, Selden, de nem fogadhatom el.

Selfen összevonta a szemöldökeit, és közelebblépett. Feljebb emelte a rózsát. – Tan! Nem beteg.

Jim Spockra nézett.

– Ez egy ajándék. – Spock elengedte Jim kezét, letérdelt Selden elé. Selden Spockot fixírozta. – Selden, Jim nem fogadhatja el a rózsát. Allergiás rá.

Selden leeresztette a virágot, és oldalra billentette a fejét. – Danau allergiás. Mit jelent?

– A virág megöli őt.

Jim megforgatta a szemeit. – Spock, nem fog megölni.

Selden szemei elkerekedtek. Majd egy nyikkanást hallatott. A kezében tartott virágra nézett sokkoltan, majd megfordult és a földre dobta, mielőtt jól megtaposta volna.

Spock felállt és Jim látta a vulkáni szemében, hogy jól szórakozik.

– Mindenesetre, köszönöm, Selden – mondta Jim a fiúnak. – Szép virág volt.

Selden visszafordult Jimhez. – Szívesen. Virág meghal. Nem Jim.

Jim felkuncogott, akárcsak Amanda és M’Benga. Selden Jim oldalához lépett és meg próbálta fogni a kezét, de Spock visszahessegette őt a szüleihez, majd helyette ő fogta meg Jim kezét. 

– Ideje távozni – mondta Spock, mielőtt elvezette Jimet.

 

*****

 

Mikor visszatértek a nagy házba, nem palotába, Jim a hálószobájába ment, hogy egy kicsit tovább pihenjen. Spock próbált velejönni, de Jim megmondta neki, hogy menjen gyakoroljon Kal-toh-t az apjával. Spock vonakodva bár, de így tett.

Jim egyedül ült a hálóban és elővette a PADDját. Nyomkodta a képernyőt, és videóhívást kezdeményezett Bonesszal.

Aki ezt el is fogadta, és egy pillanattal később a férfi arca jelent meg a képernyőn.

– BONES!

– A francba is, Jim! Itt hajnali kettő van.

Jim elmosolyodott és nézte, ahogy a legjobb barátja úgy mocorog, hogy üljön az ágyban, és a PADDját az arca előtt tartsa.

– Mit akarsz?

– Hogy mit akarok? Beszélni szeretnék a legjobb barátommal. Hiányzol, cukorborsó.

Bones csak megforgatta a szemeit erre. – Ja, ja, te is hiányzol. Milyenek a koboldok?

– Meglepően viccesek.

Bones megdörzsölte az arcát a kezével. – Még biztos félálomban vagyok, mert ez úgy hangzott, mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy szórakoztató vulkániakkal körülvéve lenni.

Jim kuncogott. – Valóban mókás. Előző este volt egy zenei vetélkedő. A partnerem és én ötödikek lettünk. Ma rábeszéltem a gyerekeket, hogy bújócskát játsszunk, aztán néhány felnőtt is csatlakozott a zászlóvadászathoz. –  _ Nem fogok mesélni neki az ájuldozós epizódról. _ – És ma este, van egy kal-toh bajnokság. Spock anyja és én vagyunk egy csapatban.

– És ez egy vulkáni családi találkozó? Ez… tényleg szórakoztatóan hangzik. És mi van azzal a Stonn fickóval? Nem okoz problémát?

Jim megrázta a fejét. – Nah, nem nagyon. Semmi olyat, amit Spock és én ne tudnánk kezelni.

– És hogy vagy te és Spock?

Jim a szoba sarka felé nézett. – Jól vagyunk,

– Jim.

– Csak együtt lógunk, és csináljuk az ál-barátos dolgokat.

– Jim.

– Minden simán megy.

– James.

Jim sóhajtott és végre a barátjára nézett. – Rendben, talán… csak egy kicsit… de igazad volt.

– Sajnálom. Mit mondtál?

Jim felmorrant, és hátradőlt az ágyra. A PADDot maga elé rakta. – Talán igazad volt?

Bones elvigyorodott. – Miben?

_ A francba vele. Mondjuk, így szeretem _ . – Érzések… talán vannak.

– Érzések talán vannak? Már megbocsáss, de mondd el megint, hogy is vagy te okos?

Jim egy kézzel tartotta a PADDot, a másik kezével meg az arcát takarta el. – Belezúgtam.

– Tessék! Nagy fiú Jim elismeri az érzéseit. Mondjuk, én úgy hiszem ez több egy kis belezúgásnál is.

– Még csak a belezúgást ismerem el. Ezzel tudok mit kezdeni. Ez eltűnhet, miután ez a komédia véget ért, és mindketten túlléptünk. –  _ Igen, Jim, csak egy kis belezúgás. _

– És mi a helyzet Spockkal?

– Mi lenne vele?

– Ő belédzúgott? Láttam, hogy nézett rád, még itt, mielőtt távoztatok, és az a csók, amit láttam…

– Csak egy csók volt –vágott közbe Jim.

– Többnek tűnt. És ahogy mondtam, a mód, ahogy rádnéz, valami lehet ott nála, Jim. Beszélj vele. Talán ez az ál-dolog igazivá válhat.

Jim megrázta a fejét. Spock nem adott neki semmiféle jelet, hogy többet akarna tőle, mint amit előre megbeszéltek. Minden, amit csináltak, csak a műsor része volt. Semmi több. Persze, Spock túlféltő, ha róla van szó, a kezét is köré rakja, hozzábújik az ágyban, a szívét és a gyomrát is megremegteti. Spock nagyszerű. A családja is nagyszerű.

_ De ez nem valós. _

– Jim?

Jim újra megrázta a fejét. – Ez csak egy hétre szóló megállapodás. Semmi több.

– Jim…

– Bones, semmi baj. Tudom, mire vállalkoztam, mikor beleegyeztem, hogy segítek Spocknak. Ahogy mondtam, csak egy kis belezúgás, mert… –  _ Mert ő csodálatos, és van humora és anyuci pici fia és… nem. Hagyd abba _ . – ...mert kedves volt hozzám, ennyi az egész. –  _ Hazudsz, Jim _ . – Mindenesetre, erről ne beszéljünk többet. Még mindig mérges vagyok amiatt, hogy azokat a cuccokat mind a táskámba raktad.

Bones egy olyan kifejezést viselt az arcán, amit Jim nem tudott hova tenni. – Te mondtad, hogy rakjam el valahová máshová, én pedig így is tettem.

Jim felnevetett. – Ja, és nézd mi történt. Amúgy Joanna hogy van? Elvitted abba a kertbe a kincsvadászatra?

Bones szemei ellágyultak. Jimre mosolygott és bólintott. – Igen. Imádta.

– Ez remek.

  
  


*****

  
  


Jim elkezdett mocorogni, ahogy egy kezet érzet az arcán, ami finoman cirógatta. Belesimult az érintésbe és elmosolyodott. A két két ujjá változott, amik gyengéden lesimítottak az arcán, mielőtt teljesen elhagyták volna a bőrét. Jim összeráncolta a szemöldökét, majd kinyitotta a szemeit.

Csokoládé szemek, amikbe Jim egyáltalán nem zúgott bele, bámultak rá vissza. Jim megdörzsölte a szemeit, az ökleivel majd felült. A fejtámlának dőlt, és Spockra nézett, aki az ágy szélén ült, elég közel Jimhez. – Mennyi az idő?

– Délután négy óra harmincnyolc perc. Aludtál pár órát. 

Jim nem tudta visszafogni az ásítást. Majd bólintott. – Biztos elaludtam, miközben Bonesszal beszéltem. – Jim körbenézett és a PADDot maga mellett találta. Felvette és azt vette észre, hogy még mindig vonalban van Bonesszal. A barátja húzta a lóbőrt. Jim befejezte a hívást és elrakta a PADDot. – Biztos fáradtabb voltam, mint gondoltam.

– Valóban. Talán a kórházban kellett volna maradnod. – Spock felemelte egyik kezét és Jim térde felett a combjára rakta.

– Nincs az az Isten. Nem szeretem a kórházakat. Most már jól vagyok. – Jim próbálta nem bámulni, vagy épp figyelni Spock kezére, és hogy Spock hüvelykujja miként írt le kis köröket a lábán. Jim a nadrágja anyagán keresztül is érezte, ahogy dörzsöli finoman, és igazán akarta, hogy egy kicsit feljebb is mozduljon…

Egy aranyosan ferde szemöldök emelkedett a magasba. – Ha biztos vagy benne.

– Az vagyok – nyalta meg az ajkait Jim. – Édesanyád azt mondta, hogy az apád kapott el, mikor leestem.

– Így történt. Szerencse volt, hogy pont ott állt, és el tudott kapni. Ha nem lett volna, akkor valószínűleg komolyabb sérülést szenvedtél volna. 

– Majd megköszönöm édesapádnak, mikor találkozom vele.

Spock bólintott. Keze egy centiméterrel feljebb mozdult.

– Azt is mondták – kezdte Jim, lepillantva a rajta levő kézre. – Hogy te elvettél az apádtól és egy autóba raktál, majd a kórházba siettél velem.

Spock még egyszer bólintott. – Eszméletlen voltál. – Spock keze megszorította Jim combját. Nem fájt, de meglepte Jimet. Spock szemei elsötétedtek kissé. – Én… én… – Jim rárakta a kezét Spockéra.

– Aggódtál? – kérdezte Jim.

– Igen. – Spock szemei felemelkedtek, hogy találkozzanak Jiméivel. – Nagyon veszélyes lehet a nem-vulkániak számára, hogy tri-ox nélkül legyenek. Agykárosodás lehet a szövődménye az oxigénhiánynak. 

Jim pislogott. – Én… öh… Én örülök, hogy a kórházba vittél olyan gyorsan, akkor.

– Ez volt az egyetlen logikus dolog, amit tehettem.

Jim előredőlt és megnyalta az ajkait. – Nos, örülök, hogy logikusan viselkedtél, hogy megments.

– Vulkáni vagyok – válaszolt Spock, szintén előrehajolva. – Mindig logikusan cselekszem.

– Még akkor is, hogyha olyan illogikus emberek közelében vagy, mint én?

Spock keze még följebb merészkedett. Jim nézte, ahogy a szemei elsötétednek. – Még inkább olyankor.

Jim felkuncogott. – Tehát, mikor kapitány leszek, te leszel az első tisztem, és odafigyelsz rám.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy erre nem lesz szükség, de mindent meg kell tennem, ami csak tőlem telik, hogy biztosítsam a biztonságod és hogy a Csillagflotta rendelkezéseit követed.

Még közelebb hajoltak egymáshoz. Mindkét szempár a másik ajkaira villant.

– Spock.

– Igen?

– Köszönöm, hogy elvittél a kórházba.

Már csak centik választották el őket. – Szívesen.

– És, hogy kivittél a mosdóba.

– Nem akartam, hogy rajtam könnyíts magadon.

Jim még egyszer utoljára megnyalta az ajkait, és épp azon volt, hogy megszüntesse a köztük lévő távolságot…

– Jim.

A fiúk gyorsan szétváltak. Spock eltávolította a kezét és felállt az ágy széléről. Az ajtó felé néztek, és Amandát látták meg ott, aki egyik kezét az arcára helyezte.

– Oh, nem akartam semmit sem félbeszakítani – mondta.

– Nem – válaszoltak mindketten.

De a nő csak mindenttudón mosolygott rájuk. – Értem. Nos. Jim, szeretnél kal-toh-t gyakorolni és egy kicsit nasizni vacsora előtt?

– Igen, szeretnék – Jim felállt az ágyról. Spockra nézett.  _ Majdnem csókolóztunk, igaz? Az történt volna? Csessze meg, ez több, mint egy kis belézúgás _ . – Találkozunk a vacsorán.

Spock bólintott. A kezei a háta mögött voltak. Szemei továbbra is sötétek. – Valóban.

Jim oda akart nyúlni és megérinteni őt, megszorítani a kezét, meglapogatni a vállát, valamit, de nem tette. Ez csak a vakszerencse volt, hogy ők majdnem csókolóztak. Csak mázli.

Jim Amandázhoz sétált, és elhagyta a szobát az oldalán. Végigsétáltak a folyosón. – Én tényleg nem akartam félbesza…

– Nem, nem szakítottál félbe semmit – mondta Jim. – Csak szundikáltam, ő pedig felébresztett. Ennyi az egész. 

– Nem kell szerénynek lenned velem, Jim. Mindketten felnőttek vagytok és egy ágyon osztoztok.

– De lassan haladunk – emlékeztette a nőt Jim. – Talán csak plátói módon osztjuk meg az ágyat.

Amanda úgy nézett Jimre, mint aki egy szavát sem hiszi. A férfi csak felhorkantott erre, és megrázta a fejét.

– A kal-toh-val kapcsolatban –mondta Jim, mikor megérkeztek egy olyan szobába, amiben Jim még nem volt ezelőtt. – Gáz vagyok. Spock megtanította, hogyan kell játszani, és értem is, de nem vagyok jó. Spock azt mondta, te sem vagy jó.

– Sarek is ezt mondja – sóhajtott Amanda. – Ezek a vulkániak… – A nő leültette Jimet egy asztalhoz, ahol már készen állt a kal-toh szett. – Van pár trükk a tarsolyomban. Egy titok, amit elárulok.

– Oh?

Amanda elvigyorodott.

  
  


*****

 

Vacsoránál Jim Spock mellett foglalt helyet. Stonn és T’Pring már nem ült velük szemben, helyettük Selden foglalt egy magasított széken és az anyukái. Jim odaintett a kis vulkáni fiúnak, és cserébe ő is kapott egy intést.

– Hogy ment a gyakorlás az anyámmal? – Kérdezte Spock, elvonva Jim figyelmét Seldenről.

Jim az ál-barátjára nézett. – Jó volt. Főként az ágybapisilős dolgaidról beszélgettünk. Tényleg tizenöt voltál, mikor abbamaradtak?

Spock csak élesen nézett Jimre, aki erre halkan felnevetett.

– Csak viccelek. Talán. Gyakoroltunk és úgy hiszem, hogy valószínűleg nyerni fogunk néhány meccset, mielőtt veszítünk.

– Oh, ne légy kishitű – jött Amanda hangja az asztal vége felől.

– A te eredményeidel a kal-tohban, anyám, úgy hiszem Jim feltételezése helyes – válaszolt Spock.

Amanda elutasítóan intett a kezével, majd visszafordult, hogy beszélgessen egy másik családtaggal.

– Vagy megnyerhetjük az egész bajnokságot – fűzte hozzá Jim.

– Kétséges.

– Hé, gyerünk már, megtörténhet.

Spock egy az anyjáéhoz hasonló hitetlent pillantással illette Jimet.

Jim elvigyorodott. – És mi van akkor, ha tényleg nyerünk? Mit kapok?

– Mit akarsz?

Jim nem igazán akart semmit.

_ Kérd meg, hogy legyetek igaziból barátok. Nem. Nem, ő ezt nem akarja, _ mondta Jim magának.

– Mondjuk egy ottalvós buli?

Spock felvonta a szemöldökét.

Jim végignézett az asztalon, ahol a legtöbb gyerek ült. – Hé, mi lenne, hogyha a bajnokság után, ha Amanda és én nyerünk, mind az odúban tanyáznánk és Disney meséket néznénk?

– De te és Lady Amanda nem fogtok nyerni – mondta egy lány.

Jim Amandára nézett – Nem hisznek bennünk.

Amanda megrázta a fejét egy sóhajjal.

– Ha ti nyertek – szólalt meg T’Pau. – Akkor azok, akik szeretnének részt venni, csatlakozhatnak ehhez az… ottalvós bulihoz a szalonban. 

– Rendben – hallota Jim a gyerekek többségét és néhány felnőttet is válaszolni.

Jim győzedelmesen vigyorgott. – Mit mondasz, Spock?

– Ottalvós buli? – Motyogta magának Spock. – Nem.

Jim meglapogatta Spock karját. – Oké, ha én nyerek, mi lenne, ha adnál nekem egy nagy csókot?

– Az sokkal elfogadhatóbb, mint egy ottalvós buli.

– Remek.

– És ha az apám és én  nyerünk?

Jim Sareket fixírozta. – Nos, ha azt szeretné, hogy megcsókoljam, rendben.

Amanda nevetni kezdett, ahogy Sarek mindkét szemöldöke felemelkedett. Olyan sokkoltan nézett ki, ahogy egy vulkáni csak tudott.

Jim felé lehelt egy csókot, amivel csak még inkább nevetésre késztette Amandát. Zöld pír jelent meg Sarek füleinek hegyén, majd a férfi inkább félrenézett, egy kis fejrázással. Jim is nevetett. Igazán kedvelte ugratni a vulkániakat. Visszafordult Spockhoz és abbahagyta a nevetést. Spock nem szórakozott. A szemei sötétek és összeszűkültek voltak.

– Csak vicceltek, édes.

– Ne viccelj.

Jim nem tudta megállni. – Nos, valahogy meg kell köszönnöm neki, hogy megmentett.

– Ez nem vicces – csattant fel Spock. Az asztal elnémult. Még Amanda is abbahagyta a nevetést. Spock egyenesen előre nézett, így Jim csak az arcélét bámulhatta.

_ Rendben, egy újabb veszekedés. Természetesen. _ – Sajnálom – motyogta Jim, mielőtt előre nézett volna, és a vacsorájára fókuszált.

  
  


*****

  
  
  


A bajnokság rögtön a vacsora után kezdődött. Amanda és Jim sikeresen végigszárnyaltak a köreiken, egymás után nyerve őket valami szerencsés véletlenek folytán. A vulkániak eléggé lenyűgözöttnek tűntek, és kegyesen fogadták el a vereségüket, amíg Jim és Amanda el nem jutottak az elődöntőbe Stonn és T’Pring ellen.

Jim tette meg az első lépést, mozdítva egy botot az építmény szélére. A botok egy új szerkezetté álltak össze.

Stonn tette meg a következő lépést, és a szerkezet ismét alakot váltott. Aztán Amanda jött és sikeresen tartotta állva a konstrukciót.

– Ti ketten úgy tűnik csak a tiszta szerencse miatt nyertek – mondta Stonn, míg T’Pring a lépésén gondolkozott.

Jim elvigyorodott. – A szerencse nem illogikus?

Egy zsémbes kifejezés jelent meg röviden Stonn arcán. – Egy illogikus gondolat az illogikus embereknek.

– Illogikus emberek, akik eljutottak az elődöntőbe – mondta Amanda.

A zsémbes kifejezés visszatért.

T’Pring felvette az egyik rudat és oldalra rakta.

– T’Pring az nem… – próbálta Stonn, de T’Pring már elengedte a rudat. Az építmény azonnal összedőlt. Stonn a társára nézett.

– Úgy hiszem, az emberi szó rá “upsz” – mondta T’Pring.

Stonn felállt az asztaltól és elsétált. T’Pring is felállt és Jimre kacsintott, mielőtt követte volna a partnerét.

Amanda és Jim megosztottak egy mosolyt, majd továbbléptek a döntőbe.

– Nos nos nos – mondta Jim, ahogy ő és Amanda leültek Spockkal és Sarekkel szembe. – A végső leszámolás.

– Megnyertétek az összes meccseteket? – Kérdezte Sarek a feleségét.

Amanda bólintott. – Igen.

– Hogyan? – Tudakolta Spock.

– Szerencse. Tudás. Csalás. Válassz.

– Remélem, hogy nem csaltatok – mondta Sarek.

– Oh, nem is – nyugtatta meg Amanda. – Csak szerencsések lettünk.

– A szerencse illogikus – mondta Spock.

– Tudod, Stonn is ezt mondta, aztán veszített – mondta neki Jim.

Spock és Sarek váltott egy pillantást, mielőtt belevágtak a játszmába.

  
  


*****

  
  


Húsz perccel később, az építmény még mindig állt, és Amanda következett. Végignézett a kal-toh-n egy elgondolodó kifejezéssel. Sóhajtott egyet és megrázta a fejét, majd megragadta az egyik rudat és átrakta a legtetején levő egy pontra. A tömeg, ami a családtagokból állt körülöttük, óvatosan és csendben figyelt.

– Nem tudom. Úgy hiszem, ez egy jó lépés – mondta Amanda.

Jim elvigyorodott. Amanda lerakta a rudat a helyére, és elvette onnan a kezét. A szerkezet egy tökéletes ikozidodekaéderre változott.

Sarek és Spock szeme elkerekedett. Előre hajoltak és csak bámulták az építményt.

– Hogyan? – álmélkodott Spock.

– Ashaya, ezelőtt még sohasem nyertél – mondta Sarek. – Hogyan?

Amanda felállt. – Hamar rám ragadt a játék, még a házasságunk elején. Csak úgy tűnt élvezed, ha taníthatsz nekem stratégiákat meg logikát, szóval én mindig engedtelek nyerni, és megjátszottam, hogy milyen rossz vagyok.

Sarek csak pislogott.

Jim is felállt és nyújtózkodott. – Itt az ideje az ottalvós bulinak!

– Mire van szükség az ottalvós bulihoz? – kérdezte az egyik gyerek.

– Pizsamába kell bújni, párnákat és pokrócokat gyűjteni, majd el kell helyezkedni kényelmesen a kuckóban. Én is hamarosan ott leszek, és akkor válaszhatunk egy filmet, hogy megnézzük.

– Egy filmet? – kérdezte egy másik.

– Ja. Megnézhetjük Az oroszlánkirályt, Aladdint, Szépség és a szörnyeteget, Toy Storyt, vagy a Némó nyomábant… olyan sok van, ami közül választhatunk. Majd szavazunk.

– Rendben.

A gyerekek és a felnőttek elhagyták a szobát, így csupán néhányan maradtak elszórtan. Jim Spockhoz fordult, és látta, hogy ő még mindig ott ül és nézi a kal-toh építményt. Jim nem gondolkodott, csupán beleült féloldalasan Spock ölébe. Spock azonnal megmerevedett, és nem a jó értelemben.

– Próbálod kitalálni, hogy vesztettetek? – kérdezte Jim. Éppen készült leszállni Spock öléből, de a vulkáni ellazult és a karjait Jim dereka köré fonta.

– Nem, én értem. Anyám hazudott a képességeiről, és ő tanított téged.

Amanda megpaskolta Spock vállát. – Valóban. – Majd megfogta Sarek kezét és elvezette a férfit.

Stonn közeledett, és Jim és Spock elé állt.

– Igen? – Kérdezte Jim, karjait Spock válla köré fonva. Próbált olyan meghittnek tűnni, Spock ölében, amennyire csak tudott, hogy piszkálja Stonnt.

– Van valami… furcsa… kettőtökkel – mondta Stonn.

Jim pislogott és Spockra pillantott. – Édesem, furcsán érzed magad?

– Nem. És te?

Jim megrázta a fejét. Visszanézett Stonnra. – Nah,  jól vagyunk. És veled mi a helyzet? Furcsán érzed magad? Nem tűnsz egy kicsit zöldebbnek a szokásosnál? Zöldnek az irigységtől, Stonn?

– Irigység? És pontosan miért is lennék irigy?

Mielőtt Jim válaszolhatott volna, Spock kezei felemelkedtek és bölcsőjükbe fogták Jim arcát, majd közel húzta magához, és ajkait Jiméire nyomta. Jim hamar túllépett a meglepődésén, és lelkesen kezdett visszacsókolni. Spock nem sokkal később a nyelvét is átcsúsztatta Jim szájába így nyögésre késztetve a férfit. Spock oldalra döntötte Jim fejét, elmélyítve a csókot. Jim hagyta neki. Hozzásimult és élvezte, hogy engedi a vulkánit, hogy kontrollálja őt. Ez felizgatta. Jobban Spock kemény testének akart nyomakodni, lehetőleg kevesebb ruhával magukon, és talán használva azokat a bilincseket, amik a táskájában lapultak.

Hallotta és érezte Spockot morogni, a vulkáni mellkasa morajlott az övé alatt. Jim megszakította a csókot, hogy lélegezzen. Kinyitotta a szemeit és Spockra bámult, aki visszabámult. Mindketten elfelejtették Stonnt, aki még mindig közel állt. Spock előrehajolt és csak alig súrolta ajkait Jimének, mikor visszahúzódott és felszisszent.

– Au – morrant fel Spock, ellökve Jimet. Jim felállt és meglátta Seldent a szék mellett. Spock a mellkasához kapta a kezét, és egy pontot dörgölgetett az alkarján. – Te megharaptál?

Selden pislogott, majd bólintott.

– Miért?

Selden felmorrant. Megkerülte a széket és megragadta Jim lábát. – T’nash-veh komihn.

Spock visszamorgott és felállt. Felkapta Seldent és kivitte a szobából. Jim csak állt ott és nézte, bizonytalanul, hogy mit tegyen, vagy hogy egyáltalán mi történt.

– Azt mondta, hogy “az én emberem”.

Jim a hang irányába fordult. T’Pring áll ott a lányával. – Mi?

– Selden azt mondta, hogy “az én emberem”. Azt hiszi, hogy te az övé vagy.

Jim felkuncogott és megrázta a fejét. – Nem vagyok senkié.

– Spocké vagy.

Jim újra megrázta a fejét. – Nem, mi csak randizunk. Lassan haladunk. Én nem vagyok az övé. Ő nem az enyém.

– A vulkániak nem szoktak normálisan randizni – mondta a nő. – Ahogy a társam mondta tegnap, “randizni cél nélkül illogikus”. Ha Spock beleegyezett, hogy járjon veled, akkor logikus azt feltételezni, hogy majd akarni fog egy kapcsolatot vagy egy házasságot veled a jövőben.

_ Nem, egyáltalán nem… – _ Nem hiszem. Házasság? Kapcsolat? Nincs az az isten. Én nem érdeklődöm ilyenek iránt. Spock és én csak mókázunk. Ennyi az egész.

T’Pring oldalra döntötte a fejét. – Ez nem úgy néz ki, mintha ti ketten, csak szórakoznátok.

Jim rámosolygott. – Nos, de igen. Nézd, tényleg értékelem, hogy itt lehetek. Hogy megismerhetlek mindannyiótokat. Mind nagyszerűek vagytok, de én talán nem… valószínűleg nem leszek több családi összejövetelen. Nem akarok pesszimistának tűnni. Én csak… néha a dolgok nem úgy jönnek össze, valamilyen okból. Sohase tudhatod, hogy mi fog történni a jövőben. Spock és én talán a következő hónapban vagy évben szakíthatunk, amennyire tudhatjuk.

– Vagy nem – vetette ellen T’Pring. – De igazad van, sose lehet tudni. Jó éjszakát, Jim. Élvezd az ottalvós bulid.

– Jóéjt. – Jim nézte, ahogy a nő távozik az ajtón, majd ő is ment. Kissé megugrott, mikor Spockot Selden nélkül állva találta pár méterre magától. Most nagyon zárkózottnak tűnt, mentesnek minden érzelemtől, amit Jim felismert volna. – Szia. Én csak… öh…

– Lefekteted az alapot a tervünkhöz – mondta Spock. – Logikus.

– Ja, logikus – nyalta meg Jim az ajkait. – SZóval, öh… az a csók…

– Tette, amit kellett.

– Oh?

– Idegesítette Stonnt, aki így távozott. És amúgyis ígértem neked egy csókot, ha nyersz.

– Rendben. –  _ Akkor csak a műsor kedvéért volt _ . – Hol van Selden?

– Az édesanyjaival. Megharapni valakit nem elfogadható. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy csatlakozni fog a kis bulidhoz.

– Te fogsz?

Spock elsétált Jim mellett a kal-toh asztalhoz. – Nem.

Jim bólintott. – Oké. Mondtad is, hogy nem akarsz, szóval… te nem.

– Valóban. Illogikus, de vannak mások, akik szeretnének részt venni veled. Már összegyűltek a kuckóban.

– Akkor megyek felvenni a pizsamám és csatlakozom hozzájuk.

Spock semmit sem mondott. Csupán elkezdte felvenni a rudakat és a tartóba rakni őket. Jim nem tudta mi szállta meg, hogy ezt tegye, de odasétált a vulkánihoz és hátulról megölelte. Spock nem merevedett meg ezalkalommal, vagy próbált elhúzódni. Csupán ott állt.

– Reggel találkozunk.

– Valóban.

– Jóéjt, Spock.

– Jó éjszakát, Jim. – Jim elhúzódott. Várt egy pillanatot, azt gondolva, hogy Spock majd megfordul vagy valami. Mikor ilyesmi nem történt, Jim megfordult és elsétált.

Jim felvette a pizsamáját, felkapott pár pokrócot és még egy párnát is, majd csatlakozott a csoporthoz a kuckóban. Meglepve tapasztalta, hogy a gyerekek mellett néhány felnőtt is ott volt a nagy helyisgében. Amanda egy kanapén henyélt egy párnával és egy takaróval.

Jim rájuk mosolygott. – Rendben, gyerünk és válasszunk egy filmet.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ford.Megj.: heat exhaustion - szó szerint hőkimerülés/termikus fáradtság, és néhány fordító ezt is írta… de nem vágom mi a különbség eközött, meg a hőguta között… így megtartottam a hőgutát a fordításban, mert azt magyarban is többször hallom. de azt, hogy “hőkimerülés” egyszer sem volt még szerencsém. Csak szókincsileg, like “kimerít ez a meleg”, és hasonló. Ha valaki medikálisan jártasabb, akkor az mondja meg melyik az igaz~
> 
> pulse-ox, azaz pulse oximetry egy eljárás, amivel noninvazív módon lehet megmérni a vérben levő oxigén szintet, ha minden igaz… de hogy ez mi a bánat magyarul?! néha kissé bánom, hogy orvosilag nem vagyok túl művelt. Eskü, fordítóként mindenben jártasnak kell lenni… eh. na de a tárgyra visszatérve, ez olyan, mint a vérnyomásmérés, de nem az.  
> vér-oxigénmérés talán? egyelőre maradok ennél, ha valaki tud jobbat, vagy jártasabb a témában, továbbra is várom jótékony tanácsát~
> 
> mikor Selden azt mondja “tan” azt úgy hagytam, mert angolul noha van olyan szó, hogy tan, semmi értelme nem lenne, ha azt odaírnám, hogy barnulás/barnulj le, nem beteg, like wtf, szóval naggggyon remélem, az vulkáni jelentést is magában hordoz….
> 
> Aki olyan járatos lenne a magasszintű geometriában mint én, annak erősen ajánlom rákeresni erre a szépségre, mert képen jobban néz ki, mint leírva, de “Az ikozidodekaéder egy arkhimédeszi test, és kvázireguláris poliéder. Felületét 12 ötszög és 20 háromszög alkotja. 60 éle és 30 csúcsa van. Minden csúcsában két háromszög és két ötszög találkozik, és minden élt egy háromszög- és egy ötszöglap határol. Duálisa a rombikus triakontaéder.” mondta a wikipédia, én meg hiszek neki~


	9. Elme barlang és sivatagi verseny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok-
> 
> Szeretnék elnézést kérni a kimaradásért- de történt pár malőr, amiket igazából felesleges lenne ecsetelnem, mert nagyon kifogás-szaguk lenne...
> 
> de szó mi szó: végre elértem idáig - hoztam az újabb fejezetet.
> 
> Remélem megelégedésetekre szolgál a tartalma, olvassátok szeretettel~~   
> *és köszönöm kedves kommentjeiteket, melyben tartottátok bennem a lelket meg a motivációt a folytatáshoz - kérlek tartsátok meg eme jó szokásotok*

  
  


Spock előre hajolt és épp, hogy csak hozzáérintette az ajkait Jiméihez, mikor érzett néhány éles dolgot, ami megragadta a karját. Elhúzódott és sziszegett.

– Au – morrant fel Spock, gyengéden ellökve Jimet, aki erre elhagyta a férfi ölét, és így találták meg Seldent, amint a szék mellett állt. Spock a mellkasához húzta a kezét, és az alkarján levő fájó pontot masszírozta. – Megharaptál?

_ Ez a gyerek _ , sziszegett mentálisan Spock.

Selden pislogott, majd bólintott.

– Miért?

Selden morgott. Megkerülte a széket és megragadta Jim lábát. – T’nash-veh kominh. –  _ Az én emberem. _

Spock visszamorgott és felállt. Felvette a kis vulkáni gyereket és kivitte a szobából. Selden vergődött a karjai közt, de Spock addig tartotta, amíg el nem értek a lépcsőkhöz, ahol leültette. Spock letérdelt, hogy szemmagasságban legyen a fiúval.

– Jim nem a tiéd.

– Igen.

– Nem – mondta Spock Seldennek.  _ Ő az enyém. _ – Te egy gyerek vagy. Majd meg fogod találni a saját társad. Másét nem veheted el. Világos?

Selden összeszűkítette a szemeit.

Spock felmorrant. – Világos?

Selden lebiggyesztette az ajkait, majd bólintott.

– Helyes. Most menj fel az emeletre az anyukáidhoz.

Selden még jobban biggyesztgette ajkait, ha nem épp most harapta volna meg Spockot és próbálta volna meg eltulajdonítani Jimet, akkor még egész aranyosnak is találta volna a fiú arckifejezését. Selden lehajtotta a fejét. Megfordult majd felment a lépcsőn, illogikus módon hangosan trappolva, ahogy ment.

Spock megrázta a fejét és felállt. Megfordult és visszaindult a szobába. Azon tűnődött, hogy Jim érdekelt lenne-e a csókolózás folytatásában. Az emberi csókolózás lenyűgöző volt számára, illetve Spock eléggé izgatónak találta. Vagy talán ismét csak nézhetné Jim kielégítően telt hátsó felét. Spock nem tudta megállni a remegést, ami elöntötte a gondolatra. Nem szándékozott rányitni Jimre a kórházban, de megtette, és most az emléke annak, ahogy Jim előrehajol, feltárva azokat a buja gömböket, teljesen beleégett Spock elméjébe. Oh, hogy mennyire meg akarta érinteni, harapni, bármit, amit Jim engedett volna neki… Igen, morrant fel. Nem tudott mit tenni. És aztán Jim megfordult és Spock lesütötte a szemeit szégyenében.

Jim a nevét mondta. Spock eltűnődött, hogyan mondaná Jim szenvedély közepette. Hagyta, hogy a szemei lassan felemelkedjenek és gyorsan katalogizálta Jim vonásait…. az erős lábait, a sokat sejtető huplit a szűk alsóneműjében, a puha kinézetű, de fitt hasat, szőrtelen mellkast és két rózsaszín mellbimbót - egészen Jim élvezetes ajkaiig, imádnivaló orráig, és azokig a zafír szemekig.

Spocknak meg kellett állnia, mielőtt belépett a helyiségbe, és mentálisan lenyugodnia. Egyik kezét a falra rakta, és megerősítette magát. Be- és kilélegzett néhány pillanatig, és az eddig délre vándorolt vér a testében visszatért a helyére, más testrészeibe. Kitisztította a fejét és folytatta a sétáját.

Belépett a szobába, majd megállt. Jim ott állt, ahol hagyta, de most T’Prong is vele volt és beszélgettek.

–… Spock és én csak szórakozunk. Ennyi az egész.

Spock felvonta a szemöldökét.  _ Szórakozunk? _ Látta, ahogy T’Pring oldalra dönti a fejét. T’Ariis elszundikált a karjaiban. – Ez egyáltalán nem úgy tűnik, mintha ti ketten csak szórakoznátok.

– Nos, de igen. Nézd, tényleg értékelem, hogy itt lehetek. Hogy megismerhetlek mindannyiótokat. Nagyon mókás. Mind nagyszerűek vagytok, de én talán nem… valószínűleg nem leszek több családi összejövetelen. Nem akarok pesszimistának tűnni. Én csak… néha a dolgok nem úgy jönnek össze, valamilyen okból. Sohase tudhatod, hogy mi fog történni a jövőben. Spock és én talán a következő hónapban vagy évben szakíthatunk, amennyire tudhatjuk.

Spock szíve, úgy érezte, teljesen abbahagyta a működést. Hidegség mosta át lényét. _ Igaz… ez… ez csak hazugság. Hogyan is felejthettem el? _ Spock lehajtotta a fejét, és ökölbe szorította a kezeit. Akkora idióta volt, hogy elfelejtette.

– Vagy nem – Spock hallotta T’Pringet válaszolni. – De igazad van, sose lehet tudni. Jó éjszakát, Jim. Élvezd az ottalvós bulid.

Spock felemelte a fejét és megregulázta az arckifejezését. Ő és Jim nem voltak egy pár igazából. Ez mind csak hazugság  volt. A műsorért. Tudta ezt.

– Jóéjt. – T’Pring megfordult és távozott az oldalajtón a kislányával. Jim megfordult és enyhén megugrott, ahogy meglátta Spockot ott állni.

– Szia. Én csak… öh…

– Lefekteted az alapot a tervünkhöz – mondta Spock. – Logikus.

– Ja, logikus. – Jim megnyalta az ajkait és Spocknak minden önfegyelmére szüksége volt, hogy ne nézze egyenesen azt. – Szóval, öh… az a csók…

– Tette, amit kellett – mondta neki Spock.

– Oh?

– Idegesítette Stonnt, aki így távozott. És amúgyis ígértem neked egy csókot, ha nyersz. –  _ Egy csodálatos, bámulatos csókat, amit nagyon is szeretnék meg-… nem, Spock. Elég. _

– Rendben. Hol van Selden?

– Az édesanyjaival. Megharapni valakit nem elfogadható. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy csatlakozni fog a kis bulidhoz.

– Te fogsz?

Spock elsétált Jim mellett, egyenesen a kal-toh táblához. – Nem.

– Oké. Mondtad is, hogy nem akarsz, szóval… te nem.

– Valóban. Illogikus, de vannak mások, akik szeretnének részt venni veled. Már összegyűltek a kuckóban.

– Akkor megyek felvenni a pizsamám és csatlakozom hozzájuk.

Spock semmit sem mondott. Nem tudta, mi mást mondhatna Jimnek ebben a pillanatban. Elkezdte felvenni a rudakat és a tárolóba rakni. Akkor sem tudta mit mondjon, mikor hallotta Jimet közeledni, vagy mikor Jim köréfonta a karjait hátulról.

Spock behunyta a szemeit és élvezte a kontaktust. Jim melegét üdvözlendő volt magán érezni. Spock ujjai remegtek, hogy megérintsék a kezeket, amik körülötte voltak, de visszafogta magát. Csak állt ott, és várt az elkerülhetetlen elengedésre, hogy Jim elhagyja.

– Reggel találkozunk – mondta Jim. Spock érezte, hogy a szőke lélegzete csiklandozza a nyaka hátulját.

– Valóban.

– Jóéjt, Spock.

– Jóéjt, Jim – válaszolt Spock. Jim végül elhúzódott, és a melegség elhagyta Spockot, és visszatért a hidegség. Spock nem fordult meg, amíg nem hallotta, hogy Jim elhagyta a helyiséget. Lelökte a kal-toh táblát és nézte, ahogy a rudak mindenfelé szétszóródnak.

 

*****

 

Spock lesétált a kuckóba, nagyjából negyven perccel később, és a helyiséget tele találta a fiatal rokonaival, az anyjával, és néhány más felnőttel. Szét voltak szóródva pokrócokkal és párnákkal a padlón, a kanapékon és a székekeken. A szoba sötét volt kivéve amit a televízió megvilágított. 

Spock csendben lépett be a hátsó ajtón, és nézte a filmet egy pillanatig. Egy animációs film volt, amiben egy fehérnek tűnő, sétáló és beszélő felfújható dolog ölelgetett egy fiút, akinek kócos fekete haja volt. 

Valami beleütközött, és Spock lenézett, hogy lássa, Selden volt az. Selden továbbsétált, a karjai tele egy baba-pléddel. Spock felvonta egy szemöldökét és nézte a gyermeket odamenni Jimhez, aki a szoba közepén ült  a saját párna- és takarókupacán.

– Leülhetek? – Kérdezte Selden.

Spock összeszűkítette a szemeit, ahogy Jim rámosolygott Seldenre és bólintott. – Persze, pajti. Lóghatsz mellettem, csak nincs harapás vagy morgás.

– Rendben. – Selden leült Jim oldalánál, és maga köré húzta a pokrócát. A fiú visszanézett a válla mögött Spockra és kinyújtotta rá  a nyelvét.

Egy morranás fenyegetett, hogy kitör belőle, de Spock visszanyelte. Megfordult és távozott a szobából, olyan hangtalanul, mint ahogy belépett. Keresztülsétált a házon, egyenesen a meditációs terembe. Az elméje rendezetlen volt. Mikor belépett, megállt, ahogy az apja és néhány másik családtag ott ült csendben meditálva. Spock halkan odasétált az apja mellett üres matracra és leült.

Spock behunyta a szemeit és mélyet lélegzett – magába szívva a szoba aromáját, melyet több meditációs gyertya adott, s engedte, hogy ez transzba húzza. Az elmepalotájába ment, az ő rejtett helyére, ami egy rendkívüli barlangra hasonlított, amit még gyermekkorában fedezett fel, mely a szülei hegyi otthona közelében volt, elrejtve. Fel s alá járkált a barlangjában, és erősen próbálkozott, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja a plakátokat, amiket az elméje úgy tűnt felrakott a barlang falakra Jimről, Jim mosolyairól és Jim testéről és.... Spock abbahagyta a járkálást és lehúzott egy posztert Jim fenekéről, csak, hogy az elméje újrateremtse. Spock megrázta a fejét és leült.

Mielőtt találkozott Jimmel, az elméje, a barlangja csupasz volt, leszámítva azt az egy-két dolgot, amin gondolkoznia kellett – hogy miért rakott az elsőéves szobatársa nyakkendőket az ajtajukra, hogy jelezze, hogy maradjon távol, mert társasága van; vagy Nyota finom törekvéseit a barátság terén, mielőtt a nő tisztázta volna; formulákat az iskolai munkához; és más egyéb kisebb dolgok. Jim volt az első ember, akihez valaha is vonzódott – mentálisan és fizikálisan. Jim elméje dinamikus volt. Letörte Spock gondosan felállított pajzsait és többet akart Jimtől – valami mélyebbet, robusztusabbat és aranyat.

Egy ősi szó  rágta Spockot – egy olyan lobogó alatt hirdette magát, amit jól ismert, de nem nézett volna arra – nem akart arra nézni, félt magának reményt adni.

Ez a megállapodás Jimmel a saját műve volt. Idióta és illogikus módon hazudnia kellett  Stonnak, és megmutatni neki és a családjának, hogy őneki van valakije, hogy lehet valakije. Jim csak eljátszotta vele ezt, hogy az alprogramja bekerüljön a Maru tesztbe. Ennyi az egész.

Jimet nem érdekelte ő. Jim nem lesz vele, miután megtörtént a szakítás az ál-kapcsolatukban. Spocknak majd ki kell találni valami kifogást, amit elmondhat a családnak. Ezt nagyon nem várta. Spock sóhajtott és lefeküdt. Az oldalára fordult és az elméje melléje fektetett egy Jimet. Az ál-Jim rámosolygott. Spock a másik oldalára fordult és az elméje ezt megismételte, szóval Spock újra felült.

– Hagyd abba.

Egy Spock jelent meg és ült le előtte. – Meg kell reguláznod az elméd. Nyugodj le.

– Ó, fogd be – mondta egy másik Spock, feltűnve és nekidőlve a barlang falának, mintha övé lett volna ez a hely. Az ő haja kissé hosszabb és rendezetlenebb volt a hegyes fülei felett. Az öltözéke Spockot a Surak előtti időkre emlékeztette, mikor a vulkániak még erőszakos lények voltak. – Jim a miénk. Igényeljük!

– Nem igényelhetsz csakúgy akárkit – jelent meg egy újabb Spock, az első Spock mellett ülve. Ez a Spock emberinek nézett ki a kerek füleivel, normális szemöldökeivel, a rózsaszín színezetű bőrével és a hajával, amit nem volt olyan hosszú, mint az Primal Spocké, de így is hosszabb volt a bilifrizuránál, és tökeletesen stílusos volt. – Jim kedvel minket, nyilvánvalóan, csak beszélnünk kell vele. Elhívni vagy valami. A beszélgetés a kulcs.

Első Spock– Vulkán Spock megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Ez csupán egy megállapodás, amibe te – vulkáni Spock Spockra mutatott – kevertél bele minket. Jim csak  _ eljátssza _ , hogy szeret minket.Ez csak a műsör kedvéért van. Beszélni vele nem logikus. Majd továbblépünk és folytatjuk a karrierünket a Csillagflottában, majd keresztülmegyünk a Kolinahron, ahogy terveztük.

– Kolinahr, kérlek – gúnyolódott Primal Spock. – Éreznünk kell.

– Egyetértek – mondta Ember Spock egy mosollyal.

– Érezni és követelni és megölni bárkit, aki kihív minket.

– Nem értek egyet – mondta Ember Spock egy grimasszal.

Spock mindháromra nézett. – Idegösszeomlásom van.

– Negatív – mondta Vulkán Spock. – Te engeded ezt…. ezt … a vágyat Jimért, hogy hatást gyakoroljon az elmédre. Ennyi az egész.

Primál Spock előre sétált és meglapogatta Vulkán Spockot a fején. – Ha ez csak vágy, akkor csak annyit kell tenned, hogy szexelsz Jimmel. Úgy értem, nézd azt a feneket. – Jim a kórházból megjelent, meztelenül és előre hajolva.

Spock szemöldökei felemelkedtek, ahogy Ember Spock odasétált. – Ez nagyon nem helyénvaló. Jim egy személy, nem kellene visszahívnunk az ő...– Ember Spock is lecsekkolta Jimet. –… a francba is, ez nagyon szép, de nem. – Ember Spock Spockhoz ment. – Gyerünk, tudod, hogy sze… – Spock összeszűkítette a szemeit. Ember Spock kijavította magát. – Kedveled Jimet. Kedveled kedveled őt. Kedveled kedveled kedveled kedveled….

– Elég.

– Bocsánat. Nézd, kedveled őt. Többért kedveled, mint csak a teste. – Ember Spock intett a kezével, és az összes kép Jimről eltűnt, kivéve egyet, amin Jim egy székben ült a piros kadét uniformisában. Amikor Spock ment, hogy Jimmel beszéljen,  miután átnézte az alprogramját, Jim, órája még mindig tartott. Spock bekukkantott az ajtó üvegén keresztül és nézte Jimet, ahogy az intenzíves hallgatja az órát és jegyzetel.

Ember Spock Spock köré fonta a karját. – Ő gyönyörű, de ugyanakkor rettenetesen okos, kedves, bátor és sok, sok más dolog is, amiket nekünk majd fel kell fedeznünk. Gyerünk, csatlakozzunk hozzá és a többiekhez, és nézzünk Disney meséket és bújjunk össze. Szeretünk  bújni. Majd holnap pedig udvarolhatunk neki annak rendje és módja szerint.

– Egyetértek – mondta Primál Spock. – Bújás, bókolás, majd bujálkodás.

Vulkán Spock felállt. – Mivelhogy majd megcsináljuk a Kolinahrt, nincs szükség arra, hogy bárkinek is udvaroljunk, mégha Jim elméje ténylegesen hív is minket, meg dinamikus és kompatibilis, és annyira ragyog és megnyugató és… bújás.

– Látod, ő is egyetért – mondta Ember Spock boldogan.

– Három az egy ellen – mondta Primál Spock. – Érdd el, hogy Jim legyen a társad.

Spock megrázta a fejét. – Nem.

Ember Spock elfintorodott. – De… három az egy ellen.

– Ti nem szavazhattok. Ti mind csak… részeim vagytok, akiknek csendben kell lenniük.

Spock kihúzta magát a meditációs transzból. Pislogott néhányszor és megdörzsölte a halántékát. Most már volt egy kis fejfájása. Nem volt ilyen transsza, mióta elkezdte a Csillagflottát. A Primál része meg akart szabadulni az illogikus szobatársától, míg az emberi része azt követelte, hogy legyen a barátja. Spock megrázta a fejét és felállt. A helyiség még mindig csendes volt, de most már üres is. Realizálta, hogy kicsit több, mint egy óráig meditált.

Elrakta az összes meditációs gyertyát és elhagyta a szobát. A célja a hálószoba volt, de valahogy a kuckó felé találta magát menni. Egy másik mese ment. Egy egér egy vörös köpenyben és egy hegyes kék kalapban most hívott életre egy seprűt.

Jim a takaróinak dobmján feküdt, feje egy párnán pihent. Selden még mindig mellette feküdt.

Spock összeszűkítette a szemeit és újra elhagyta a helyiséget. Felment a hálószobába és lefekvéshez készülődött. Bemászott a takarók alá és a hátára feküdt. Kezeit a hasára helyezte, majd a  mennyezetre bámult a sötétben.

Csak feküdt ott egy ideim, dobolva az ujjaival a hasán, mielőtt odafordult Jim oldalára az ágyban. Spock hozzá volt szokva, hogy egyedül alszik. Szeretett egyedül aludni, de most, Jimmel… Spock felnyögött és visszafordult a másik irányba.

 

*****

 

Kicsivel éjfél után, néhány óra forgolódás után, Spock végül feladta. Megragadta a párnáját és lement a lépcsőn. Ahogy megközelítette a kuckót, az apja jött ki, tartva az édesanyját a karjaiban.

Spock megállt és felvonta egy szemöldökét. Az apja meglátta és megállt. Amandát óvatosan tartotta menyasszonyi stílusban, feje Sarek nyakához billent. Mélyen aludt.

Sarek úgy nézett ki, mint akit rajtakaptak valamin. – Ő... ő… a háta fájni fog, ha egész éjjel a kanapén álszik.

Spock tett néhány lépést közelebb. – Illogikus hazudni. Ha nem tudsz aludni anélkül, hogy anya melletted lenne, csak mondd azt.

– Miért jössz a kuckóba a párnáddal? – vágott vissza Sarek.

Spock pislogott. – Jóéjt, Sa-mekh.

– Jóéjt, Sa-fu.

Spock bement a sötét kuckóba, míg az apja folytatta a saját útját. Spock átlépett több alvó gyereken és néhány felnőttön, akik a földön feküdtek, ahogy óvatosan és csendben odasétált, ahol Jim feküdt. Fölétornyosult a szunyókáló embernek és a hároméves vulkáni fiúnak, aki hozzábújt. Spock lerakta a párnáját Jim mellé. Eltávolította Seldent Jim oldalától és odavitte a fiút, ahol a lánytestvére aludt, és lerakta a pokrócdombra mellé.

Visszasétált Jimhez és lefeküdt mellé. Ahogy a feje hozzáért a párnához, Jim megfordult és egy karját és lábát köréfonta. Feje Spock mellkasán pihent, épp az álla alatt. Spock várta, hogy Jim megtalálja a kényelmes pozíciót mielőtt maguk köré tekert volna egy takarót és szorosan tartotta Jimet. Behunyta a szemeit és megengedett magának egy kis mosolyt. Az elméje lenyugtatta magát, ahogy szép lassan álomba szenderült.

 

*****

  
  


Spock lassan ébredt fel az oldalán, egy csodálatosan meleg érzés ölelte körbe. Szorosan tartotta, még ahogy az mocorgott a karjaiban. Szemei kinyíltak és látta Jim szemeit felnyílni. Barna szemek hamarosan találkoztak ragyogó kékkel.

– Reggelt – mondta Spock lágyan.

Jim finoman elmosolyodott. – Reggelt, édesem.

– Jó reggelt – mondta egy másik hang.

Spock és Jim pislogott aztán lassan elfordították a fejük és látták, hogy néhány pár sötét szem bámul rájuk. Selden is ott volt haragos tekintettel nézve őket.

– Ez egy emberi módja az alvásnak? – Kérdezte T’Amara.

Spock közelebb akarta húzni magához Jimet, megmondani a gyerekeknek, hogy menjenek el és hagyják őket aludni, de Jim elhúzódott és felült.

Jim nevetett kissé és megrázta a fejét. – Ja, gondolom ez egy emberi módja az alvásnak. A vulkániak nem bújnak össze?

– Nem tudjuk.

– Miért nem mentek és kérdezitek meg a  szüleitek?

A gyerekek pillantásokat váltottak mielőtt elhagyták a szobát. Selden maradj hátra néhány pillanatig, mielőtt végül ő is távozott, mikor Spock összeszűkített szemekkel nézett rá.

Spock felült és körülnézett. A szoba rendbe lett rakva. Nem volt több párna és takaró szétszórva mindenfelé. Spock megnézte a belsőóráját és realizálta, hogy sokáig aludt. Általában koránkelő volt,  fent legkésőbb hétkor, de most majdnem kilenc volt.

– Mikor jöttél le ide? – kérdezte Jim. Felállt és Spock szemébe nézett, mielőtt kinyújtóztatta volna a kezeit magasan az égbe.

– Az utolsó film vége körül – hazudta Spock. A szemei ráragadtak a puhának kinéző bőrre Jim pocakján, ahol az inge felcsúszott. – Te már aludtál.

– Ah. Úgy hangzik, mint én. – Jim lerakta a kezeit, és Spock majdnem lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

Felállt és segített Jimnek összeszedni a takarókat és párnákat. Felsétáltak a hálószobájukba és lerakták a dolgokat az ágyra.

– Tehát, mi a terv a mai napra?

– Sivatagi verseny azoknak, akik részt kívánnak venni. Ha nem szeretnél, akkor van még főzés és sütés.

Jim bólintott. – Azt hiszem, a sivatagi versenyt választom.

– Azt hittem, hogy tegnap után inkább előnyben részesítenéd a bentmaradást, ami emlékeztet is engem. – Spock az éjjeli szekrényhez lépett és kivette az injekciókat tetejéről. Hallotta Jimet felnyögni, ahogy visszafordult az emberhez.

– Ja, nem akarok megint elájulni.

– Valóban. – Spock megközelítette és Jim felfedte a nyakát. E tett egy borzongást küldött végig Spock gerincén.  Finoman Jim nyakához érintette az első injekciót és beadta. Jim pofát vágott, de nem mondott semmit. Ugyanolyan finoman, Spock beadta a másodikat is, mielőtt elmozdult volna és berakta volna őket a szemetesbe az ágy mellett.

– Utálom azokat – morranta Jim.

– Szükségesek.

– Csak míg a Vulkánon vagyok.

– Még sok másik bolygó van, ami igényli azt, hogy használd az injekciót.

– Francba – sóhajtotta Jim. Spockra nézett és elmosolyodott. – Szóval, sivatagi verseny?

– Én nem…

– Nem maradok idebent sütni.

Spock mentálisan sóhajtott. – Van egy speciális pálya felállítva a családnak. Hetvenöt kilóméter hosszú és végigmegy néhányon a legkeményebb területek közül.

Jim elvigyorodott. – Mókásnak hangzik. Mikor indulunk?

 

*****

 

Reggeli után, azok, akik szerették volna a napot versenyezve tölteni, kimentek néhány lebegő autóval a helyszínre, ami épp a városon kívül volt. Spock a csoporttal sétált az épülethez, ahol a földmunkásokkal találkoznak majd, akik hozzák a járműveket.

Mikor beléptek az épületbe, Jim levette a kapucniját, amivel azért hordott, hogy kivédje a nap sugarait és hűvösen tartsa magát. Spock nézte őt, amint megigézetten nézett körül, szemlélve az összes motorbiciklit, quadokat, és járörkocsikat, amiket felajánlottak nekik.

Jim odament egy fényes motorhoz. – Ó, haver, ez egy DirtRunner X4. Ó és egy Suzuki és nézd ott egy vulkáni model.

– Szereted a motorbicikliket, Jim? – Kérdezte Sarek.

Jim szemei csillogtak. – Igen, Uram, szeretem őket. Voltak terepmocijaim, mikor felnőttem. Összetörtem őket, majd megjavítottam őket. Volt egy szép motorom, mielőtt a Csillagflottához jöttem. Az apámnak igazából volt egy régi PX70-ese. – A csillogás Jim szemeiben kicsit elhalványult. – Anyu mondta, hogy apa ráültette őt és vadul elszáguldott vele.

– A Földön nekem volt egy antik Triumph Bonnewillem – mondta Sarek. – Amanda imádott pótülésben utazni. Sokat motoroztunk fel s le a tengerpari úton.

– Egyre jobban kedvelem Amandát – mondta Jim. – Még mindig megvan a motor?

– Igen. A garázsban van a San Francisco-i házunkban. Úgy hiszem Spock kiviszi időről-időre. Nem vitt el téged még veled egy útra sem?

Jim Spockhoz fordult és aranyosan lebiggyesztette az ajkait. – Spock, hozzáférésed van egy csodálatos motorhoz és még sosem vittél el vele egy körre? – Jim csettintett a nyelvével és megrázta a fejét. – Szép barát…

Spock felvonta egy szemöldökét. – Sosem mutattál érdeklődést a motorok iránt, illetve sosem említetted, a motoros érdeklődésed a gyermekkorodból.

Stonn előrelépett. – Milyen furcsa, hogy egy párként, ti nem…

– Csönd, Stonn – mondta egybefüggően néhány családtag, beleértve Sareket és Spockot is.

Stonn gyorsan befogta a száját. A szemei mindannyiukra összeszűkült.

– ÜDvözlet, Surak háza – mondta egy munkás, feléjük sétálva. – A felszerelés amit kértek, ott van. Van több méret…

– Felszerelés? – Állt közel Jim Spockhoz és suttogta.

– Versenyző ruházat – válaszolt Spock. – A tiéd egy más anyag, hogy…

– Ne engedjen elájulni. Értettem.

Spock bólintott. Nem akarta, hogy Jim újra elájuljon. Látni Jimet veszélyben, majdnem megállította Spock szívét.

A csoport odament a felszereléshez és váltották egymást, hogy felvegyék őket az öltözőben. spocké egy fekete és kék versenyruha volt, hozzá tartozó csizmával, kesztyűvel és sisakkal. Kilépett az öltözőből  és látta, hogy az édesapja ugyanúgy volt öltözve, de az övén több volt a fekete, mint a kék.

Spock odasétált. – Anya nem akart részt venni? Mert legutóbb részt vett.

– Van egy új kenyér receptje, amit ki akart próbálni, hogy lefőzze Mitrani néni titkos receptjét.

Spock bólintott. – Még soha senki nem főzte le Mitrani receptjét.

– Édesanyád nagyon elhivatott ebben az évben. – Sarek hátranézett a válla fölött, majd vissza a fiára. – Miért nem vitted el Jimet egy körre San Franciscoban? Tudom, hogy kivetted néhányszor a motort, mióta elkezdődött a kapcsolatotok négy hónapja.

– Honnan tudod?

– A biztonsági rendszer listázza ki fér hozzá a raktár elemeihez.

Spock mentálisan sóhajtott. – Ahogy korábban is mondtam, Jim sosem említette, illetve mutatta, hogy érdekelt lenne a motorkbiciklikben.

– Kérdezhetted volna.

– Volna. Talán majd most ő és én együtt fogunk majd menni motorozni.

Sarek figyelte őt egy pillanatig, majd bólintott.

– Jól nézek ki citromsárgában – jött Jim hangja.

A vulkániak megfordultak. Jim előttük állt egy félig fekete-fehér és félig citromsárga-fekete versenyruhában, hozzájuk illő csizmában és kesztyűben, a sisakja pedig a kezében volt. Spock szíve öszeszorult az oldalában. Jim jól nézett ki.

– Minthogy a citromsárga a parancsnok színe a Csillagflottában, azokban az uniformisokban is jól fogsz kinézni – mondta Sarek.

Jim elvigyorodott. – Köszönöm, Sarek. Most akarsz elszökni velem, vagy később?

Spock visszaharapott egy morranást, ahogy az apja csupán megrázta a fejét és azt motyogta “illogikus”. Spock Jimhez sétált és kezét Jim derekára tette. Jimet kivezette a várakozó járművekhez, amikből lehetett választani.

– Kérlek hagyd abba a flörtölést az apámmal. – _ Senkivel sem lenne szabad flörtölnöd rajtam kívül. _

Jim felkuncogott. – De mókás.

– Nem, nem az.

Jim újra kuncogott. – Rendben. Tehát, akkor kiválaszthatom a motorom?

– Igen. – Spock próbálta odavezetni Jimet egy bizonyos motorhoz, aminek jó biztonsági értékelése volt. – Ajánlanám…

– Ó, a Viper 5x – gügyögte Jim, mielőtt odament volnaegy élesnekl kinéző motorbiciklihez. A motor elsősorban olyan versenyzésre használatos volt, ami kemény terepen volt, mint ahol most ők is voltak. Gyors volt és csak profik számára ajánlott.

Spock mentálisan sóhajtott és követte Jimet a fekete és zöld motorhoz. Jim azonnal ráült a motorra és felvette a sisakját.

– Jim.

– Ez a moci egy szörnyeteg, Spock. Mindig is akarta vezetni egy ilyet. – Jim egy közeli motorra mutatott. – Ott egy másik. Az lesz a tiéd.

Spock vitatkozni akart. Szerette volna inkább, ha Jim egy olyan motoron ülne, aminek jók a biztonsági értékelései, és elcammogne egy illedelmes sebességen, de Jim olyan boldognak és izgatottnak tűnt. Spock bólintott és odasétált a másik motorhoz, csak hogy az apja kaparintsa meg először és ráüljön. Felvonta egy szemöldökét az apjára, csak, hogy Sarek rámutasson egy másik motorra, jelezve, hogy nem mozdul és Spocknak kell mozogni.

– Mint a fiad, nem kellene engedned, hogy nekem legyen az első választásom, amit szeretnék? – kérdezte Spock, remélve, hogy apját manipulálva mozgásra bírhatja.

Sarek felvette a sisakját. – Nem.

 

. 

.

.

 

– Elmondom anyának azt, mikor megtanítottál, hogyan vezessek egy lebegő biciklit. Hány éves is voltam? Ó igen… nyolc. Elvesztettem az irányítást és összetörtem. Megvágtam a kezem egy éles kövön és szükségem volt orvosi ellátásra. Elmentünk a kórházba, mielőtt hazamentünk. Azt mondtad anyunak, hogy a színházba mentünk.

– Azt bevallottam édesanyádnak még aznap éjjel.

_ Francba… mi másról nem tudhat még anya? _ – És mi van azzal, mikor Sybokra bíztad, hogy vigyázzon rám, mikor te részt vettél egy találkozón. Egy másik családnál hagyott engem, azt mondva, hogy megtarthatnak. Négy voltam. Az egy kedves család volt. Lehetett volna egy nővérem. Ezt anya tudja?

– Olyan régen volt. Nem fog haragudni.

– Biztos vagy benne? Az emberek illogikusak és anya ismeretes arról, hogy elmúlt eseményeket hoz fel, mikor ti ketten vitatkoztok, mint például mikor elszalasztottad a születésem négy egész huszonkilenc század perccel, egy gyűlés miatt.

Sarek levette a sisakját. – Ott voltam az első harminchárom óra vajúdásánál. – Sarek megrázta a fejét majd leszállt a motorról. – Odaadtam volna, ha azt mondod, kérlek.

– Kérlek – mondta Spock.

Sarek kinyúlt és megcsipkedte Spock fülének hegyét, mielőtt egy másik motorhoz sétált. Spock megdörzsölte a fülét majd ráült a most már szabad motorra. Felvette a sisakját és odagurult Jim mellé. A többi családtag összegyűlt a kiválasztott járműveikkel, ahogy a kísérő korábbról eléjük állt.

Spock végignézett a rokonok során. Stonn hátul volt, közel az apjához és nővéréhez, akik részt vettek. Stonn nem volt a legjobb sofőr, de mindig részt vett. Az előző családi összejövetel során egy olyan járművet választott, amihez nem volt elég tapasztalt, és így karambolt okozott. Szerencsére a felszerelés megvédte a vulkániakat a komolyabb sérülésektől, de akkor is elég kellemetlen volt.  Spock két napig bicegett, míg a bokája meggyógyult. Ez évben Stonn egy háromkerekű motort választott inkább.

– Próbálj meg távol maradni Stonntól – mondta Spock Jimnek.

– Ó? Miért?

– Kérlek. – Mondta Spock.  _ Nem akarom, hogy megsérülj. _

Jim bólintott. – Ja, persze, de az ő járművével a közelembe se fog érni. Túl lassú.

– Természetesen.

A kísérő tett egy lépést előre és a figyelmüket kérte. – Minden motor fel van szerelve a pálya rajzával, irányokkal, koordinátákkal és egy irányadó, arra az esetre, ha segítségre lenne szükség, vagy letértek az útról. Csak érintsék meg a középső gombot a két foganytú között. – Mindenki így is tett és így az útirány felvillant kivetítve.

Spock rábólintott.

– A verseny hamarosan kezdődik. Kérem, vegyék figyelembe a durva terepet. Van néhány álloműs a pálya folyamán, ahol vannak szerelők, frissítők, és mosdók, ha szükségesek. – A kísérő egy fehér vonalra mutatott a porban nem messze. Egy fény lebegett nem messze. – Kérem sorakozzanak fel a startvonalhoz.

Spock beindította a motorját és érezte a motor morgását, ahogy életre kelt. Lassan odavezetett a startvonalhoz, nézve Jimet maga előtt gurulni. Remélte, hogy Jim olyan jól képzett volt a vezetésben, ahogy mondta. Nem akarta újra azt a szívfájdalmat érezni, hogy a kórházba kelljen vinnie és néznie az ágyon, ahogy oxigénmaszk van az arcán és infúzió a kezében.

Spock megrázta a fejét. Jim mellé ment.

– Hé, Spock?

– Igen, Jim.

– Mit kapsz, ha nyersz?

– Kérkedési jogot.

– Ez nem illogikus? – Kuncogott Jim.

– Valóban, az. Meg van egy kis trófea is.

– Ó? Szeretem a trófeákat.

– Az apád mindig megnyeri ezt?

– Az elmúlt évben a nagybátyám nyert, csak mert apám és én egy kisebb karambolba kerültünk Stonnal.

– Franc. Már értem, miért akarod, hogy maradjak távol tőle.

– Versenyzők készülj – kiáltotta egy hang.

Jim kinyúlt és gyengéden belebokszolt Spock felkarjába. – Sok szerencsét, édesem!

– Sok szerencsét… Ias’hark – válaszolt Spock.

– Te most szarkának neveztél? – kérdezte Jim.

Mielőtt Spock válaszolhatott volna, volt egy csöngetés. – Rajt! – A fény előttük zöldre váltottt, jelezve, hogy mehetnek. Spock elnézett és felgyorsított. A szeme sarkából látta, Jimet nem messze maga mögött, gyorsítva a terepen.

  
  


*****

 

Spock próbálta tartani az iramot Jimmel a pályán, de az ember elég képzett volt és elhúzott a csoporttól, még a verseny elején. A harmadik pihenőpontnák, Spock végre újra megtalálta Jimet. Az ál-barátja egy padon ült, a sisakját levéve, vizet kortyolgatva. A motorja a szerelőnél volt, két új gumi cseréjére. Spock leült a padra Jim mellé. Levette a sisakját és boldogan fogadta  a felajánlott vizes üveget.

– Azt gondoltam,, végig tudok menni, de mintázat lekopott – mondta Jim.

Egy szerelő ment Spock motorjához és kicserélte annak is a kerekeit.

_ Én miattad álltam meg _ . – Ugyanez – mondta végül Spock. 

Egy csoport rokon futott be, míg néhány másik továbbmerészkedett, beleértve Stonnt is. Jim megrázta a fejét erre. Jim Spockra nézett. – Szóval azzal kapcsolatban, hogy szarkának hívtál.

– Te szarkának hívtad? – kérdezte Selden anyukája és Stonn nővére, T’Kiha Spockot.

– Nem, Ias’harknak hívtam – válaszolt Spock. Jimre nézett. – Mi így hívjuk a napot.

Jim elmosolyodott. – Ez tetszik. Ez amiatt van, hogy annyira szőke vagyok és ragyogó, ugye?

– Talán.

Jim odahajolt és megcsókolta Spock arcát. – A vulkániak jó pasik.

– Valóban.

– És barátnők – fűzte hozzá T’Kiha.

– Bizony – kuncogott Jim, emlékezve, hogy T’Kihának felesége volt. – Jók barátnak, barátnőnek, férjnek és feleségnek.

T’Kiha szórakozottnak tűnt. Bólintott majd visszasétált a járművéhez. Jim felállt és kinyújtózott.

– A motorom kész. Elindulok és utolérem Stonnt. Nem hagyhatom nyerni.

– Valóban.

Spock nézte Jimet visszasétálni a motorjához, felvenni a sisakját majd elhajtani. Spock ott ült néhány pillanatig, mielőtt emlékezett Stonn vezetésére.

_ Ó ne. _ Spock gyorsan felállt és a saját motorjához ment. Magára húzta a sisakját és gyorsan ő is elindult.

 

*****

 

Néhány perccel később, Spock lehagyott néhány családtagot, de nem Stonnt vagy Jimet. Mocorgott a felszerelésében, és begyorsított. A távolban, fel a dombon, végre meglátta Jimet, ahogy elérte Stonnt. Az unokatestvére motorja úgy tűnt, erőlködik a magas sebességen és az emelkedőn.

Spock újra megmozgatta a felszerelését és megnyomta a gombot a fogódzkodón. A motorja még jobban felgyorsult. Csak hasított, amíg majdnem utolérte Jimet.

Stonn hátranézett a válla fölött  rájuk ahogy elérte a domb tetejét és elkezdte leereszkedését. Spock kimozdult Jim elől és magát Jim és Stonn járművei közé helyezte. Hátranézett a válla fölött és intett Jimnek, hogy menjen kicsit távolabb, ahogy Stonn járműve elkezdett megfarolni és rángatózni előről oldalra. Jim bólintott neki és lelassított egy kicsit és balra helyezkedett messzebb.

Spock nézte pt, biztonságban akarta tudni őt, mikor Jim elkezdett intetni neki a kezével. Spock felvonta a szemöldökét és előre nézett, hallva egy csikorgó hangot és némi puffanást. A szemei kitágultak, a hogy nézte Stonn motorjának első kerekét leszakadni és elrepülni, ezzel pedig a  jármű eleje mélyen a porba fúródott és megdőlt. Stonn vele ment, erősen a földnek csapódva és legurulva a dombról.

Rohadt élet.

Spock próbált fékezni és időben elkanyarodni, de Stonn motorja megvágta az övét. A hátsó része Spock motorjának felment, minek következtében Spock előre rántódott, át a motor kormányán, és a földbe csapódott.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ford.megj.: ez a rengeteg Spock ott az elmepalotában… uh… nem tudtam eleinte hogy fordítsam, mi legyen az interpretáció… főleg Primal Spock esetében… mert a primal ős/első/eredetit jelent, viszont nem ő az eredeti Spock ott… így hagytam Primal Spocknak, mert már engem is összekevertek lol, nézzétek el-
> 
> Kolinahr- ez, mint tudhatjátok, az a vulkáni szertartás, amely során minden érzelmet kiülnek/égetnek a testből, hogy elérjék a teljes, tiszta logikát. megközelítőleg hat évet vesz igénybe a folyamat… de őszintén idk- sajnos nem vagyok vulkáni specialista
> 
> valahogy a mental breakdown közel sem hangzik annyira csalogatóan mókásnak, ha magyarul mondom- idegösszeomlás… ettől inkább csak összerezzenek, mint a kocsonya ha százhúsz km/h-s szél lengedezteti-
> 
> ez a mondat “cuddle, court then coitus” a halálom volt, like wtf hogy fordítsam magyarra hogy jó legyen meg alliteráló, de maradjon az értelme?? agyam: “használd a baszást” én: nem agyam: de, tudod, hogy akarod én: *leírja a bujálkodást, miután megtalálta a szinonímaszótárban* agyam: *sóhajt csalódottan* én: na ki is a fordító itt? Spock: hát nem te
> 
> Ias’hark… meg shark… remélem jól ejtettem ki, hogy aztán megfelelően hangzó random magyar szót találjak fordításba, hogy jó legyen… hm… szarka...mi? nekem a cápa jobban tetszik, de ez van, c’est la vie as the french say
> 
> és egyébiránt most egy sorban nyavalygok arról, hogy nem értek a motorokhoz sem, és így nehéz fordítani egy motorosversenyt, még ha meg is értem az eredeti szöveget-


End file.
